Rosa do Deserto
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Em meio a sua atribulada vida de espião, Snape reencontra sua paixão de adolescência... Alguém muito parecido com ele próprio, uma mulher que guarda um grande segredo... Um amor que nunca conheceu limites... REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic**: Rosa do Deserto

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader: **Andy GBW

**Pares**: Severus Snape / personagem original

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Drama

**Spoilers**: do quinto e sexto livro.

**Desafio:** Nenhum

**Resumo: **Snape revive uma paixão de adolescência que guarda um grande segredo...

**Agradecimentos:** para Andy GBW, que betou a fic., e á Ludmila Souza que me auxiliou na composição de cenários desssa fic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros, ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.  
**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do mesmo nome.

Capítulo I 

O tempo estava horrível e a chuva caía encharcando-lhe as vestes. Os passos se tornaram mais rápidos, podia apenas ouvir o som de seus pés pisando nas poças formadas pela chuva. Virava, subia, descia ruas desertas. Olhou para trás diversas vezes procurando algo que seu inconsciente dizia estar ali, mas não teve êxito, e nada via além da escuridão ao seu redor. Segurava a varinha em suas mãos brancas dentro da capa grossa. O rosto molhado, apenas coberto em parte pelo capuz.

Bufou, "Londres!", como odiava o mundo dos trouxas. Afastou esse pensamento. Quanto mais avançava na rua escura e deserta, mais sentia o frio penetrar em seus ossos. O medo, a raiva, a angústia, e porque não dizer, a determinação trouxe-lhe ali. Não iria recuar, não iria fugir. Avançou à passos firmes em direção ao fim do quarteirão.

Virou a esquina, o coração acelerado, e pôde ver o bairro que surgiu a sua frente. As ruas imundas, casebres mal dispostos, decrépitos, sucedendo uns aos outros numa visão disforme de um típico bairro industrial londrino. "Não tenho escolha!", pensou descendo a rua em direção ao emaranhado de casas.

Passou apressadamente entre os casebres, alguns exalavam cheiro de comida, outros abrigavam famílias inteiras em frente a uma televisão. Sorriu pensando como seria se soubessem da existência de bruxos e de coisas muito piores. "Trouxas!", meneou a cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar da vidraça, que deixava à vista o interior da casa tosca. Continuou andando, as vielas entre os casebres haviam se transformado em córregos.

Avistou a última casa da rua, parecia totalmente abandonada. Avançou mais rápido enquanto a imagem da casa se tornava mais nítida aos seus olhos. Era incrível que permanecesse de pé com aquele temporal horroroso. Chegou até a porta, que como o resto da casa não oporia resistência a ninguém. Teve medo de empurrar, só Merlin sabia como aquilo estava seguro.

Entrou vagarosamente, pé diante pé. Seus olhos se adaptaram a escuridão profunda do interior da casa, o frio era maior do que lá fora. As paredes úmidas, as janelas quebradas e um cheiro de mofo exalava de seu interior. Olhou com desprezo, o aposento no qual estava não era grande e só possuía uma cadeira a um canto de aparência um tanto duvidosa. Presença humana? Aparentemente aquele lugar não sabia o que era isso há muito tempo. A lareira fora entregue à poeira e folhas ressecadas.

Foi até o corredor que dava para os outros cômodos, mas nada. Apenas o som do vento lá fora cortava o silêncio daquelas paredes. Voltou para a entrada, o assoalho rangia sob seus pés. A porta bateu com força, o frio parecia aumentar. Teria que esperar, o bilhete não dizia a hora certa. Mostrava apenas o local, a data e no horário: Esteja lá de noite! "Ridículo!", pensou quando leu a primeira vez, mas conhecia aquela caligrafia. Abaixou os olhos, um rato brincava ali perto com o que devia ser seu jantar. Fixou um ponto adiante e as lembranças vieram... um grito gelou sua alma... rouco, apavorado...

Suspirou, podia levar horas até que chegasse. Mas o que fazia ali? A dor, o frio... seu corpo tremeu, a respiração se tornou ofegante. "Controle!", disse mentalmente. No instante seguinte cada parte de seu corpo obedeceu. Músculos, braços, pernas... alma. Fechou os olhos, novas visões: corpos caíam diante de seus olhos, pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Novamente dor, frio... o controle veio mais rápido.

"Feche a alma, vamos!", a ordem partiu de dentro da sua cabeça. A respiração se normalizou, e um vazio encheu-lhe o pensamento. Dera certo, depois de anos conseguia ainda se dominar. Olhou em volta, nada. A tortura dos minutos que se estendiam pela noite era mortal. Olhou a chuva caindo e lhe vieram novas lembranças. Duas mulheres, um duelo, um jorro verde brilhou e um corpo tombou ao chão.

Dor... "Controle!", aquelas palavras eram frias, tanto ou mais do que quem as dizia! "Crucio!", a varinha apontada em sua direção, dor! Seu corpo dobrou, bateu com os joelhos no chão frio. Nova ordem: "Feche sua mente, ande!", nova tentativa. "Crucio!", desta vez apenas cambaleou e a dor se foi. "Bom, realmente muito bom, está progredindo, melhor do que eu esperava!", os olhos vermelhos e então ele disse, era branco como um cadáver: "Se a alma está resguardada, a dor do corpo é desprezível! Lembre-se disso! Por hoje é só! Agora saia!" Um riso estridente ecoou em sua cabeça.

Andou pelo aposento, a espera já estava se prolongando, era uma merda! Achou que tudo tinha acabado, que aquele homem tinha morrido, achou... achou! Sempre achou demais. Não devia ter se envolvido, mas era tarde para voltar. A marca reluzia em seu braço e ultimamente ardia. O bilhete, ele voltara. Como? Vazio. Havia fechado sua mente para sempre naquele dia. Não queria mais saber de nada, aquilo era uma tortura. Fez tantas besteiras... Lamentar? Nunca! Jamais! Sabia o que fizera e porque fizera até mesmo antes de fazer. Quando soube quem realmente era e depois... depois fora tarde para arrependimentos.

Dumbledore devia ter-lhe ensinado a controlar isso... devia! Não só devia como era a única pessoa que poderia ter feito isso. Uma frieza velada passou em seus olhos e um sorriso mordaz aflorou-lhe nos lábios. Ouviu passos se aproximando dali, rápidos, cada vez mais próximos. Posicionou-se na penumbra e empunhou a varinha. Podia ser quem estava esperando. Isso seria bom, se não, sorriu, seria muito bom também.

A porta se abriu e um vulto alto envolto em uma capa surgiu no batente. Podia vê-lo, o que não ocorria a ele. A luz era fraca ou quase inexistente, não se moveu. Ouviu os passos vindo na sua direção, a respiração, mais alguns passos. Agora estava tão perto que via perfeitamente os cabelos loiros lisos, os olhos azuis, a pele clara. Sorriu indulgente e pensou: "Não mudara nada!" Saiu as suas costas no mesmo instante em que se virava, ambos com as varinhas empunhadas. Hesitação e um sorriso quando falou a voz soou clara, melodiosa e pausada:

― Minha tão estimada, linda e inigualável - guardou a varinha e fez uma mesura -, Rosana Baker.

Rosie estava a sua frente, a varinha ainda em punho. Baixou o capuz que até agora lhe encobria o rosto. Era esbelta, cabelos castanhos claros, pele alva, estatura mediana e seus olhos castanhos o fitaram demoradamente, analisando-o. Segundos depois, sorriu.

― Não gaste seus elogios comigo, Lucius - disse ela displicente.

― Você não mudou nada, Rosie - continuou sorrindo.

― Ledo engano seu - passou por ele na direção contrária e sussurrou ao seu ouvido -, mudei muito!

Ela caminhou vagarosamente até o lado oposto do aposento e fitou a chuva intensa. Lucius, por sua vez, apenas se virou na direção dela.

― Diga-me, Lucius, o que ele quer? - sua voz era calma.

― Não imagina? - ele foi seco.

― Como sabe, posso imaginar muitas coisas... - virou encarando-o.

― Então, minha cara - e sorriu malicioso -, deixe-me lembrá-la: foi, é e sempre será um de nós!

Rosie o encarou, seus olhos castanhos cintilavam de ódio.

― Não sou uma de vocês - falou com desdém. - Não me iguale a sua ralé.

― Ora, ora - ele chegou mais próximo e falou em tom zombeteiro -, lembrou rápido como ser um Comensal, não?

― Eu disse apenas que não sou igual a vocês - e se aproximou também. - Não foi minha escolha, vocês fizeram isso!

― Por que tocar nesse assunto, agora? - estavam de frente um ao outro, podiam sentir suas respirações.

― Lembranças, meu caro - sorriu. - Você não as tem?

Ele a puxou, beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela resistiu a princípio para depois agarrar-lhe os cabelos, e num acesso de loucura, se entregaram a um beijo longo e desesperado. Foi Rosana quem o empurrou para longe.

― Chega! - disse brusca. - Basta!

― Não queria lembranças? - ele perguntou pálido. - Sempre as tive.

― Não essas, Lucius - ela se afastou mais. - Doem.

― Está muito amarga.

― Achou que seria diferente? - disse seca. - Pode dizer por que me chamou aqui?

― Rosie - escolheu as palavras que iria dizer -, você tem que voltar!

Ela o olhou friamente e gargalhou enquanto Malfoy a fitava impassível.

― Eu? Voltar? - parou. - Estão loucos, você e ele!

― A queridinha depois do queridinho... - soou sarcástico. - A invejada: inteligente e perfeita! - seu timbre era áspero. - Não vai ao encontro do Mestre? Aproveite, Severus não está lá!

A cor sumiu do seu rosto, Rosie procurou controlar seus sentimentos. Aquele nome... ela tinha apagado da sua memória e agora voltava latejando em sua cabeça. Retomou o controle e o encarou.

― Ele está morto? - falou destituída de emoção.

― Não, querida - disse analisando-a. - Apenas ausente, naquela missão... há treze anos.

― Sei - sua voz voltou a ser firme.

― Não o esqueceu, não é? - era um misto de pergunta e ressentimento.

― Não romanceie, Lucius, eu o odeio! - disse. - Ele estava lá naquela noite!

― Não foi uma atitude certa - ele a fitou com curiosidade -, mas eram ordens, entenda, ordens!

― Eu sei - sorriu sádica. - Ordens são ordens para um bando de fanáticos!

Lucius não a contradisse, apenas ficou em silêncio.

― Desculpe. Você não estava lá - ela abaixou os olhos.

― Eu a entendo - continuou falando. - Ter você ao nosso lado é um grande trunfo, Rosie. - ele a fitou demoradamente. - Sem contar, é claro, sua magia avançada.

― Preferia nunca ter desenvolvido isso, nunca! - foi enfática.

― Seja como for, aconteceu - disse com cautela.

― Por causa disso Voldemort matou meus pais! - disse ela esperando sua reação.

― Ele não matou seu pais, sabe disso. E não diga o nome do Lorde assim! - sua voz era fria agora.

― Digo o que quiser e como bem entender! - rosnou. - Tem medo de um nome, Malfoy?

― Tenho que admitir que você tem coragem - Malfoy passou a mão em seus cabelos. - Sabe? É isso que me encanta em você! Sempre me encantou.

― Lucius, já disse para não flertar comigo - ela sorriu.

― Ah, se Narcissa fosse um terço da mulher que você é, eu seria o mais feliz dos bruxos! - riu cínico.

― Nunca fale assim dela, não na minha frente! - Rosie disse com severidade, empurrando-o.

― Incrível! Você vai defendê-la? - disse cínico.

― É justo, não? - disse ela recolocando o capuz e tomando a direção da porta. - Diga-me, quando ele me espera?

― Amanhã! - foi em sua direção. - Já vai?

― Já fui! - disse acenando apenas com os dedos através da abertura da porta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores meus, mais uma fic, mais emoção! Obrigada pelo carinho! Espero que gostem, bjokas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II 

Saiu da casa sorrindo, tinha conseguido desempenhar seu papel melhor que ninguém, e refez todo o caminho de volta. A chuva ainda castigava Londres, ela apertou o passo. De repente sentiu uma solidão profunda, um vazio e dor, maldita dor! E as lembranças vieram: seus pais ali no chão e o homem com uma capa negra do outro lado sala, de pé, imóvel. Apenas seus olhos pretos a fitavam demonstrando vida. Rosie fechou os olhos, "Dumbledore!", pensou. As lágrimas correram misturando-se a chuva que caía ensopando-lhe as vestes úmidas.

Virou mais duas esquinas, e um braço forte a retirou da rua para a escuridão de um beco, e uma mão alva tapava-lhe a boca. Respirando rapidamente, tentou alcançar a varinha nas vestes e se perguntava: "Como fui andar tão desligada? Por Merlin, não a acho!" Quando olhou novamente, a varinha já estava na mão do estranho. Sentiu um zumbido no ouvido e eles aparataram.

Rosie odiava aquela sensação, fechou os olhos, controlou sua respiração. Não adiantaria tentar nada enquanto aquilo não acabasse. Por fim sentiu os pés tocarem o chão e abriu os olhos. O seu atacante a mantinha de costas, segurando-a ainda para sufocar qualquer grito ou pedido de socorro. O quarto a sua volta era pequeno, havia apenas uma cama e uma mesa com cadeiras num canto. A luz era fraca, e aproveitando uma distração do homem as suas costas, Rosana habilmente desferiu nele uma rasteira que o levou ao chão. Recuperando sua varinha com facilidade, voltou-se ao rosto a sua frente; seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre ele, afastou-os.

Rosie sorriu e saiu de cima do corpo caído.

― Severus - ela continuou sorrindo.

― Rosie - ele disse friamente enquanto se levantava do chão.

― Desculpe-me a recepção, mas você pediu - falou cínica.

― Seus reflexos continuam bons - seu tom era tão cínico quanto o dela. - Sabia que era eu?

― Não. Se soubesse usaria uma Cruciatus - riu debochada.

― Noto que estou em alta conta - ele a encarou e se mediram. – O que fazia com Lucius naquele casebre?

Rosie não respondeu, andou até a cama, passou as mãos pelos lençóis. Retirou a capa e jogou-a em cima da mesa. Sentou-se calmamente na beirada da cama, vestia roupas trouxas: uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Jogou seus cabelos para trás com as mãos, cruzou as pernas e o encarou com sorriso de desdém.

― Diga-me você, Severus.

― Deixe de joguinhos - ele disse ríspido.

― Bom, se quer assim - ela deitou-se na cama. - Eu realmente não sei, mas te respondo amanhã.

― Amanhã? - ele a fitava incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo com interesse.

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos.

― É, amanhã. Causa algum espanto? - falou com cautela. - Achei que fosse o braço direito do Lorde, soubesse de tudo... me enganei, não?

― Senhorita Baker, sabe tão bem quanto eu que nem tudo o Lorde conta para seus... amigos - disse seco. - É desnecessário esse diálogo infrutífero, não acha?

― Se você diz - Rosie suspirou. - Então, diga-me, como soube que eu viria?

― Não desconfia? - crispou os lábios num sorriso caustico.

― Meu pai... ah! Francamente - ela meneou a cabeça. - Ele me pede para vir e manda você ao meu encalço?

― Quer, por favor, se controlar e controlar suas palavras, RRRRosie - Snape rosnou.

― Olhe aqui, Snape - disse isso e se levantou -, não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer!

― Aquele chapéu colocou você na casa errada! Sonserina! E pior, tive que aturá-la - disse ele completando -, tinha que ser da Grifinória como ele, como Potter e os outros. Uma convencida, intrometida.

― Acha isso mesmo dele? - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Devia dizer-lhe, e com essas palavras. Seria memorável!

― Garanto que você já o desapontou mais do que eu, não? - falou mordaz. - Sabe perfeitamente que não acho isso dele, foi apenas força de expressão.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Rosana como um raio, mas ela manteve o controle. O olhou com interesse, andou pelo quarto e parou novamente a sua frente. Os olhos negros dele vasculhavam sua alma. Resolveu não esconder seus sentimentos. Severus era o único que sabia de sua existência, quem ela era realmente; pelo menos no que dizia respeito à Ordem e ao resto do mundo bruxo.

― Queria poder ter convivido mais com ele. Aceitei a verdade, mas mesmo assim, ele não me deixa... - seu tom era amargo. - Amava meus pais ou quem eu pensei que fossem. Sinto a falta deles - Rosie abaixou seus olhos. - E essa droga de dom... essa merda! - as lágrimas escorreram mudas.

Snape ficou atordoado, não esperava que uma mulher com seus trinta e poucos anos fosse sucumbir às lágrimas daquele jeito. O pai não teria feito isso. Bufou, mas teria compreendido, admitiu para si mesmo. No fundo ele ainda via a menina de óculos, quieta, que sempre se sentava no fundo da sala. Rosie se escondia de todos, tão parecida com ele... sofrida, estranha. Via coisas, ouvia vozes, entrava em seus pensamentos com maior facilidade que qualquer Legilimens, sem falar no seu poder de controlar os amigos pela mente.

Dumbledore havia dito que ela possuía um dom incomum, seu poder era muito grande e precisava de disciplina para poder controlá-lo. Rosie fora sua amiga desde seus 11 anos. Quando voltou para seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Rosana era uma mulher, tinha apenas 13 anos, mas seu corpo havia adquirido formas que o surpreenderam.

Uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, pele clara. Os óculos se foram e essa mudança não passou despercebida à Lucius, que começou a cortejá-la. Rosie já não se escondia tanto, sabia controlar uma parte de sua magia. Malfoy e Rosana iniciaram o namoro e ele, Severus, foi esquecido. O amigo depositado no armário. Então Malfoy se formou, Rosie e ele demoraram mais dois anos para concluírem os estudos e depois... aquilo tudo aconteceu.

Ela o fitou, sabia no que ele estava pensando.

― Está lembrando, não é? - ela o encarou. - Daquela maldita noite!

― Estou.

― Por que permitiu aquilo? - seus olhos castanhos marejaram.

― Eu não tinha escolha, eram ordens! - falou frio.

― Voldemort pediu que me amasse também?

Normalmente ele teria reclamado por ela usar aquele tipo de referência ao Lorde, mas Snape estava pálido. Tinha recebido um soco no estômago. Não queria remexer naqueles sentimentos, doíam muito. Mas o passado sempre volta e da pior maneira possível. Rosie estava li, ele sabia que esperava por uma resposta, mas não podia dá-la, não agora! Talvez nunca!

― Vamos, Snape, diga! - gritou.

― É melhor ir embora, senhorita Baker - falou com desprezo. - Não encontrará mais respostas aqui.

Rosie não lhe deu ouvidos, num simples gesto tocou seus lábios. Ele sentiu uma onda de calor, ia retribuir, mas encontrou só o perfume dela no ar e a porta aberta.

_Estou parada na ponte_

_Estou esperando no escuro_

_Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora_

_Não há nada além da chuva_

_Sem pegadas no chão_

_Estou ouvindo, mas não há som_

_Há alguém tentando me encontrar?_

_Alguém virá me levar para casa?_

_Está uma maldita noite fria_

_Tentando entender essa vida_

_Você não me levará pela mão?_

_Me leve para algum lugar novo_

_Não sei quem você é_

_Mas eu estou, estou com você_

_Eu estou com você_

_Estou olhando um lugar_

_Estou procurando um rosto_

_Há alguém aqui_

_Que eu conheça?_

_Porque nada está dando certo_

_E tudo está uma bagunça_

_E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho_

_Há alguém tentando me encontrar?_

_Alguém virá me levar para casa?_

_Está uma maldita noite fria_

_Tentando entender essa vida_

_Você não me levará pela mão?_

_Me leve a algum lugar novo_

_Você não sabe quem você é?_

_Mas eu estou, estou com você_

_Eu estou com você, yeah_

_Oh, por que tudo está tão confuso?_

_Talvez eu esteja fora de mim_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

_Está uma maldita noite fria_

_Tentando entender essa vida_

_Você não me levará pela mão?_

_Me leve a algum lugar novo_

_Você não sabe quem você é?_

_Mas eu estou, estou com você_

_Eu estou com você._

_I'm with you – Avril Lavigne_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III 

Rosana chegou a uma casa confortável na beira de um penhasco, onde o mar batia revolto contra os rochedos lá embaixo. Entrou na sala, um pequeno aposento mobiliado com bom gosto e poucas peças. Um sofá, duas poltronas e uma mesinha entre eles. Havia também vários quadros nas paredes e um tapete em frente à lareira de pedra. No outro lado da sala existia uma pequena estante cheia de livros. Apesar de ser um aposento com algumas janelas, estas ficavam embaçadas por causa da forte maresia e deixavam o pequeno aposento sombrio, mas aconchegante.

Assim que entrou, acendeu a lareira com a varinha. Jogou a capa sobre o sofá e sentou a um canto dele, dizendo:

― Boa dia, Dumbie - ela não se virou para olhá-lo, mas sabia que estava ali. - Não o esperava tão cedo.

Dumbledore se aproximou do sofá onde Rosie estava e se sentou calmamente. As barbas prateadas, os oclinhos de meia-lua, os olhos extremamente azuis; estava tudo ali envolto em vestes turquesa. Ele a fitou com carinho e por fim falou:

― Bom dia, criança. Pelo que vejo não dormiu em casa, não é? - disse pausadamente. - Aliás, não dormiu nada.

― Não - foi seca.

― Não gosta daqui? - seu tom era preocupado. - Posso arranjar outra acomodação, se desejar.

― Aqui está ótimo, obrigada - por fim fitava seus olhos. - Não se preocupe comigo.

― Entendo - a conversa era difícil. - Rosie, conseguiu fazer o que lhe pedi?

― Sim e não - ela desviou o olhar e se levantou. - Saberemos hoje. Malfoy não me adiantou nada, ou seja, teremos que esperar eu me encontrar com Voldemort.

― Sinto envolver-lhe nisso - pela primeira vez ela sentiu uma nota de hesitação nas palavras do maior bruxo do mundo. - Eu não queria expô-la.

Rosie estava de pé e o encarou. Sorrindo com desdém, disse:

― Não queria me envolver? - lhe deu mais um sorriso, ele não se alterou. - Já me envolveu há mais de trinta anos. É muito tempo, não?

― É muito tempo, mas tive meus motivos, e já os expliquei - ele foi firme.

― Porque mandou Severus me seguir? - ela andou pela sala. - Ele não é um agente duplo? Poderia estar arriscando todo o seu trabalho.

­ ― Era o mais indicado para fazer isso, não levantaria suspeitas pelo mesmo motivo que você acabou de citar - falou num tom paternal como sempre fazia. - E eu não queria arriscar. Snape ainda é um fiel Comensal para eles.

― Não faça isso de novo, por favor - disse. - Sei me cuidar, diretor.

― Você não o perdoou, ainda o culpa pelas mortes dos Baker - Dumbledore só mexia os olhos acompanhando-a. - Se tem que culpar alguém, culpe a mim.

― Quem dera fosse só isso, Dumbie - ela sentou de novo no sofá ao seu lado, o tom de rebeldia se fora. - Sabe que há muito mais envolvido. Coisas nas quais eu não gostaria de remexer, o passado não foi fácil de enterrar.

― Nada se enterra, Rosie - ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele. - Quanto mais fugimos de nossos erros, mas eles nos alcançam. Acredite, eu sei - e sorriu complacente.

― Nunca me contou como conheceu minha mãe - ela mudou o assunto e o olhou profundamente.

― Sua mãe - deu uma tossidinha - Era muito parecida com você. Os mesmos olhos, os cabelos... queria ganhar o mundo. Uma excelente aluna. Sentava sempre nas últimas carteiras da sala, mas era atenta a tudo ao seu redor. Sabe que muitas vezes me perguntei se o chapéu não tinha errado ao colocá-la na Sonserina? É claro, havia a influência dos pais, mas...

― Eu já ouvi uma coisa parecida a meu respeito - disse ela sorrindo francamente pela primeira vez ali dentro com ele. - Snape disse isso ontem à noite. Aparentemente não gostou de me ter como colega de casa. Olha que éramos muito amigos ou algo parecido. Trocava mais palavras comigo do que com os outros.

― Eu sei, minha querida - sorriu bondosamente. - E se não me falha a memória você o trocou por Lucius Malfoy naquela época.

― Dumbie, eu era uma adolescente - encarou seus olhos azuis -, que durante três anos amargou o fundo da sala, usava óculos e tinha receio do quem era - e sorriu. - As minhas formas mudaram conforme eu cresci, naturalmente. Você me ensinou a controlar minha magia, me deu segurança, talvez até demais - suspirou. - O que ele esperava receber de mim? Nunca falou nada a respeito de nós ou de seus sentimentos - sua voz embargou. - E depois do que ele fez, esperava receber amor?

― E, por acaso, não é o que você sempre lhe dedicou? - ele a viu corar.

― Não sei aonde quer chegar, professor - Rosie disse fria.

― Eu não posso interceder como gostaria nesse caso, mas poderia tentar ver as coisas por outro ângulo - os olhos de Dumbledore piscaram atrás de seus oclinhos. - Eu confio em Severus, mas não posso fazê-la acreditar nele, pelo menos enquanto não admitir seus sentimentos e ele, os dele.

― Eu puxei a minha mãe, não há dúvidas - brincou com os próprios cabelos, enrolando-os. - Escute, vou lhe contar uma história, talvez o faça entender melhor essa delicada situação. - ela estalou os lábios, e começou: - Você sabe que meus tios eram partidários de Lorde Voldemort, acho que não preciso dizer que eles eram meus pais, nessa época - ela o fitou com curiosidade. - Eu ainda namorava Lucius quando deixei Hogwarts, mas pouco tempo depois terminamos. Uns seis meses antes dos Baker morrerem, Severus se aproximou de mim - Rosie baixou os olhos, sua voz estava embargada. - Como sabe, ele sempre me fascinou, era tão sofrido quanto eu. Não pelos mesmos motivos, é claro, seu pai era um homem irascível, e eu... Bom, os Baker não gostavam do que eu podia ver e ouvir, a manipulação dos pensamentos das pessoas sem o uso de maldições. Aquilo era estranho, mesmo eles sendo bruxos de uma casa tão famosa, e adorarem arte das trevas. Depois eu entendi o porquê. Muito depois - o encarou com tristeza. - Então, como eu dizia, éramos muitos parecidos nesse ponto, nos aproximamos... para mim além da simples amizade, mas ele nunca se pronunciou a respeito de algo mais forte. Enquanto Lucius o fez... E-eu queria namorar, beijar como qualquer moça da minha idade. Malfoy era galanteador, bonito, inteligente e, acima de tudo, um puro-sangue sonserino. Ele era mais velho do que eu uns quatro anos, diferente de Severus - tomou folêgo e continuou a narrativa para um ouvinte muito atento. - Imagina o que isso não ocasionou na família, não é? Enfim, eu começava a parecer normal. E depois, quando Lucius me persuadiu a compactuar com as idéias de Voldemort, virei a normalidade em pessoa. É verdade que se eu tivesse aceitado virar uma Comensal naquela época teria carimbado minha descendência sangüínea e honrado os Baker, mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas, como uma boa herdeira da outra parte do meu sangue.

― Não vai concluir, Rosie? - deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador. - Algumas dessas coisas eu já sabia, outras me reservei ao direito de especular a respeito, e devo dizer que cheguei bem próximo da verdade.

― Bom, já que comecei e você quer saber o final... Lá vamos nós! - ela se acomodou mais confortável no sofá e para surpresa do bruxo, deitou sua cabeça em seu colo. - Não preciso dizer que fiquei completamente abobada com aquela situação. Depois de anos Severus estava ali me pedindo para sair. É evidente que eu não recusei, não sonharia em mil anos fazer isso. Uma semana depois ele entrava com um grupo de Comensais pela casa dos Baker, os torturava até arrancarem deles a confissão de que não eram meus pais e os matara. Sei que não foi ele quem matou ninguém ali, mas assistiu e me levou para Voldemort. Entenda, eu era um troféu e não sabia. O Lorde gostou de me ver ali, saber que a missão tinha sido bem sucedida. Foi quando ele me contou, diante de todos os outros Comensais, quem eu realmente era. Senti o sangue aflorar em minha face, Dumbie... senti ódio de todos, até dos Baker! A maneira sórdida com que ele expôs os fatos! - Rosie encarou Dumbledore. - Então, Voldemort disse que me ensinaria a usar minha magia de forma correta e me ofereceu fazer parte do grupo. Não preciso dizer que eu aceitei e fui marcada naquela noite mesma.

Dumbledore continuava fitando-a com interesse, esperando, analisando cada palavra. Rosie continuou:

― Não nego que cometi alguns delitos dos quais não me orgulho nenhum um pouco, mas nunca matei ninguém. Uma vez Snape me livrou de uma enrascada. Tínhamos saído para comemorar a missão bem sucedida do dia anterior, estávamos bebendo. Todos já haviam passado do limite da sanidade e quiseram se divertir com um trouxa que acabara de sair do bar. Nós o seguimos, é engraçado o efeito que o álcool em excesso provoca nas pessoas. Normalmente não me empolgaria com tal situação, mas me vi seguindo os outros. Severus estava ao meu lado, tentou me impedir, mas foi inútil. Ainda me lembro da cara de desaprovação dele. Então, depois de nos divertirmos bastante com o pobre homem, me pediram que, como prova de lealdade ao Mestre, matasse-o. Ele estava ali estuporado, sangrando, praticamente sem rosto... - ela ficou pálida e Dumbledore passou as mãos em seus cabelos, acarinhando-a – Eu apontei minha varinha na direção dele, mas Severus se colocou na minha frente, empurrando-me para longe. Foi a única vez que o vi matar alguém, e eu teria feito se ele não tivesse me impedido, isso me aterrorizou. Instantes depois ele se voltou para mim e eu me vi desmaiando em seus braços. Quando acordei estava deitada em sua cama, num quarto de pensão. Deve ter me dado alguma poção para relaxar, eu ainda estava meio grogue. Ele dormia ao meu lado, tão sereno - Rosie parou como se duvidasse em prosseguir, mas respirou fundo e continuou a narrativa. - Foi ali naquele quarto de pensão que Severus Snape se tornou o primeiro homem da minha vida e mesmo assim nunca falou sobre seus sentimentos.

Ela sentiu que ficara igual a um pimentão, mas Dumbledore não falou nada.

― Depois desse dia só vi Severus mais uma vez. Posterior a umas das sessões de autocontrole de Voldemort. Acho que ele tinha medo que você usasse de legilimência comigo - deu um pálido sorriso para o rosto acima de sua cabeça. – Voldemort queria que eu lhe revelasse qual menino era o da profecia ouvida por Snape no bar, e eu não soube dizer, não conseguia ver seu futuro, mesmo que eu pudesse sentir suas vibrações não era o suficiente. Não fui eu quem profetizara nada daquilo. Lembro-me que Voldemort ficou alucinado, fora de si. Tentou penetrar na minha mente para ver se eu mentira, mas eu não deixei, ele cometera um erro, me ensinara muito bem oclumência, até mais do que isso, e mesmo que soubesse eu não diria. Voldemort me lançou algum feitiço e saiu. Não pude me defender, estava sem minha varinha - Rosie se sentou novamente ereta no sofá. - Só me lembro de acordar, naquele mesmo dia, na enfermaria de Hogwarts e você me contar a outra parte da história.

― Você não sabe que quem a levou para lá foi Severus? - ele a fitou.

― Não - as palavras morreram em sua boca.

― Eu lhe contei que Snape sempre soube quem você era. Desde que veio para o nosso lado. Bom, ali ele já estava conosco - Dumbledore completou calmamente.

Rosana, estupefata, o olhou. Ele não só a salvara novamente como ainda lhe dera cobertura para voltar.

― Porque não me contou antes? - ela falou.

― Cada coisa a seu tempo! Essa é a hora de você saber quem é Severus Snape - ele sorriu para ela. - Venha, deite-se. Eu tenho uma outra história para lhe contar.

Rosana começou a ouvir a narrativa sobre a vida de Snape. Ela prestava atenção a cada detalhe do que o professor dizia. E passou a tomar consciência de fatos que pertenciam somente aos dois e tudo começou a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV 

Horas depois, Rosana aparatou em um cemitério, próximo de onde se erguia um prédio. O lugar era lúgubre e Lucius a esperava de pé perto da estátua onde o jovem Harry estivera preso meses antes. Ela caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso irônico nos lábios e trajando suas vestes negras.

― Lucius - disse ela estendendo-lhe a mão. - Esperava uma recepção mais calorosa já que sou tão querida.

― Rosie - depositou os lábios suavemente nas mãos alvas que lhe eram oferecidas. - Acho que não se deve nunca decepcionar uma mulher. Vamos?

― Creio que devo me preparar para o pior - ela continuou sorrindo.

― Acho só que não deveria subestimar o Lorde, ele pode querê-la de volta - fitou-a com um leve sorriso -, mas não gostou que não viesse assim que foi convocada.

― Vamos, a demora só irá irritá-lo mais - murmurou Rosie.

Subiram o terreno em direção da casa. Lá dentro o ambiente era tão frio quanto ou pior do que o casebre em Londres. Malfoy subiu na frente por uma escada de madeira e entrou no quarto no fim do corredor. Rosana fez o mesmo caminho enquanto a enorme cobra passou por seus pés e ela apenas a olhou com desprezo. Entrou no quarto atrás de Malfoy, ele se afastou e se juntou a mais dois encapuzados ao canto. Rosie permaneceu de pé, contemplando a poltrona desbotada a sua frente, sabia exatamente que Voldemort em pessoa estava ali. As outras duas pessoas eram, ela podia dizer sem olhá-las, Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange.

­ ― Rosie, Rosie - disse Bella com ironia e depois dando uma sonora gargalhada. - Achei que vinha mais cedo? Não lhe mandaram um convite? Veja, até Severus veio antes de você!

― Olá, Bella. Rodolphus - disse dirigindo-se para a figura de um homem imóvel ao lado da mulher de cabelos castanhos que lhe falava. - Não vim por medo, minha cara, vim porque quis. Aliás, estou aqui porque você é incapaz de ser um braço direito decente, na falta de Snape, é claro - e sorriu mordaz.

― Ora sua... - as palavras dela morreram quando a de Voldemort se fez ouvir.

― Cale-se, Bella! Já chega! - ele ordenou com a voz fria. - Venha aqui, Rosie!

Sem qualquer hesitação ela se colocou em frente à poltrona, encarando os olhos vermelhos da figura branca e cadavérica ali sentada. Rosie o fitou sem fazer qualquer reverência, apenas esperou que ele falasse.

― Faz muito tempo, minha cara - ele disse.

― Uns treze anos, não? - ela rebateu. - Não gosto de lembranças e conversas fiadas, por isso quero saber o que quer de mim.

― Continua espirituosa - gargalhou histérico. - Talvez eu devesse...

Houve um minuto de silêncio, uma contração no rosto de ambos e uma nova gargalhada. Só que desta vez quem a deu foi Rosie.

― Nem tente - ela falou parando de sorrir.

― Você não vai querer medir forças comigo - ele falou seco -, ou vai?

― Não, não tenho essa intenção - suspirou. - Quero apenas saber o que quer de mim. Não iria me chamar aqui à toa e colocar em risco seu trunfo preservado durante esse tempo todo. Ou iria?

― Você é muito esperta. Diga-me, como está seu pai? - Voldemort a encarou.

― Bem, eu acho. Era só isso? - Rosie dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio.

― Não. Vou entrar no Ministério, ou melhor, Lucius vai - ele falou com calma.

― Boa sorte, Malfoy - ela sorriu sarcástica.

― Gostaria muito de arrancar esse sorriso de seu rosto, Rosana - dizendo isso Bella foi em sua direção com a varinha em punho.

Não menos que segundos depois foi imobilizada na parede, se contorceu e soltou um grito medonho. Rosie apenas a encarava sem se mexer ou usar sua varinha. Nem Lucius, nem Rodolphus fizeram qualquer movimento, foi quando Voldemort falou novamente tendo um sorriso nos lábios.

― Solte-a, Rosie - ordenou.

― Como queira - virou-se voltando seu olhar para ele e no mesmo instante Bella escorregou para o chão. - Não tente fazer isso novamente, Bellatrix.

― Quero que os coloque lá dentro, Rosie - disse.

― Está bem. Isso será fácil! - recolocou o capuz e foi em direção a porta. - Avise-me apenas quando será.

Bellatrix ainda se recompunha amparada pelo marido, e Lucius, a um meneio de cabeça de Voldemort, se adiantou em acompanhar Rosie até a saída. Antes de deixá-la ir, ele falou:

― Por que não fica aqui? - Voldemort deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso. - Há tantos quartos nessa mansão infernal. Seria bom ter alguém por perto para conversar.

― Não, obrigada. Amizade e negócios não se misturam - Rosie sorriu irônica. - Você me ensinou isso muito bem. Quero apenas Dumbledore morto. Só isso. Adeus!

Saiu acompanhada de Lucius, enquanto Voldemort soltava uma nova gargalhada.

Lá fora a noite fria havia descido por completo. Rosana andava rápido para fora da proteção de feitiços que cercavam a casa, e Malfoy segui-a de perto. Assim que chegaram ao lugar para que ela pudesse aparatar, eles se despediram.

― O que disse lá dentro é verdade, Rosie? - ele a fitou com seus olhos azuis.

― Disse tantas coisas, Lucius - ela respondeu.

― Sobre amizade e negócios - sorriu amarelo.

― Depende - Rosie suspirou, deu alguns passos em sua direção e fitou-o. - Nunca tive negócios com você, Malfoy. Nossa relação é de amizade. Sempre foi.

― É uma pena que pense assim. Não que eu quisesse ter negócios com você - ele se colocou a centímetros de seus lábios. - Sabe, queria tê-la em meus braços de novo, sentir seu perfume, sua pele. Ah, minha doce Rosie.

― A doce Rosie se foi, Lucius - ela desviou seu olhar -, há muito tempo.

― Não. Ainda está aqui - puxou-a para si e lhe deu um beijo terno.

― É melhor eu ir.

Rosie desaparatou, deixando Lucius envolto na escuridão e em seus pensamentos. No entanto, havia mais alguém ali oculto pela noite e que, ao ver a cena, desaparatou no mesmo instante em que ela.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V 

Rosana andou pelas ruas de Hogsmeade até chegar ao Cabeça de Javali. Entrou, sentou numa mesa ao canto e pediu um firewhisky. O barman trouxe rapidamente, não havia quase ninguém para servir naquela noite fria. Do outro lado do bar, um homem envolto numa capa a olhava detidamente. Viu-a beber dois copos da bebida rapidamente.

Após uma meia hora, ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa dela. Rosie não pareceu dar-se conta de sua presença, olhava para seu copo. Já estava na quarta dose, e balançava o copo com as pontas dos dedos. O vulto se aproximou e antes que falasse, ela o fez.

― Boa noite, Severus - disse sem encará-lo. - Nova missão?

― Não acha que já bebeu demais? - a voz dele era fria.

― Não - disse seca. E você não me respondeu.

― Não lhe devo satisfações, Rosie - Snape falou ríspido enquanto se sentava.

― Ponto para você - e virando-se para o barman, sacudiu o copo vazio. - Mais um!

― O que faz aqui? - ele a olhou com curiosidade. - Não devia ter ido ver o Mestre?

― Eu não devia te responder - falou enquanto tomava mais um gole da nova dose. - Já fui e já voltei. Negócios, meu caro, _only business!_

― Está bêbada - rosnou para ela.

― E daí? - ela sorriu marota. - Sou maior de idade, não tenho marido, namorado ou qualquer coisa parecida.

― É melhor parar de beber - Snape falou desdenhoso e olhou para os lados -, ou vai perder o controle sobre si mesma.

― Estou bem, pode ir - seus olhos castanhos o fitaram com frieza. - Já cumpriu seu papel de bom moço - completou já grogue.

― Eu deixo esse papel para Lucius - falou com malícia. - Ele faz bem o gênero, não acha?

― Tem razão - Rosie completou com mais malícia ainda. - Ele é um homem de verdade.

Snape a encarou, seus olhos cintilavam de raiva. Levantou, retirou o copo das mãos dela e jogou algumas moedas de prata sobre a mesa. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a puxou pelo braço e saíram do bar. Caminharam por algumas ruas, Rosie queria falar, mas manteve-se quieta. Sua curiosidade de onde ele a estava levando era muito maior. Entraram na mesma pensão da outra noite e subiram por uma escada tortuosa de madeira. Severus abriu a porta do quarto e entrou seguido por ela. Rosie retirou a capa enquanto ele se virou e saiu pela porta, dizendo:

― Eu já volto.

Ela não respondeu, andou pelo quarto e menos de dez minutos depois ele voltou. Entrou com uma garrafa e um copo. Colocou-os sobre a mesa, encheu o copo e entregou a ela dizendo com sarcasmo:

― Pronto! Agora pode dar seu showzinho particular - recostou-se na cama e a observou.

Rosana sorriu, olhou o copo entre os dedos e levou-o aos lábios. Sorveu todo seu conteúdo em um só gole e colocou-o de volta na mesa. Snape a acompanhava com os olhos. Ela foi até ele.

― Não sabia que gostava de shows, professsorrrr - disse languidamente ao seu ouvido e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha -, mas eu adoro - sussurrou baixinho enquanto posava o dedo em seus lábios e depois o beijava, sugando vagarosamente o lábio inferior.

Snape a olhou se afastar por instantes dele, retirar as vestes e ficar nua na sua frente. Apenas sorriu crispando os lábios, ela era realmente muito bonita. Severus a queria mais do que qualquer coisa, nunca desejara tanto uma mulher assim. Rosie voltou até ele agarrando-o pelos cabelos e puxando-o para si. Seus lábios tocaram os dele com suavidade, e ao sentir o apelo de seu corpo, Severus a beijou com uma paixão intensa.

As mãos dela percorreram suas vestes, desabotoando todos os botões. Snape beijava seu pescoço, seus lábios, mordia seus ombros. O desejo de Rosie só aumentava, mas ela conseguiu fazê-lo livrar-se das roupas e deitá-la na cama. As mãos dele agora percorriam suas coxas fazendo-a gemer de desejo, e seus lábios deslizavam suavemente pela pele rosada de seus seios.

Sem perder o ritmo e a intensidade das carícias que se faziam, Rosie sentou sobre seu membro enquanto ensaiava um suave balançar de quadril. Como a resposta dele foi rápida a sua pressão, ela aumentou intensidade do movimento. Sem que perdesse qualquer contato com ela, Snape mudou de posição e deitou-se por cima dela, conduzindo-a agora para um frenético movimento de seus corpos. Não demorou muito para que Rosie arqueasse o corpo num espasmo de prazer e ele por sua vez contraísse cada músculo num gozo profundo.

Severus beijou-lhe apaixonadamente os lábios e deitou sua cabeça sobre o colo de Rosie. Ela sorriu e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, como se o ninasse. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e fechou os olhos.

― Você vai me fazer sofrer - ela disse baixinho.

― Eu nunca a deixarei sofrer de novo - ele a fitou com tristeza. - Nunca a esqueci. Nunca! Desde Hogwarts... você e Malfoy...

― Eu amava você e não o Lucius - falou receosa. - Acho que nos machucamos muito.

― Sim, mas podemos mudar isso - recomeçou a beijá-la.

A noite ainda serviu de pano de fundo para os dois amantes durante as horas seguintes.

A manhã seguinte chegou enchendo o quarto da pensão com um sol pálido de inverno. Rosie já estava de saída quando Severus a olhou, recostado nos travesseiros. Ela tinha acabado de vestir a capa e amarrava os sapatos.

― Já vai? - disse ele fitando-a.

― Tenho que encontrar Dumbledore. Ele já deve estar me esperando com um sermão por não ter dormido novamente em casa.

― Novamente? - ele arqueou a sobrancellha. - Não me lembro de ter dormido com você na noite passada.

― Talvez - Rosie se sentou na cama ao seu lado -, se tivesse dormido eu não precisasse de desculpas esfarrapadas.

― Tome cuidado, mocinha - disse dando-lhe um beijo -, você sempre foi minha e sempre será, ouviu?

― Não sei de onde tira tanta confiança? - sorriu irônica. - Lucius já me disse isso também.

― Não brinque comigo, Rosie - Snape a segurou pelo braço. - Você já fez isso uma vez, e se ele acha que conseguirá tirá-la de mim de novo... eu o mato!

― Nossa! Um homem de verdade! Eu estava enganada - ela disse com malícia e depois assumiu um tom sério. - Eu nunca brinquei com você. Nunca! Você não me deu chance de provar que o amava.

― Esqueça isso, sei que fui um tolo - ele a fitou sem jeito. - Porém, não muda o fato de que a quero longe do Malfoy, entendeu?

― Impossível, anjo, tenho uma missão com ele - Rosana falou com calma. - Não sabia? Vou colocá-los dentro do Ministério. Seu Mestre me pediu.

― Não tenho tido muito contato com o Lorde. Preciso espionar Dumbledore - seus olhos negros encontraram os dela. - Sabe por que ele quer entrar lá, não? Ele atacou Arthur há pouco tempo. Insisto em que tome cuidado.

― A profecia de Potter - ela suspirou. - Fique tranqüilo, sei me cuidar muito bem, lembra? Voldemort teme que perca seu controle sobre mim... como se algum dia tivesse tido.

― Não fal... - Snape não terminou a frase.

― Eu sei, não diga o nome dele assim! Ah, Severus, não tenho mais vinte anos - Rosie beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios. – Tenho que ir.

Rosie se levantou enquanto a mão dele deslizou pelo seu braço e deteve-se na dela querendo impedi-la de dar mais um passo em direção ao seu destino. Severus tinha que admitir que ela nunca saíra de seus pensamentos um segundo, odiou o dia em que Lucius a pediu em namoro. Esse mesmo ódio o atormentou ao entregá-la para Voldemort e depois, quando Dumbledore a tirou de Hogwarts, levando-a para longe. Agora Rosana estava de volta, era só dele, tinha certeza disso! Sempre fora!

― A propósito, não minta a Dumbledore - disse ele largando sua mão e fitando-a mais uma vez. - Fale onde esteve. Sabe que ele se preocupa com você de verdade.

― Está bem. Sei que Dumbledore se importa e muito - ela abriu a porta e antes de sair completou: - Eu o amo também. Mais tarde nos veremos?

― Amanhã tenho que dar aulas, Rosie - ele sorriu.

― Apenas duas horas - lançou um olhar pedinte. - Prometo!

― Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. Vá! - ordenou.

Rosie saiu sorrindo enquanto Snape jogava as pernas para fora da cama, procurando por suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e paulatinamente as vestia. Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI 

Dumbledore estava de pé na sala como no dia anterior quando Rosana entrou. Ela foi até ele e, para surpresa de ambos, deu um leve beijo em seu rosto. Depois foi até o sofá e se sentou.

― Sente-se - sorriu infantil para ele -, bom dia, professor, desculpe-me pelo atraso.

― Pelo que vejo, Rosie, essa noite dormiu bem - Dumbledore fitou-a por trás dos oclinhos.

― Sim, muito bem - ela o encarou. - Quer que eu lhe satisfaça a curiosidade?

― Não precisa, minha criança, tenho certeza que irei encontrar esse mesmo brilho no olhar de certo professor meu - sorriu indulgente para ela. - Não preciso usar legilimência para isso.

― Bom, acho melhor passarmos para os fatos de ontem, não? - disse Rosie.

― Claro - ele acenou afirmativamente, apesar de estar curioso sobre Rosana e sobre a noite anterior.

― Voldemort vai entrar no Ministério para tentar pegar a profecia, ou melhor, Lucius vai fazer isso com um grupo - Rosie falou calmamente.

― E quer que você os coloque lá dentro, ou seja, ajude-os a passar pelos feitiços de proteção! - ele completou rapidamente.

― Eu já aceitei.

― Fez bem, já sabe quando será? - Dumbledore analisava o que ela dizia a ele. - Ele tentou uma vez e atacou Arthur. Severus deve ter lhe dito, não?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Rosie sabia como o velho bruxo se sentia em relação a ela. Na época em que foi levada a Hogwarts, e posteriormente resguardada por ele fora da Inglaterra, tivera uma conversa com o Diretor. A conversa foi despida de quaisquer ilusões ou mentiras, dois exímios legilimens, um de frente para outro. Não havia o que esconder, Rosana penetrara nos segredos mais profundos de Dumbledore. Por isso voltara, por isso estava do lado dele. Rosie sabia melhor do que ninguém quem Dumbie era, seus segredos... seus erros. Ela confiava nele mais do que em qualquer um, nem Severus a faria trair Albus Dumbledore. Muito menos Voldemort.

― Ainda não sei quando, mas tenho certeza que é em breve - ela disse categórica.

― Deixarei a Ordem em alerta - ele passou sua mão pelo rosto dela. - Tome cuidado. Tenho que ir, Hogwarts não pode ficar nas mãos do Ministério e de Dolores Umbridge.

― Nunca tivemos um tempo só nosso - ela deu-lhe um sorriso. - Acho que nunca teremos, não é?

― Não, acho que não - deu-lhe um tapinha na mão. - Não tenha dúvidas que sempre estarei com você... de uma forma ou de outra.

― Eu sei... sei muito bem disso - seus olhos brilharam de satisfação.

― Deixe-me ir, minha querida - Dumbledore se levantou do sofá e foi em direção à lareira. - Algum recado para... bem, Hogwarts?

― Não, Diretor, obrigada. - Rosie sorriu.

― Adeus, senhorita - dizendo isso atirou Flu ao chão da lareira e desapareceu nas chamas verdes.

Dumbledore já havia chegado a seu escritório há algumas horas. Tinha descido para o jantar com os professores e retornara para seus aposentos, quando uma batida na porta o retirou de seus pensamentos.

― Entre, professor - disse ele.

A porta se abriu e deu passagem para o professor de Poções, Severus Snape. Snape entrou no aposento com sua capa esvoaçando e parou em frente à mesa do diretor. Ele juntou as pontas de seus dedos e encarou Dumbledore com seus olhos pretos. O Diretor, por sua vez, se limitou a sorrir por trás do oclinhos de meia-lua.

― Sente-se, Severus - disse o Diretor indicando-lhe a cadeira a sua frente.

― Não há necessidade, Diretor - seus olhos analisavam a figura do Diretor. - Preciso lhe falar sobre certa pessoa. Não estou certo de que aqui seja o melhor lugar, porém se não o fizer aqui, terá que ser na sede da Ordem, o que seria lamentável também.

― Entendo. Não há problema desde que respeitemos a ausência de nomes - Dumbledore falou calmamente, piscando o olho. - O que quer me falar sobre esta pessoa, professor?

― Diretor, ela está correndo um enorme perigo - seus olhos destoavam de sua aparência impassível. - Não seria conveniente afastá-la novamente?

― Severus, sabe tão bem quanto eu que não adiantaria - ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório. - Primeiro porque Voldemort iria atrás dela e segundo porque esta pessoa em especial não aceitaria sair de cena tão facilmente. Principalmente nesse momento, acredite, eu a conheço bem.

― Está certo, não tocarei mais neste assunto - Snape desviou seu olhar do Diretor. - Permita então que me retire, Diretor. Tenho que preparar as aulas de amanhã.

― Tenho certeza que tem coisas melhores a fazer nas masmorras - ele sorriu para o homem aparentemente calmo a sua frente. - Pode ir, mas antes quero lhe pedir um favor, Professor. Eu deixarei a pessoa da qual acabou de me falar em suas mãos. Quero que cuide dela por mim, confio em você, Severus. Agora vá, não quero ser o responsável por não ter suas aulas prontas.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou do escritório do Diretor. Estava aturdido com a pequena entrevista. Quanto Dumbledore sabia sobre seus sentimentos? Quanto ele sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo? E o que exatamente ele quis dizer com "cuide dela por mim"?

Seus pensamentos giravam em torno disso enquanto percorria o caminho até as masmorras. Estava acostumado com o frio dos corredores, assim que abriu a porta de seus aposentos sentiu um calor intenso que vinha lá de dentro. Atravessou o vestíbulo e chegou ao quarto. Deitada de bruços em sua cama com as pernas balançando no ar e mordendo uma enorme maçã enquanto folheava um livro, estava Rosie.

Severus tinha parado no portal e a fitava tentando absorver cada detalhe daquela cena. Rosana fechou o livro e virou-se para ele com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

― Pensei que não viesse dormir - disse isso e mordeu a maçã.

― O que faz aqui, senhorita? - ele só a olhava, não deu um passo.

― Uma surpresa! Gostou? - Rosie havia se levantado, deixara a maçã sobre a mesinha e andava calmamente até ele.

― Não acha que está se arriscando demais? - ele continuava a fitá-la.

― Tavez, mas sabia que você não apareceria hoje, então eu... - ela havia chegado perto, brincava de andar com os dedos de um botão para o outro da veste dele enquanto o encarava mordendo o lábio inferior.

― Não podia esperar? - Snape perguntou só por perguntar, aqueles olhos faziam seu corpo ferver. Sabia qual seria a resposta porque ele mesmo a tinha naquele momento. Apenas queria ouvi-la da voz dela.

― Não - Rosie sussurrou ao seu ouvido enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam os botões com os quais brincara há poucos instantes atrás.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos e juntou seus lábios aos dela num beijo alucinado de desejo e paixão. As mãos escorregaram pelas suas costas e retiram-lhe a blusa. Rosie já tinha retirado seu casaco e beijava-lhe cada parte do peito desnudo. Snape a tomou nos braços e a conduziu até a cama, onde recomeçaram as carícias e os beijos.

Rosie deitou-se por cima dele e percorreu seu corpo beijando-lhe ardentemente. Deteve-se numa parte intumescida, a qual exigiu dela uma atenção especial. Um beijo longo, depois seus lábios o percorreram levemente, apenas estabelecendo um pequeno contato. Snape gemeu, ela sorriu e voltou para entretê-lo novamente com seus lábios que agora o massageavam com sofreguidão. Depois intensificou mais ainda as carícias alternando a língua e os lábios, multiplicando a sensação de prazer dele. Rosie sabia que ele estava ponto de explodir, ele urrou e ela parou suas manobras, encarando-o com um olhar safado.

Snape sorriu para ela, deitou-a e começou a tocá-la de todas as formas possíveis. Suas mãos exploravam cada parte do corpo de Rosie. Quando escorregou por suas coxas em direção a sua intimidade, ela foi levada ao limite de sua resistência. Ele também não agüentaria muito mais tempo, colocou-a de quatro e a possuiu.

Os corpos arqueavam ainda quando ela recostou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Se Rosie pudesse optar nunca mais deixaria aquele quarto, aquele castelo. Nunca deixaria Severus. Snape acariciava seus cabelos castanhos e percorria com as pontas dos dedos as costas da amada.

― Dumbledore pediu que eu cuidasse de você, agora pouco.

― Parece que cumpriu as ordens ao pé da letra - respondeu Rosie sorrindo e apoiando-se com os cotovelos em seu tórax.

― Não estou brincando, Rosie - ele disse sério enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. - Ele sabe o que sentimos.

― Sei disso - ela continuava sorrindo para ele enquanto enrolava os cabelos pretos em seus dedos. - Como acha que vim parar aqui? - Rosie ficou séria e o fitou. - Do que tem medo, Sevie?

― Não tenho medo, apenas me senti estranho quando ele falou comigo, só isso - ele a puxou para si e beijou-lhe os lábios. - O que seu pai diria se eu a pedisse em casamento?

― Não sei. Eu diria sim! - beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

― Não tenho muita coisa a lhe oferecer, minha querida - ele sorriu amarelo.

― Tem sim, você é tudo o que eu quero! - seus olhos brilharam. - Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar!! E você aceita conviver com uma louca, que vê coisas e faz coisas estranhas, para o resto da vida?

― Você é toda loucura da qual preciso! - beijou-a intensamente e deitando-a nos lençóis, recomeçou a beijá-la e acariciá-la. - A que sempre precisei.

Rosie apenas sorriu e abraçou-o. O mundo podia acabar naquele momento que estariam ali abraçados, apaixonados, se amando. O amor deles era assim: um fogo consumindo a palha.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII 

Rosana não teve que esperar muito para receber um novo comunicado do Lorde das Trevas. As coisas aconteceram numa linda manhã de verão, ela estava sentada nos jardins de Mansão dos Bakers quando uma voz conhecida falou ao seu ouvido.

― Rosie, minha querida - disse Malfoy.

― Bom dia, Lucius - sorriu polidamente. - Não está cedo para uma visita?

― Negócios, senhorita Baker - ele beijou-lhe a mão estendida -, nunca têm hora certa.

― Diga logo o ele quer, Lucius - Rosie o encarou com seus olhos castanhos -, meu tempo é precioso, mesmo para o Lorde.

― Já que insiste - Lucius havia se sentado ao lado dela no banco de madeira. - Precisamos que seja feito hoje. O Mestre não quer mais perder tempo e decidiu por hoje à noite.

― E seu eu não puder? - ela o olhou com malícia.

― O que você está pretendendo, Rosie? - ele a encarou com os olhos azuis. - Você está brincando com o fogo.

― Não, não estou - sorriu com desdém. - Estarei lá à noite.

― Oh, não, minha cara, você não está entendendo - foi a vez dele sorrir. - Você irá comigo... agora!

Rosie não esperava por isso, mas devia ter previsto que tal coisa pudesse acontecer. Olhou para Malfoy com curiosidade, não precisava ler sua mente para saber o que queriam com isso e do que suspeitavam. Sua mente trabalhava ferozmente a procura de uma saída. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de avisar Dumbledore. Não poderia contar com a presença de Severus lá, pois não teria como justificar depois sua permanência em Hogwarts. Isto significava que ela, Rosana, estava sozinha. Sua mente borbulhou nos instantes que se seguiram. Ela se levantou e virou-se para Malfoy dizendo:

― Bom, vou pegar minha capa e podemos ir - assumiu um ar frio e tomou a direção da casa. - Se importa?

― Não, claro que não - Lucius se pôs de pé e ofereceu-lhe o braço. - Eu a acompanho até lá. Permite?

Rosie sorriu condescendente e enlaçou seu braço ao dele. Rumaram para a Mansão, era uma linda construção semelhante a um pequeno palácio de pedra, que se erguia no meio dos campos verdes. Chegaram à porta, Rosie entrou primeiro, Lucius em seguida. Ele olhou a sua volta e parecia satisfeito com o que via.

― Muito acolhedora sua casa, Rosie - ele sorriu. - Foi decorada com muito bom gosto.

― Obrigada, Lucius - ela o fitou com interesse. - Só que você sabe que esse lugar me trás péssimas recordações. É realmente belo e rico, há muitas obras de arte espalhadas por aí, tapetes, vasos... Ah! E o que eu mais gosto: uma maravilhosa biblioteca. Devorei todos aqueles livros na juventude, gostaria de ver?

― Adoraria - disse isso e seguiu-a.

Rosana pensava em entretê-lo com alguma coisa para tentar passar sua informação ao diretor. Percorreu alguns corredores e parou em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira. Abriu e deu passagem para Malfoy. Lá dentro havia estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros de todos os tipos, inclusive de Magia Negra. Ele estava fascinado, e então Rosie aproveitou para dizer:

― Fique a vontade e aprecie os livros enquanto eu pego minha capa - sem lhe dar chance de resposta saiu para o corredor. - Não vou me demorar.

Rosie caminhou rapidamente para o andar de cima, entrou no quarto de seus tios, que tinha uma enorme lareira. Jogou pó de Flu ao chão da peça de pedra e em segundos estava no escritório do diretor. Dumbledore não estava lá e ela não tinha tempo de contatar Severus. Olhou para cima da mesa de madeira no centro do aposento e viu uma pilha de pergaminhos. Agarrou uma pena, rabiscou algumas palavras em um e voltou para lareira desaparecendo nas chamas verdes.

Chegou a tempo apenas de destrancar a porta que servia de comunicação entre o quarto em que estava e o seu, encoberto nos dois lados por enormes tapeçarias. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, retirou de dentro dele uma capa verde e ajeitou-a sobre os ombros. Ouviu uma batida na porta e a maçaneta girou.

― Não sabia qual era seu quarto, mas aparentemente encontrei-o, não? - ele falou analisando o aposento em que estava.

― Vamos? - disse Rosie virando-se para ele, sem dar muita atenção as suas palavras.

Lucius sorriu e esperou que ela saísse por primeiro. Deu uma última olhada no aposento e fechou a porta atrás de si. Percorreram o caminho de volta até os jardins e desaparataram em direção ao cemitério.

Rosana estava apreensiva, mas conseguia facilmente esconder suas emoções. Passou o resto do dia arquitetando junto com o grupo de Comensais todos os passos para a invasão do Ministério. Não seria difícil e, muito que provavelmente, os guardas nem saberiam que tinham entrado. Porém, Rosie exigiu de Voldemort que seus trabalhos se limitassem a essa ação. Ela não faria nada além de colocá-los lá dentro e depois sairia sem levantar suspeita sobre si.

Ao ser perguntado sobre o motivo dessa exigência, Rosana alegou duvidar da capacidade de metade da equipe de Malfoy em completá-la. O Lorde pareceu satisfeito com sua resposta, mas ela percebeu um leve brilho de ódio cruzar os olhos de Bellatrix. Rosie, um dia, acertaria contas com aquela vagabunda.

Os outros se retiraram para fazer alguns preparativos. Voldemort saiu com Bella, e Rosie ficou a sós com Lucius.

― Quero te pedir uma coisa, Lucius - ela o encarou, seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho profundo. - Tome muito cuidado lá dentro, está me ouvindo?

― Por que está me dizendo isso? - ele se aproximou dela e sorriu. - Com medo de me perder, senhorita Baker?

― Não brinque, Malfoy - Rosie o olhou séria. - Eu vi, sei do que estou falando, ok?

― Viu o que, Rosie? - seu sorriso desaparecera.

― Vi você sendo preso, Lucius! - Rosie estava nervosa. - Tome cuidado, eu lhe peço.

― Está bem, mas nada irá nos acontecer. - beijou-lhe a testa, como se faz à uma criança. - Agora é melhor ir descansar.

Ela assentiu e saiu da sala, mas podia sentir toda apreensão que tomava conta da mente de Lucius. Rosie desviou seus pensamentos dali e foi para o quarto que aprontaram para ela. Entrou no pequeno aposento composto apenas de uma cama e uma cômoda a um canto.

O quarto era tão frio quanto o resto da casa. Naquele momento tudo o que Rosie mais queria era que Dumbledore tivesse lido sua mensagem, de certa forma estava prisioneira ali. Ela tinha certeza que Voldemort desconfiava dela ou, no mínimo, estava se resguardando. De qualquer forma, isso não era bom para eles. Não conseguiu dormir, sua mente girou feito um turbilhão e as imagens vieram. Voldemort estava a sua caça, Rosie não poderia mais se expor.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII 

― Precisamos ir, Rosie - disse a voz à porta.

Ela levantou rapidamente, apanhou a capa, a máscara e seguiu Malfoy. Foram até a sala onde Voldemort dava as últimas instruções.

― Está pronta, minha querida? - aqueles olhos vermelhos a fitaram detidamente.

― Sim, não deveria? - ela o encarou sem medo. - Veja, eles estarão sob minhas ordens até entrarem no Ministério, disse-lhes isso, não?

― Eu não vou entrar no Ministério sob as ordens dessa daí! - esganiçou Bellatrix.

― Vai fazer o que eu mandar, Bella! - Voldemort ordenou. - Você, como todos os outros, seguiram as ordens de Rosie até estarem seguros lá dentro. Entenderam? - sua voz ecoou fria e potente pela sala.

Lucius e os demais assentiram numa reverência enquanto Rosana continuava parada na mesma posição. Voldemort virou-se para ela e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

― Não me decepcione, minha cara - e sorriu mordaz.

― Espero que você também não faça o mesmo - Rosie o encarou e virou-se para sair.

Um grupo de encapuzados mascarados aparataram há poucas quadras da entrada do Ministério da Magia. Rosana foi à frente, fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, conseguindo confundir mentalmente as defesas mágicas da sede enquanto os outros avançaram. Estavam no Hall do Ministério quando Rosie sentiu a presença dos guardas se aproximando, os outros se esconderam e ela habilmente penetrou em suas mentes, fazendo-os caírem desacordados e retirando-os de combate.

Seu trabalho estava terminado, agora Lucius tinha que seguir sozinho com a missão. Deveria descer pelo elevador até o andar do departamento encarregado das profecias e achá-la. Rosie sentiu um aperto no coração, não só pelo que sabia que ia acontecer a Lucius, mas porque a entrada tinha sido muito fácil. Ela esperava mais segurança, ou os membros da Ordem. Para ela seria complicado, por isso restringira sua ação apenas à entrada. Isso só podia significar que Dumbledore não tinha lido sua mensagem.

― Podem ir. Daqui para frente é com você, Lucius - Rosie o encarou com um brilho triste no olhar.

― Vá, o Lorde a espera - ele havia se aproximado dela enquanto os outros, tendo Bella a sua frente, penetraram no corredor escuro que iria dar no elevador. - Fique tranqüila, sei me cuidar - beijou-lhe os lábios.

Rosie ia protestar, mas Malfoy já tinha sumido no corredor. Ela saiu dali rapidamente, sabia que os segundos agora contavam a seu favor. Alguma coisa iria dar errado na missão e ela seria a acusada do fracasso junto com Malfoy. Só havia um lugar para onde ir, tinha que agir rápido. Saiu do Ministério, a rua estava deserta, dobrou duas esquinas e desaparatou.

A sua frente estavam os portões da propriedade onde lia-se: "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". Rosana pensava como poderia entrar, não podia aparatar nos terrenos da escola, então o fizera ali. Agora tinha que entrar, mas como? Severus! Rosie pediu à Merlin que ele abrisse sua mente e se concentrou tentando transmitir-lhe uma mensagem.

Já estava se sentindo exausta quando viu um vulto surgir ao longe envolto em uma capa preta. Rosie sorriu para si mesma, tinha conseguido, por Merlin! Tinha conseguido. Snape abriu os portões conjurando algum feitiço e apontando a varinha para as grossas correntes. Assim que ela entrou, atirou-se em seus braços aos soluços.

― Rosie, o que faz aqui? - sua voz era preocupada.

― Ele está a minha procura, Sevie! - ela ofegava. - Eu sei disso!

― Vamos entrar às escondidas. Quando chegarmos aos meus aposentos você me conta o que houve - ele a escondeu sob a capa.

Caminharam por uma boa porção do terreno, dando a volta no castelo, e entraram por uma portinhola lateral. Percorreram os corredores até chegarem às masmorras. Snape abriu a porta de seu quarto, certificando-se primeiro que estavam sozinhos, e a fez entrar. Atravessou o vestíbulo com ela e colocou-a sentada na beira de sua cama. Foi até a lareira acendeu-a e voltou a sentar do lado da moça. Ela estava pálida, seus olhos sem brilho, em choque. Snape a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos, tentando aquecê-la e acalmá-la. Em seguida, deitou-a sob as cobertas, e levantou-se seguindo em direção ao seu armário. Pegou um pequeno frasco e a fez beber seu conteúdo. Minutos depois Rosie recobrava a cor rubra dos lábios, e ele a recostava nos travesseiros. Sorriu e segurou as mãos delicadas dela entre as suas.

― Agora conseguiria me contar o que aconteceu? - disse ele apreensivo.

Ela assentiu e pôs-se a contar o que acontecera desde a manhã, quando Malfoy a buscou em Enfield. Contou como tentara avisar Dumbledore, como ficara presa na casa de Voldemort, e por fim, como entrara no Ministério com os Comensais. É claro que não deixou de citar suas visões.

Snape a encarou, e da mesma forma, passou a relatar os fatos que haviam acontecido na escola. Dumbledore tinha se afastado por ordem do Ministério, muito provavelmente por isso não tenha lido a mensagem que ela lhe deixara. Harry, nesse momento, estava no Ministério atrás do padrinho, Sirius Black. E ele tinha contatado a Ordem e posto todos atrás de Harry e das outras crianças. Rosana olhou as chamas da lareira e desviou o olhar encarando-o.

― Entendeu, não é? - ela suspirou. - Voldemort vai achar que fui eu quem denunciou a missão para a Ordem. Não posso mais aparecer, era isso que significava aquela visão - ela apertou as mãos dele. - A propósito, Malfoy irá para Azkaban.

― Eu sabia que não devia ter voltado - ele falou com revolta. - Você queria ação, não era? Tenho que achar Dumbledore o mais rápido possível!

― Eu quero vê-lo, Sevie. Preciso ver Dumbie - ela se aninhou em seu colo como uma criança desprotegida.

― Eu sei - Snape passou as mãos em seus cabelos e a abraçou. - Por enquanto está a salvo aqui, mas vai ter que ficar aqui dentro até segunda ordem, entendeu mocinha?

― Vai ficar comigo, não vai? - ela sorriu maliciosa -, só até eu dormir.

― Isso pode demorar muito mais do que imagino - ele a beijou intensamente, deitando-se por cima dela. - Porém, no momento preciso encontrar o Diretor.

Rosie o soltou de seus abraços e o viu sumir pela porta do vestíbulo. Sorriu e adormeceu entre os travesseiros impregnados do cheiro de seu homem, o professor de Poções de Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX 

Quando Rosie acordou um par de olhos extremamente azuis a fitavam por detrás de um oclinhos meia-lua. Dumbledore estava sentado na beirada da cama ao seu lado, e mais do que rápido, ela se sentou recostando-se nos travesseiros.

― Olá, professor - ela abaixou os olhos. - Desculpe por ter falhado, acho que acabei desencadeando uma sucessão de erros, não foi?

― Aquiete-se, criança - deu um tapinha em sua mão. - Você não teve culpa de nada, eu não devia ter permitido que voltasse e se envolvesse nisso tudo. Severus está certo em ficar irritado comigo, como a pouco - a olhava com carinho. - Minha maior felicidade foi saber que estava aqui e a salvo, mas temo ter que mandá-la de volta para o Egito, Rosie. Lá estará segura até que Voldemort seja derrotado. Falarei com Ajnabi, Ali fará o que lhe peço.

― Eu não quero ir, Dumbie. Não quero voltar para o Egito, eu... - e o fitou, seus olhos azuis estavam tristes.

― Entendo. Severus me disse que lhe fez um pedido - Dumbledore a encarava sério -, e você aceitou.

― Sim - Rosie desviou seu olhar do dele. - Mas não existe só Severus.

― Bom, ele me fez o mesmo pedido - disse interrompendo-a de prosseguir no que estava prestes a dizer. - É claro, em outras palavras, afinal não sou a noiva! - ele sorriu, e recomeçou em seu tom calmo e reconfortante: - Eu lhe disse que se você estava de acordo, então não via motivos de impedir que minha filha casasse com uma pessoa pela qual tenho grande estima.

Rosie pulou em seus braços num acesso infantil, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas .Dumbledore a abraçou carinhosamente, nunca tinha estado tão perto dela e de todos os seus sentimentos quanto agora. Ele definitivamente demorara trinta e seis anos para viver um momento como aquele, estava participando da vida de Rosana, pelo menos uma vez, e como pai.

― Obrigada, papai! - falou com tato, demorara tanto tempo para pronunciar tal palavra, que temia não conseguir fazer direito.

― Vai me prometer uma coisa, Rosie - apesar de estar emocionado também, manteve seu tom paternal e firme -, você irá para o Egito, vai se casar lá e de lá não sairá até que eu a chame. Compreendeu? Infelizmente não posso prometer a você e a Severus uma lua-de-mel duradoura. Terão tempo para isso mais tarde.

― Dumbie, o que aconteceu no Ministério? - ela desviou o assunto.

― A profecia foi quebrada e Lorde Voldemort ficou sem acesso a ela... felizmente! Creio que já sabe que seu amigo Lucius está em Azkaban. E perdemos Black, Bellatrix o matou.

― Aquela vaga... - ela encarou o pai, que lançou-lhe um ar de reprovação. - Desculpe, professor. Foi força de expressão, eu ainda pego Bella e arranco aquele sorriso dela. Eu me lembro vagamente de Sirius, andava com James e Lupin, não?

― E Peter - completou ele. - Uma grande perda, Harry está arrasado. Pobre menino. Acho que coloquei um fardo muito pesado em seus ombros. Temo que tenha cometido outro erro, como fiz com você.

― Não cometeu erro algum comigo, paizinho - Rosie sorriu, idéia de chamá-lo assim já parecia normal. - Só quis me proteger, mas nada. E se voltei foi porque queria ficar perto de você, cuidar de você.

― Eu a amo, Rosie - disse um Dumbledore envelhecido pelo peso das palavras. - Por favor, nunca acredite em tudo o que ouve e, principalmente, jure que não contestará qualquer atitude minha ou de Severus, promete?

― Aonde quer chegar com isso? - o olhou desconfiada, ouviu as malditas vozes em sua cabeça. - Há algo que não quer me contar? Por que? Você me prometeu que não teríamos mais segredos.

― Não há segredos, criança - ele sorriu. - Só quero que confie em minhas decisões e confie no homem que é seu futuro marido. Não me parece nada demais.

― Não, não é! - ela deu-lhe um beijo suave no rosto. - Eu sei que está me escondendo algo, algo que vai me fazer sofrer - ela respirou fundo. - Onde está Severus?

― Foi ver Voldemort e apurar o que puder - ele se levantou. - Já está de volta, vou deixá-los a sós.

― Obrigada. Eu o amo... muito, papai! - ela sorriu ternamente para o homem de longas barbas prateadas a sua frente.

Dumbledore olhou carinhosamente para filha e saiu do quarto. Foi para seu escritório com a certeza de que ninguém poderia arrancar dele aqueles sentimentos todos que o invadiam. Sentou-se em sua cadeira com as mãos cruzadas e sorriu.

Pouco depois que o Diretor saiu, Snape entrou pela porta que dava para o vestíbulo. Retirou a capa e se aproximou da cama, onde um par de olhos castanhos o encarava aflito. Ele sentou na beira da cama e segurou as mãos de Rosie entre as suas.

― Você estava certa, minha querida - disse ele tentando sorrir. - O Lorde acha que você o traiu, fora o fato de culpar Lucius pelo fracasso da missão. Tenho que falar com Dumbledore, acho que ele deve mandá-la imediatamente para o Egito.

― Eu já concordei em ir, apesar de que não me agradar a idéia de que os dois homens a quem mais amo permaneçam aqui sem mim - ela sorriu palidamente.

― Sobreviveremos - Snape também tentou esboçar um sorriso, sentia um vazio cada vez maior invadir-lhe a alma. - Ele contou a você sobre o meu pedido?

― Sim, professor. E disse que havia concordado - Rosie o olhava com carinho. - Você sabe o que ele está tramando, Sevie?

Snape sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha: "Será que Dumbledore havia sido louco em contar à filha sobre as horcruxes?" Ele tentou manter a calma e o controle.

― Não, Rosie - ele a encarou. - Só sei que pretende afastá-la daqui a qualquer custo.

― O que são horcruxes, Severus? - o tom dela mudara. - Não minta. Você acabou de pensar nisso assim como também meu pai quando aqui esteve.

― Rosie, não quero envolvê-la nisso. Quanto mais pessoas souberem, mais arriscado será encontrá-las, e colocaremos você em perigo! - Snape a fitou nervoso. - Seu pai sabe disso, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

― Ele vai morrer nessa busca, Severus! - seus olhos marejaram e ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. - Eu sei. Senti quando ele pediu para confiar em suas decisões e em você sem perguntas.

― Rosana, eu fiz um Voto com seu pai quando entrei para Ordem - seu tom era frio. - Coloquei, naquele momento, minha vida à disposição dele, o que ele me pedir, eu farei! - parou e depois retomou a sua fala calma. - No entanto, senhorita Baker, me orgulho de dizer que seu pai me resgatou de mim mesmo, e independente de qualquer voto, eu sempre estarei ao lado dele. Eu confio em Dumbledore, faço o que ele me pedir.

Rosie o fitava com admiração, nunca o ouvira falar assim de seu pai ou de quem quer que fosse. Ali estava o menino que ela conhecera na plataforma 9 3/4, amuado, com os cabelos lisos em desalinho e seus olhos penetrantes. Ela estava com sua mãe, ou melhor, com a senhora Baker, mas alguma coisa naquele menino de onze anos lhe chamou a atenção. As mães de ambos se despediram deles e tanto ela quanto o menino entraram no Expresso. Não se viram até o meio da viagem quando Rosie resolveu andar pelo trem. Ela estava entretida em seus pensamentos e ao entrar num vagão derrubou alguma coisa. No mesmo instante ela viu Severus abaixando para pegar um livro no chão. Apesar de todas as reclamações por parte do menino, Rosie resolveu estabelecer uma conversa. Ela podia sentir todos os sentimentos tumultuados em seu coração e seus pensamentos conflituosos.

Rosie o encarou e o sentiu recuar. Então ele perguntou o que ela estava fazendo dentro de sua mente. Snape era bom, assim que se sentiu ameaçado fechou sua mente rapidamente. Ela sorriu e tentou explicar o que podia fazer. A princípio ele talvez pudesse ajudá-la a controlar aquilo, já que conseguira afastá-la de suas lembranças com desenvoltura. Severus, no entanto, não pareceu tão entusiasmado com o dom de sua nova amiga.

Aos poucos ela conseguiu cativar a amizade dele. Eram bons em Poções, Feitiços e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Snape não gostava de se expor, então duvidava que alguém desconfiasse de sua amizade por ela. Rosie, por sua vez, se sentia tão a parte da turma, que não fazia questão de notoriedade. Talvez por isso encontrassem lugares estranhos para estudarem juntos ou apenas conversarem. Enquanto isso, o diretor começara a ensiná-la a controlar o que podia fazer e Rosie começou a sentir mais segura.

Ao modo deles a amizade crescera, e cada dia descobriam mais coisas em comum. Toda vez que um deles se sentia triste, davam um jeito penetrar na Floresta Negra e alcançar um lugar secreto perto do lago. Uma velha cabana de caça, quase abandonada. Foi na beira do lago que Snape havia retirado seus óculos e lhe dera um beijo... seu primeiro beijo. Rosie sonhou com isso as noites seguintes, mas Snape parecia tão confuso com seus sentimentos que começou a evitá-la. As férias chegaram e quando ela voltou com treze anos completos as coisas definitivamente mudaram entre os dois. Rosana começou o namoro com Malfoy.

Rosie foi tirada de suas lembranças pela voz de Severus, que a fitava com interesse.

― No que estava pensando?

― No que você me disse: que confia no meu pai independente desse pacto - ela se sentiu corar. - Assim como um dia confiamos um no outro quando éramos adolescentes, lembra?

― Como poderia esquecer - ele sorriu. - Você sempre foi uma sonserina insuportável. A pior que eu já conheci, mas a única capaz de me aceitar como eu era.

― Era? Você continua um rabugento, Sevie - falou com desdém. - Mas eu o amo... com todos seus defeitos e virtudes.

― Por que fazemos tantas escolhas erradas? - disse ele. - Eu deveria ter lutado por você, não deixado Lucius namorá-la. E essa foi apenas a primeira...

― Esqueça isso, querido. Diga-me o que Dumbledore quer com as partes da alma de Voldemort? - Rosie foi direta, tinha acabado de lembrar o que eram horcruxes.

― Você sabe o que são horcruxes? - Snape disse arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

― Acabei de lembrar de um livro que li na biblioteca de meu tio, existem muitos deles lá que não se encontram normalmente por aí... muitos de Magia Negra. Sim, sei exatamente o que são - ela confirmou com a cabeça.

― Dumbledore quer destruí-las para eliminar qualquer possibilidade de retorno do Lorde depois de seu confronto inevitável com Potter - ele fixou o olhar nela.

― Eu posso ajudar a descobri-las - Rosie devolveu-lhe o olhar.

― Não, você vai para o Egito! - Snape foi seco.

― Quem vai me impedir? - ela falou desafiante.

― Eu! Ainda não sou seu marido por direito - ele chegou próximo a ela -, mas sou de fato.

Rosie não pôde reclamar, seus lábios estavam colados nos dele. As mãos envolviam-lhe os cabelos, a paixão inebriava sua alma. Snape a deitou sobre os lençóis e retirou-lhe rapidamente as peças de roupa enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Minutos depois só havia seus corpos nus se entregando a um balé de emoções e sensações diversas.

Eram pernas e mãos que se enroscavam. Bocas, beijos e línguas que se tocavam e exploravam cada parte de seus corpos. Carícias, desejos que se aprofundavam... e uma explosão de luxúria e libido incontroláveis. Paixão, amor e, de repente, vinha a plenitude desse ardor, despejando todo o gozo e suor em si próprios. Os corpos arquearam e despencaram apoiados um no outro.

Rosie o fitou sorrindo, podia sentir cada músculo dele tremer sobre a sua pele. Snape por sua vez, encostou seu rosto no colo dela, fechando os olhos e tentando prolongar aquela sensação maravilhosa. Assim que sentiu a tensão afrouxar, Rosana começou a beijá-lo ardentemente até que enrijecesse novamente. Passaram a noite inteira se amando.

A conversa com Dumbledore tinha ficado para amanhã.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X 

A voz soou dentro do escritório.

― Entre, professor - disse Dumbledore.

Snape entrou no aposento e se dirigiu para a mesa onde o Diretor se encontrava. Ele esperou que o outro falasse primeiro, não sabia se Dumbledore o perdoaria por não tê-lo procurado tão logo voltou da entrevista com Lorde Voldemort.

― Como está Rosie, Severus? - perguntou sorrindo.

― Bem, professor - disse ele visivelmente constrangido.

― Fico feliz que a ame desse jeito, Severus - Dumbledore fitou-o com interesse. - Porém, agora mais do que nunca peço que mantenha esse sentimento sob controle. Imagino que vai me confirmar que tudo o que Rosie viu é verdade, não?

― Infelizmente sim, Diretor - Snape falou preocupado. - O Lorde acha que Rosana o traiu, receio que isso antecipe seus planos.

― Sim, Severus, de certa forma, sim - ele o encarou. - Esse é o momento de tirá-la daqui! As aulas acabaram e o ano letivo só começará em dois meses. Você irá com ela imediatamente para o Egito, já está tudo providenciado com Ali.

― Sim senhor, professor, mas e quanto a horcruxe que descobrimos? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

― Eu irei sozinho, Severus - disse o diretor se colocando de pé. - Preciso que você a leve em segurança.

― Posso ir e voltar no mesmo dia, diretor - Snape retrucou.

Dumbledore sorriu e passou ao lado de Snape dando-lhe uma leve palmadinha no ombro.

― Não faria isso com Rosie. Nem com você - ele andava pelo escritório. - Espero que pelo menos possam passar alguns dias juntos.

― Como queira, professor - disse Snape em assentimento.

― Agora vá e peça a senhorita Baker que se apronte - ele piscou o olho.

Snape já estava na porta quando a voz de Dumbledore chegou aos seus ouvidos dizendo em tom paternal: - A propósito, professor, Ali irá realizar o casamento de vocês amanhã. Não se opõe, não é?

― Não, senhor - respondeu um aturdido professor de Poções, e saiu em direção aos seus aposentos.

Após um breve relato do que se passara no escritório do diretor, Snape e Rosie se aprontaram para partir. Logo depois estavam de pé diante de Dumbledore. O Diretor se despediu de Rosana com um beijo na testa. Os dois entraram na lareira e sumiram nas chamas verdes. Dumbledore ficou fitando o lugar onde há poucos segundos vira sua filha ao lado de Snape. Suspirou, foi até a cadeira e se sentou. Tinha certeza de que era o melhor a fazer, apesar do aperto que sentia em vê-la partir novamente.

Severus e Rosana chegaram a escaldante cidade do Cairo rapidamente. Ali os esperava numa enorme sala com paredes decoradas com tecido colorido e com estofados ricamente brocados. Ele sorriu para Rosie, que se adiantou para abraçá-lo. Ali era um homem alto e corpulento, cabelos escuros, moreno, com barbas compridas e grisalhas, e olhos verdes pequenos. Apesar de ser idoso, ainda guardava vestígios de beleza envoltos em sua veste branca. Ele era o Ministro da Magia do Egito e amigo Dumbledore. Rosie ficara na casa dele todos esses anos e Ali cuidara dela como a uma filha. Não foi à toa que Rosie sentiu-se em casa assim que pisou nos tapetes persas da sala onde estavam. Ali recebeu Rosana com um abraço acolhedor e carinhoso. E depois se dirigiu a Snape estendendo-lhe a mão num sorriso.

― Você deve ser Severus Snape, o noivo de Rosie? - ele falou num inglês polido.

― Sim, senhor - Snape, nesse momento, sentia um imenso calor. - Sou professor de Poções em Hogwarts também.

― Claro - o sorriso em seu rosto se alargou. - Albus falou algo a respeito. Fico feliz com a escolha de Rosie, mas saiba que sou um padrinho exigente. Ela é uma mulher e tanto! Bom, acho que gostariam de um banho, não? - e fitando-os, viu que ambos assentiram com as cabeças no mesmo instante. - Sigam-me, seus aposentos estão prontos. Receio, no entanto, que ficarão em quartos separados até amanhã, até a cerimônia.

Snape e Rosie se entreolharam, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer no momento além de aceitar o costume regional.

Tinham chegado à porta de seus respectivos aposentos, e ao olhar de Ali se despediram e entraram em seus quartos. Para surpresa de Severus, o quarto era muito mais decorado, com tecidos e véus em cores quentes, do que a sala onde aparataram. O ambiente era grande e bem iluminado, o prédio era em estilo árabe, com janelas de treliças em forma de arco que se abriam para pequenas sacadas. No centro do aposento havia uma cama enorme com tecidos acetinados e almofadas soltas na cabeceira. Um aroma de sândalo exalava do incenso aceso a um canto.

Ele foi até a sacada e olhou para a agitada rua que margeava o edifício. Ao longe divisou as imensas esculturas de pedras milenares, as Pirâmides de Gisé sobressaiam junto ao céu em crepúsculo; mais abaixo surgia o Nilo com suas plácidas águas completando a paisagem. Um rapaz entrou anunciando que seu banho estava pronto, Snape assentiu e o seguiu. A peça que servia de banheiro era tão rica quanto o quarto, e o cheiro que vinha da banheira a sua frente era convidativo e exótico. O criado se retirou com uma reverência, e ele se rendeu aos prazeres de um banho relaxante. Cerca de uma hora depois foi chamado pelo mesmo criado a descer para a ceia.

Havia várias mesas repletas de pessoas, e entupidas de pratos diversos e cascatas de frutas. Por alguns minutos ele se lembrou de Hogwarts. Procurou Rosana, que estava com uma linda veste azul turquesa e que deixava apenas seus olhos à mostra. Snape já tinha visto alguma coisa parecida em fotos. Ao lado dela havia um lugar vazio e do outro estava Ali. Snape se dirigiu para o lugar desocupado e se acomodou ao lado de Rosie. Nunca se sentira tão estranho, mas a noite transcorreu muito bem.

Quando voltou ao seu quarto, só conseguia pensar naquela atmosfera de mistério e nos lençóis de cetim aonde poderia estar deitado ao lado de Rosana. Ele não pudera nem beijá-la antes de entrarem em seus aposentos, mas de certa forma se sentiu reconfortado, no dia seguinte cobriria ela de carinho. A sensação de que estaria casado em algumas horas deixou seu coração aos pulos. No quarto ao lado estava Rosana escovando o cabelo para dormir e pensando exatamente a mesma coisa, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Dumbledore estava esperando-os sentado ao lado do velho amigo, quando ambos chegaram para o café da manhã. Sorriu para eles enquanto Rosie corria em sua direção. Ela deu-lhe um leve beijo no rosto e sentou ao seu lado. Severus, por sua vez, sentou ao lado de Rosie. A agitação no pequeno edifício para a preparação da cerimônia começara cedo.

Horas depois Severus se olhava no espelho do banheiro e constatava ser deveras estranho ter que admitir que aquela roupa vinho lhe caía bem. Alguma coisa o preocupava mais, suas mãos suavam frio, como ele podia perder o controle sobre si mesmo naquele momento? Havia passado por momentos mais difíceis e não se lembrava de ter ficado tão apreensivo.

A resposta veio com a entrada de Rosana no salão onde ele a esperava junto com Ali, este último bem a sua frente. Dumbledore entrou conduzindo a filha, que trajava um lindo vestido dourado, com um lenço da mesma cor encobrindo-lhe o rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos castanhos de fora. Apesar das vestimentas e dos costumes muçulmanos, a celebração foi feita nos padrões ocidentais. Havia alguns convidados por parte de Ali, que fizera questão de oferecer um banquete regado a muito vinho e comida tradicionais. Dumbledore ficou até quase o fim da festa, mas assim que os noivos se retiraram ele partiu.

O quarto de Rosie havia sido preparado para o casal, um cheiro doce de baunilha pairava no ar e pétalas de rosas de todas as cores cobriam o chão. Severus a pegara nos braços e a depositara suavemente no chão ao entrarem. Olhou para a esposa com carinho, ela estava ainda com o lenço sobre o rosto. Ele retirou-o cuidadosamente e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente, murmurando:

― Eu a amo, senhora Rosana Dumbledore Snape.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso, as mãos dele percorreram rapidamente o vestido dela desabotoando-o enquanto ela livrava-o da túnica. Snape a colocou contra a parede, retirando-lhe a última peça de roupa íntima. Os dedos não menos ávidos de Rosie desabotoaram suas calças. Ela gemeu ao sentir os lábios deles descerem até seus seios enquanto agarrava-lhe os cabelos. Ele mordiscou-os delicadamente, depois deslizou sua língua pela barriga dela, no mesmo instante em que sua mão acariciava-lhe o sexo.

Severus a fitou, excitado, cada parte do corpo da esposa exalava desejo. Ele a tomou nos braços de novo e deitou-a sobre a cama. Rosie sorriu e ele recomeçou a beijá-la. Ela alcançou a rigidez de seu membro como uma das mãos e estimulava-o ferozmente. Não mais que minutos depois ele a penetrava, arrancando um grito rouco de ambos. Snape deitou-se levemente sob ela, o corpo tremendo de prazer enquanto Rosie respirava em descompasso.

Rosana fitou o homem ali em seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos. Como podia ter vivido tanto tempo sem o calor daquele corpo? Sem a luxúria daqueles lábios? Ele havia escorregado para o travesseiro ao lado e sorria-lhe com os lábios crispados ao canto. Rosie fez uma cara de safada, correu os lábios pelo tórax dele até a cintura. Descreveu longas elipses em torno de seu umbigo, mordeu-o suavemente um pouco mais abaixo e quando alcançou seu membro, o chupou sofregamente. Snape sentiu seu corpo todo reagir a cada investida da língua dela ao percorrê-lo em espirais. Não iria agüentar muito tempo, colocou-a de bruços e puxando-a para si, possuiu-a mais uma vez. Ficaram nesse doce bailado sexual quase a noite inteira.

O sol penetrava pelas frestas das janelas iluminando o quarto com tonalidades amarelo-alaranjadas, formando um degrade suave até chegar aos pés da cama onde Rosie e Snape dormiam. A noiva abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, olhou para o lado, Severus estava deitado de bruços e os lençóis cobriam-lhe apenas a parte da cintura e quadris. Ele dormia um sono solto, ela sorriu e beijou-lhe as costas nuas. Snape resmungou algo, ela avançou até seu rosto, afastou os cabelos e sussurrou um "Bom dia" suavemente ao ouvido. Ele sorriu sem abrir os olhos, puxou-a pelo braço e a fez deslizar por cima de seu corpo, Rosie caiu aconchegada na sua frente. Snape então abriu os olhos e a beijou com paixão, depois aninhou sua cabeça no colo dela murmurando "Bom dia, senhora Snape!" Rosie acariciou seus cabelos negros num gesto maternal.

― Vamos, Severus, temos que levantar - ela disse baixo sorrindo.

― Não - ele respondeu tão baixo quanto ela. - Não quero comer.

― Já passou da hora do café da manhã, meu anjo - Rosie empurrou os braços dele para o lado e saiu da cama dizendo: - Quero que você conheça a cidade do Cairo!

Severus se obrigou a abrir definitivamente os olhos e encará-la, mas só viu Rosie entrando no banheiro encoberta apenas por uma camisola transparente. Aquilo decididamente parecia um convite, enrolou-se no lençol e foi até ela. A banheira estava cheia de espuma, Rosie acabara de dar um nó no cabelo e retirara a camisola. Ele a fitou com grande interesse, deixou o lençol escorregar até o chão, andou em sua direção e a agarrou por trás, virando-a para si. Rosie sorriu, ele a beijou e entraram abraçados na banheira.

Quase uma hora depois, eles desceram, atravessaram o pátio e saíram para a rua movimentada.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI 

Snape seguia a esposa olhando detidamente cada detalhe das cenas que surgiam diante de seus olhos. O calor lhe parecia mais insuportável do que antes, o clima seco fazia com que essa sensação fosse maior. Ele estava acostumado com as baixas temperaturas da Inglaterra e suas constantes chuvas, aquilo definitivamente fugia aos seus padrões, mas Rosie sentia-se tão a vontade percorrendo aquelas ruas apinhadas de pessoas, que fez com que Snape relevasse seu costumeiro estado de ânimo.

Rosana mostrava-lhe tudo que surgia pelo caminho. O trânsito daquela cidade era caótico, os trouxas tinham uma verdadeira inclinação em utilizar as buzinas de seus carros para qualquer coisa. De tempo em tempo, Severus estremecia com o soar de uma delas ao seu lado. Conseguiram a muito custo e esbarrões atravessar a movimentada rua. A cidade era um museu aberto às margens do Nilo. Em cada ruela, beco e rua podiam ser encontrados o moderno e o antigo convivendo em harmonia. Eram cores, cheiros e construções exóticas, e aquilo começara a fasciná-lo.

Os cafés esfumaçados por narguilés, a visão das Pirâmides de Gizé, os barcos deslizando sobre as águas do Nilo e o entoar de canções nas mesquitas por onde passavam, faziam com que Severus, no seu imaginário ocidental, mitificar-se mais ainda com a visão da cidade do Cairo.

Ele e Rosie chegaram a uma mesquita muito bonita que surgia como uma ilha de calmaria num bairro tão animado, eles entraram em sua arquitetura harmoniosa. Por alguns poucos minutos Snape conseguiu relaxar. Perto dali, Rosie o levou para conhecer um bazar. Ele constatou rapidamente que estava no lugar errado, uma infinidade de ruas formando um labirinto de lojas abarrotadas de tudo que se podia imaginar roubou o lugar da cena calma do interior da mesquita.

Não havia como andar por aquelas ruas sem esbarrar em alguém a todo o momento. Como as mulheres gostavam daquilo? Era uma coisa que ele se perguntava nesse momento, pois sua paciência já chegara ao fim. A visita às Pirâmides e ao Museu ficaria para o dia seguinte. Retornaram para casa de Ali encontrando os mesmos obstáculos da ida. Jantaram com o padrinho de Rosie e subiram para o quarto.

Rosana o fitava com curiosidade, apesar de ter visto várias vezes Snape fazer caretas ao longo do passeio, não o ouvira emitir qualquer comentário. Ela estava retirando suas vestes para poder banhar-se de novo, quando perguntou a ele:

― Então querido, gostou da cidade? - ela sorriu entrando na banheira.

― Bom, não é o que eu possa chamar de divertido - ele sorriu amarelo, ajoelhado na beira da banheira. - Com um bando de trouxas se atirando em nossa direção e aquele barulho todo nas ruas. Contudo, devo admitir que a história do Egito imponha um ar de mistério fascinante a essa cidade.

― Isso quer dizer que no fundo você apreciou o passeio - Rosie assoprou uma porção de espuma na direção dele e completou dizendo: - Venha, vamos aproveitar esse clima mítico aqui dentro - e o puxou para dentro da banheira com roupa e tudo.

Segundo depois já não havia mais roupas como barreira para seus corpos, apenas a espuma da banheira.

Os dias seguintes se sucederam assim, visitaram as Pirâmedes, o Museu do Cairo, a Cidadela de Saladino. São um povo muito rico em cultura. O mundo bruxo egípcio não era muito diferente do trouxa, Snape logo percebeu isso. O bairro bruxo era colorido e exótico, e cheio de bruxos se esbarrando como nas ruas que ele visitara com Rosie. Mesmo assim ele já sentia acostumado ao jeito peculiar daquelas pessoas viverem.

Parecia incrível como se adaptara tão fácil aquela vida, Rosana parecia mais viva ali do que ele jamais a vira antes. Era como se nada pudesse atingi-los, como se todo o passado tivesse sido deixado para trás, como se Voldemort não existisse. O mais engraçado era que o passado daquelas pessoas o envolvia em seu presente e transformava dia a dia sua vida. Nunca imaginara uma vida de casado tão simples, nunca achara que pudesse literalmente recomeçar. Mas isso decididamente não era para um ex-Comensal como ele, e a sua marca ardeu quando Snape menos esperava.

Era o seu sinal, a deixa para voltar. Foram apenas quinze dias, mas tinham sido os dias mais felizes que ele vivera até então. Rosana estava ao seu lado quando aconteceu e ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, não havia como fugir. Severus a abraçou forte contra o peito, depois ela o beijou apaixonadamente. As mãos dele deslizaram sobre o vestido dela com uma fúria louca até alcançarem suas coxas, e levantou-o arrancando sua calcinha. Rosie estava contra a parede, o agarrava pelo pescoço com a mesma intensidade, retirou a blusa e percorreu as costas dele com as unhas.

Severus continuava explorando seu corpo com as mãos ávidas, enquanto ela o beijava e acariciava. Foram derrubando tudo pelo caminho até chegarem na cama. Ele rasgou o vestido dela, a mordia, beijava, lambia com toda a voracidade que sua alma lhe permitia. Rosie não deixava por menos, o chupava da forma mais faminta que Snape ousaria pensar.

As bocas se engoliam, as respirações aceleraram, as carícias chegaram aos extremos, já não havia parte que as suas mãos não tivessem explorado. Os sexos já ardiam, pulsavam, e exigiam a redenção de ambos. Eles não pararam, queriam gravar suas marcas pessoais em cada parte de seus corpos e alma, como se o dia de amanhã não existisse, eram seres irracionais se amando selvagemente. Não havia barreiras para se possuírem, não se impuseram limites.

Quando separaram seus corpos, que ainda arqueavam fortemente, ele pode ver duas grossas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto de Rosie. Snape a puxou para si e a fitou com carinho, era a segunda vez que a ninava em seus braços como uma criança. Rosana o beijou ternamente, e ele se levantou da cama procurando no chão suas roupas espalhadas. Vestiu-se e colocou alguns pertences na valise que trouxera.

Rosie havia colocado uma veste rosa pálido, e o acompanhou até a sala vazia onde ficava a lareira em que eles chegaram dias antes. Snape passou os dedos no rosto dela com carinho, encostaram suas testas, e se fitaram durante um tempo.

― Tome cuidado mesmo aqui, ouviu Rosie? - ele disse primeiro.

― Não me faça esperar mais quinze anos, Sevie - ela sorriu angustiada. - Se não voltar para mim, eu vou atrás de você aonde for, me entendeu?

― Não vai precisar. Eu voltarei - ele a beijou e foi para a lareira, pegou pó de flu e disse: - Hogwarts!

A última imagem que ele viu foi a de Rosana de pé a sua frente, tão linda quanto estava quando a vira voltar para Hogwarts. Somente uma coisa o preocupou, as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, e ele tentou apagar isso de suas lembranças.

My Immortal

Evanescence

Meu imortal

Estou tão cansada de estar aqui

Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis

E se você tiver que ir 

Eu desejo que você vá logo

Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui

E isso não vai me deixa em paz

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

Essa dor é muito real

Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Você costumava me cativar

Pela sua luz ressonante

Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás

Seu rosto assombra

Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis

Sua voz expulsou

Toda a sanidade em mim

,Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi

Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo

Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim, mim... mim...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII 

Severus não teve tempo de falar com Dumbledore, foi diretamente ao Lorde das Trevas assim que chegou em Hogwarts. Seu papel de agente duplo pesava-lhe agora muito mais, livrou sua mente de qualquer lembrança de Rosie.

Quando se apresentou a Voldemort estava tão frio e calmo como das outras vezes. Draco Malfoy estava lá, ele havia marcado o menino, e Snape não sabia dizer ao certo porque aquilo não o assustou. Talvez fosse porque presenciara o Lorde fazendo a mesma coisa com Rosie a dezessete anos atrás. Ela era apenas uma menina, apenas um pouco mais velha do que Draco.

Bellatrix devia ter presenciado toda a cena, porque estava ao lado do sobrinho tendo um enorme sorriso no rosto. Narcissa, ao contrário da irmã, parecia mais pálida do que o normal. Os olhos vermelhos demonstravam que tinha chorado muito e as olheiras deveriam significar as noites em claro a que se submetia desde a prisão de Lucius. Na realidade este fato não incomodava nem um pouco Snape, apenas o deixava aliviado.

Todos se retiraram, e ele e Voldemort ficaram a sós.

― Não consegui localizar aquela vadia - disse o Lorde em referência a Rosie. - Nenhuma notícia de seu paradeiro em Hogwarts, Severus?

― Não, Milorde - ele respondeu impassível, apesar de suas entranhas queimarem ao ouvir as palavras que o Lorde usara. - Dumbledore não fala na filha e nem a tem em seus pensamentos.

― Esse é o tipo de sentimento que aquele velho tolo não deixaria ao seu alcance - Voldemort o encarou. - Não se preocupe com isso por hora, preciso que você fique de olho em Draco. Eu o encarreguei de uma missão muito importante, matar Dumbledore. Sabe, sempre pensei em usar Rosie para liquidá-lo, agora farei o contrário, assim ficará mais fácil achá-la.

― Sim, senhor - Snape não demonstrou qualquer alteração na voz ou no seu semblante. - E se o rapaz falhar, Mestre? Não o acha muito inexperiente para fazer tal coisa?

― Espero que para o bem dele e de sua mãe, se saia bem, caso contrário, quando Lucius deixar Azkaban, o fará sem família! - Deu uma risada aguda e histérica. - Os Malfoy liquidados! - riu novamente. - Se ele não o fizer, você o fará, Severus. Quero-o morto e quando Rosie aparecer ela vai saber a quem traiu. Agora vá, já tem suas ordens. Volte para seu posto.

― Sim, Milorde - fez uma rápida reverência e se retirou.

Dumbledore o esperava em seu escritório. Snape fez ao Diretor um relatório completo de tudo o que se passara no seu encontro com Voldemort. A preocupação de ambos se voltara para Rosana, mas chegaram a conclusão que deviam deixar Draco seguir com o plano de Voldemort. Dumbledore avisou-o, então, que sairia naquela noite para destruir uma das horcruxes. Ele havia finalmente encontrado o anel de Servolo e iria destruí-lo. Severus tentou persuadir o Diretor a levá-lo junto, mas seu pedido foi negado, caso algo desse errado os dois estariam expostos.

Já era tarde da noite quando o Diretor procurou o professor de Poções em seus aposentos. Estava abatido, muito fraco e seu braço sangrava terrivelmente. Snape saiu em direção ao armário onde guardava seus estoques particulares de poções e ingredientes, e voltou com um pequeno vidro verde. Dumbledore estava apoiado nos travesseiros da cama do professor, a vida parecia lhe deixar aos poucos. Apavorado ante essa perspectiva, Severus deixou que o líquido escuro e espesso escorresse pelos lábios entreabertos do Diretor.

Agora era esperar, esticou as pernas de Dumbledore sobre a cama fazendo-o deitar, e cobriu-o com os lençóis. Depois puxou a cadeira para perto da cama e se sentou ao lado da figura de barba prateada do sogro, que agora parecia etérea. Adormeceu ali no momento em que o corpo e alma já não conseguiam mais velar por si próprio. Foi o Diretor quem o acordou, havia recuperado a cor dos lábios e a vitalidade.

Snape pôde perceber que apesar de seus esforços a mão de Dumbledore ficara sem vida, porém ele tinha conseguido evitar o pior. Apesar de abatido, o Diretor estava vivo.

― Obrigado, Severus - disse o Diretor sorrindo. - Estou em dívida com você, só não sei se poderei pagá-la tão cedo.

― Não, senhor - respondeu o professor devolvendo-lhe o sorriso -, estamos quites. Só que da próxima vez que for atrás de alguma horcrux, eu irei junto!

― Veremos isso no momento certo - deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e foi em direção a porta. - A propósito, antes do início das aulas irei ao Egito, daqui a duas semanas. Tem interesse em me acompanhar nessa aventura, professor?

― Se me permitir, senhor - Snape realmente sorria -, terei o maior prazer em rever minha esposa.

Dumbledore assentiu, e caminhando vagarosamente para a porta, deixou os aposentos do professor nas masmorras em direção ao seu escritório. Severus deitou-se na cama lembrando da última imagem de Rosie ao despedir-se dele ao pé da lareira. Como gostaria de sentir o calor dos lábios dela nos seus naquele momento, adormeceu sentindo-a afagar seus cabelos.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII 

As coisas tomaram rumos inesperados nas semanas seguintes. O Lorde das Trevas já não admitia longas ausências por parte de Snape, talvez devido a missão de Draco e de seu humor, que se tornara insuportável. O fato era que Severus agora tinha que ocupar uma residência fora de Hogwarts, uma velha casa em um decrépito bairro londrino.

Dias antes do início das aulas, Narcissa o procurou com o firme propósito de pedir que ele intercede-se por Draco junto a Voldemort. Bellatrix havia ido com a irmã e não parecia nada satisfeita com o pedido feito a Snape. Infelizmente ele não teria como obter tal indulgência do Lorde, porém prometeu cuidar do menino. Aquilo aparentemente não foi o suficiente para a mulher loira a sua frente largar suas vestes, e interromper seu pranto.

Sabia que Draco tinha sido praticamente forçado a se aliar aos Comensais, apesar de que "titia" Bella devia tê-lo atormentado com seu fanatismo em servir a Voldemort incondicionalmente. O menino por sua vez não tinha culpa de ter uma tia louca ao seu lado aconselhando-o. Snape fitou Narcissa, que estava aos prantos, entregue ao desespero, e ouvindo mais uma meia dúzia de provocações de Bella, tomou sua decisão.

Ele tinha consciência das intenções do Lorde em usá-lo caso Draco falha-se. Sabia que estava chegando também a hora em que teria que obedecer o pedido feito por Dumbledore semanas antes, durante uma conversa que ambos tiveram sobre as horcruxes. O Diretor o havia lembrado de seu voto, quando contou sobre uma premonição da professora Trelawney. Parecia que o receio dos dois se tornava real e Dumbledore o impedia de agir na tentativa de evitar o pior.

Aqueles pensamentos cruzaram sua mente como um raio. Rosie, ela sim o preocupava mais qualquer outra pessoa. O que ela diria do que ele estava prestes a fazer naquele ano? E ele não tinha com explicar nada a ela! Snape não poderia ir com o Diretor visitá-la. Estava preso àquela casa com seus móveis bolorentos e seus vidros turvos, estava preso às suas promessas, preso ao seu passado e suas escolhas erradas. Só Merlin sabia quando isso se resolveria. Talvez fosse tarde demais e ele iria perder tudo que mais amava na vida.

Na realidade Severus Snape já não podia voltar atrás. Todas as cenas dos quinze dias com Rosie formaram um filme em sua cabeça, toda aquela felicidade não era para ele. Severus Snape era um Comensal, um traidor, e muito que provavelmente seria um assassino frio e cruel. Ele não era o marido ideal para Rosie, porque acreditara nisso? Por que simplesmente a amava mais do que a si mesmo.

Snape controlou seu próprio desespero e se fixou nos olhos lacrimosos de Narcissa. Afastou seus pensamentos, suas lembranças e suas emoções. Desviou seu olhar sem encarar Bellatrix, aquela mulher o enojava mais do que Pettigrew. Então Narcissa perguntou se ele seria capaz de fazer um Voto Perpétuo, e interiormente ele riu de si mesmo. Repetiu as palavras de Narcissa e logo depois ouviu a gargalhada vitoriosa de Bella. Revoltado com a situação e consigo mesmo, respondeu à mulher loira:

― Certamente, Narcissa, farei o Voto Perpétuo - disse baixinho. - Talvez sua irmã aceite ser nossa avalista.

O queixo de Bellatrix havia caído no momento em que Snape se ajoelhou em frente a sua irmã, quando uniram suas mãos direitas. Mesmo assombrada com a cena, ela aproximou a ponta de sua varinha e a colocou sobre as mãos unidas. Conforme Narcissa ia pronunciando o juramento e Snape aceitando-o, línguas de fogo saíam da varinha e entrelaçavam-se as suas mãos como arame em brasa.

Naquela noite Rosie não conseguiu dormir direito, algo lhe atormentava a alma. Acordara assustada, seu rosto estava embebido em lágrimas, o coração disparado. Sentiu-se sufocar e levantou para abrir a janela. Estava em pé na sacada, com a brisa fria da noite revolvendo seus cabelos soltos. A lua cheia ia alta derramando o luar sobre as casas e ruas. Rosie fitou os oponentes monumentos de pedra no horizonte, que refulgiam a luz da lua, e grossas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos, podia ver claramente a cena que a pouco a deixara tão perturbada. Snape e Dumbledore estavam com as mãos direitas unidas, alguém se aproximou com a varinha em punho. Feixes de fogo saíram da ponta da varinha entrelaçando-se as mãos dos dois, o foco de sua visão mudou para quem empunhava a varinha no momento: o rosto tomou um contorno de mulher, os cabelos castanhos, a pele morena; novamente viu as mãos unidas e dois vultos ajoelhados. Percebeu que o ambiente era outro, o escritório do Diretor sumira dando lugar a uma sala pequena com uma poltrona puída e uma mesa bamba, Snape agora unia a sua mão a de uma mulher loira.

Para assombro de Rosana, a imagem se definiu e ela viu surgirem as figuras de Bellatrix e Narcissa. Bella empunhava a varinha enquanto a mão de Ciça e Snape estavam unidas, as grossas línguas de fogo selaram o pacto. Rosie estendeu a mão tentando tocá-lo, mas foi arrastada para fora da cena por alguma coisa invisível, como sempre acontecia. Agora estava numa das torres de Hogwarts, Dumbledore a sua frente, amparado na parede de pedra, muito fraco e pálido. Ela sentia sua pulsação diminuir conforme ele falava com um menino loiro, que estava de costas para ela naquele instante. Rosie não precisava ver-lhe as feições para saber que era Draco Malfoy. Havia mais alguém ali, ela podia sentir sua respiração, seu desespero perante a cena, mas não o via. Sabia que Harry não podia se mexer, estava imobilizado por um feitiço. Rosie tentou ouvir o que o Diretor dizia, mas as frases chegavam entrecortadas aos seus ouvidos. Ela então percebeu que Malfoy lhe apontava a varinha e hesitava em matá-lo.

Rosana estava tão impotente quanto Harry na cena, mas a angústia de ambos era a mesma. A porta ao lado de onde o menino estava imobilizado se abriu, e por ela entraram alguns Comensais conhecidos de Rosie e mais uma figura de quem ela já ouvira falar muitas vezes e reconhecera imediatamente, o lobisomem Greyback. O que se seguiu foram minutos de horror puro, era como se voltasse aos seus dezoito anos. Viu os Bakers, sua casa, o medo percorreu-lhe o corpo como naquela noite, e fechou seus olhos suplicando a Merlin que tudo desaparecesse. A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e Severus entrou por ela, Rosie sentiu um alívio momentâneo. Ele empunhava sua varinha, houve um alarido por parte dos presentes e Snape virou-se para Dumbledore. Tudo que ela conseguiu ouvir da boca do Diretor foi: "Severus". Então Snape retirou Draco do caminho, ergueu sua varinha e a apontou na direção de Dumbledore. Ele ainda fitou o Diretor por alguns segundos e este lhe sussurrou novamente: "Severus, por favor". Um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha atingindo Dumbledore no peito. "Nããooo! Paai!", o grito de Rosana foi sufocado pelas lágrimas que caíam em cascatas pelo rosto e molhavam as veste. Ela correu na direção da murada, mas já era tarde demais, o corpo flutuou até colidir com o chão. Rosana fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão frio de pedras da torre de Astronomia, e levando as mãos ao rosto, cortou o silêncio da noite com soluços.

Rosie tinha que sair dali, aquelas visões eram verdadeiras. Precisava andar, pensar. Vestiu uma capa preta e desceu as escadas, àquela hora não havia ninguém andando pelos corredores da casa. Deslizou sem fazer barulho até a entrada do prédio e, pronunciando algum feitiço, abriu a porta do edifício. Alcançou as ruas ainda cheias do Cairo e perdeu-se na noite.

Já devia estar andando a mais ou menos duas horas quando chegou as ruínas. Eram casas construídas com areia no tempo em que os cristãos chegaram ao Egito, ou algo parecido. Rosie entrou no pedaço de deserto que surgia a seus pés, o luar fazia a areia reluzir e iluminava seu caminho. Sua vontade era se enterrar ali no meio do nada. A brisa continuava soprando fria.

As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, fitou a lua e os fechou. Escorregou até o chão de areia e escondeu seu rosto sob os joelhos. A única cena que via era o rosto transtornado de Severus. Então ela temeu, temeu mais ainda o que vira. Lembrou-se das palavras do pai, da conversa que tivera com ele. Dumbledore pedira a ela que confiasse incondicionalmente nos dois. Controle era tudo do que precisava naquele momento. Tinha que usar a razão, mas "Droga! Dumbledore era seu pai e iria morrer pelas mãos do seu marido!?" Nada mudaria isso, as escolhas já haviam sido feitas, caso contrário Rosie não teria tido a visão. E o pior: sabia exatamente quem fizera a escolha. A dor que sentia era lancinante e o grito rouco dela se perdeu no deserto.

Bittersweet

Apocalyptica

_Ville_

Eu estou desistindo do fantasma do amor e de uma sombra moldada em devoção

_Lauri_

É ela que eu adoro, rainha do meu silêncio sufocante

_Ville e Lauri_

Quebre este feitiço amargamente doce em mim, perdido nos braços do destino

_Ville_

Amarga doçura

_Lauri_

Eu não vou desistir, estou possuído por ela

_Ville_

Estou carregando uma cruz, ela está se tornando minha maldição

_Ville e Lauri_

Quebre este feitiço armagamente doce em mim que está perdido nos braços do destino

_Lauri_

Amarga doçura...

_Lauri_

Eu quero você...

_Ville_

Eu só quero você...

_Lauri_

E eu preciso de você...

_Ville_

Oh eu só preciso de você

_Ville and Lauri_

Quebre este feitiço amargamente doce em mim que está perdido nos braços do destino

_Ville and L__auri_

Amarga doçura.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV 

A porta da casa de Ali se abriu e Rosie entrou por ela. O dia já havia raiado há algumas horas, e ela dirigiu-se diretamente para seus aposentos. Ao passar pela sala principal foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz conhecida que conversava com seu tio Ali. Ela empurrou a porta e entrou. Assim que a viram, foi saudada.

― Rosie! - disse Ali. - Onde estava? Pedi a Jade que fosse lhe chamar, mas ela me disse que você deveria ter saído cedo.

― Bom dia, criança - falou o outro homem de barbas prateadas.

Os olhos de Rosie estavam perdidos na figura de Dumbledore em pé ao lado do tio. Ela não respondeu a nenhum dos dois, apenas correu na direção do pai e se atirou em seus braços. Apesar de estar tão aturdido quanto o amigo, ele a acolheu carinhosamente. Ali sorriu e fazendo uma leve mesura se retirou da sala, deixando-os a sós.

― Querida - Dumbledore passou a mão sob os cabelos dela -, o que está acontecendo?

― Eu vi! Você, Severus... Por quê? - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de perder o pouco controle que tinha mantido até então.

― Acalme-se, Rosie - ele a fez sentar numa cadeira ali perto e sentou-se também.

― O que aconteceu a sua mão, papai? - disse olhando espantada a parte enegrecida no braço do Diretor.

― Primeiro me conte o que está acontecendo, depois falamos deste pequeno incidente - ele falou firme, encarando-a por detrás dos oclinhos.

― Me conte você, porque escolheu morrer! - ela o fulminava com seus olhos castanhos.

― Ah - ele respondeu calmamente -, eu deveria ter adivinhado, apesar de não possuir o mesmo dom que você, mesmo assim era fácil supor. - Dumbledore a fitou pensando: "Como ela é parecida com Melanie", e retomou suas palavras: - Rosie, eu sou dispensável nessa batalha, existem coisas muito maiores em jogo. Irei ajudar Harry a destruir as horcruxes e impedir o retorno de Voldemort através delas até chegar o meu momento... temo apenas que ele esteja próximo demais. - ela ia falar, mas calou-se a um gesto dele. - Infelizmente é preciso escolher entre perder uma batalha e ganhar uma guerra. Voldemort acha que me destruindo estará impedindo Harry de continuar, essa será sua ruína. Ele ficará mais vulnerável do que nunca.

― Pensou em mim? Ou só em Harry e na salvação do mundo? - sua voz era fria.

― Compreendo o que sente e entendo mais do que ninguém sua revolta - ele a fitava com seus olhos azuis mais profundos do que nunca. - Sei que não fui um bom pai. Nunca estive tão presente em sua vida quanto agora. Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Rosie. Só que antes de pensar em Harry e no mundo, como você colocou, estou pensando em você. Voldemort espera que com isso você saia do seu esconderijo.

― Eu o traí - Rosie baixou seus olhos -, mas sou eu quem deve pagar por isso, não você ou Severus.

― Você vai ficar exatamente onde está. - Aquelas palavras eram uma ordem. - Não vou permitir que ele manipule as vidas que bem quiser, eu já vivi a minha plenamente. E você e Severus terão seu tempo de fazê-lo também. Eu lhe disse isso uma vez e mantenho. Acha que eu permitiria que minha única filha se entregasse no meu lugar, Rosana?

― Não - murmurou. - Porque escolheu Severus para fazer isso?

― Criança, não sabemos ainda se será necessário que ele o faça - ele argumentou.

― Ele o fará, Dumbie - Rosie o fitou com os olhos suplicantes. - Acredite em mim, você já foi avisado e fez sua escolha... Por que ele?

― Severus ficará numa posição privilegiada ao lado de Voldemort - o Diretor falava com cautela. - Não pairará dúvidas sobre sua fidelidade ao Lorde, assim ele obterá informações preciosas sobre as horcruxes e ajudará Harry a liquidá-lo.

― Para seu plano dar certo todos deve, acreditar que ele é culpado do que fará - Rosana controlou sua voz embargada. - Como irá inocentá-lo?

― O professor Snape já está de posse de sua inocência: meus pensamentos! - ele colocou sua mão boa sobre as dela. - Confie em mim, se faço isso é principalmente por você. Eu a amo muito. Não iria me perdoar se algo lhe acontecesse ou se lhe deixasse desprotegida. Ele voltará para você são e salvo, eu lhe prometo. Tenho orgulho de Severus como pessoa, professor, amigo e, devo admitir, genro.

Rosana não falou nada, apenas beijou-lhe a mão e o abraçou. Foi um abraço profundo, o abrigo de ambos, a simplicidade de estarem ali como pai e filha e desfrutando ao máximo disso.

― Como conseguiu isso? - apontou com a cabeça a mão morta.

― Destruindo uma horcrux - deu-lhe um pálido sorriso. - E se não fosse por seu marido, eu provavelmente já estaria conversando com Merlin.

― Você não tem jeito, não é? - ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso meneando a cabeça.

― Creio que a juventude seja mutável, mas sendo a velhice um estado de alma... acho que me tornei um jovem aventureiro! - disse Dumbledore. - Sinto, minha querida, por Severus não ter vindo, mas ele lhe mandou isso - e passou as mãos dela um envelope lacrado.

― Obrigada, papai - Rosie fitou com carinho a caligrafia do envelope e o guardou. - O que vão fazer com Draco?

― A atitude de Severus impedirá que o menino vire um Comensal de fato - o Diretor ia continuar a falar mas foi interrompido por ela.

― Por isso ele fez um Voto com Narcissa - ela o encarou. - Sabia disso, não?

― Sim, soube hoje antes de vir - juntou as palavras um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça. - Ele fez bem, pensou rápido, se recusasse poderia levantar suspeitas indesejáveis sobre si mesmo.

― Parece que não posso lutar contra o que vocês dois decidiram fazer, ou melhor dizendo, contra o que você fará - Rosie ajoelhou aos pés dele e colocou sua cabeça em seu colo. - Eu queria que me deixasse ir, ficar com vocês lá! Estou com medo - fitou seus olhos extremamente azuis. - Eu o amo e não acho que tenha sido um mau pai, acho que foi o melhor presente que Merlin poderia me dar.

― Eu sei e fico feliz em ouvir isso, Rosie. Ia lhe contar tudo hoje, mas para minha surpresa você já sabia, sua sensitividade foi mais rápida do que eu. Lembra-se que lhe prometi não termos segredos? - ela assentiu e ele acariciou seu rosto com os dedos. - Porém acho melhor eu subir e tomar um banho, daqui a pouco servirão o almoço.

Dumbledore se levantou e imediatamente Rosie passou seu braço envolta do de seu pai e saíram da sala em direção a seus respectivos aposentos. Conversaram sobre amenidades até chegarem a porta dos quartos. Ela deu-lhe um beijo suave no rosto e entrou na porta a sua frente.

Rosana suspirou, as palavras de Dumbledore ainda ecoavam em sua mente. E ela por sua vez procurava força dentro de si mesma para aceitar tudo aquilo como deveria ser feito. Sentou-se na beira da cama, fitou o teto pintado do quarto e colocou a mão dentro das vestes, retirando o envelope lacrado que Snape lhe mandara.

Ela o levou ao rosto, e respirou fundo na tentativa de sentir o cheiro do marido no pergaminho. Olhou a frente do envelope e viu seu nome, Rosana D. Snape. Sorriu e rompeu o lacre com as pontas dos dedos. Retirou um pedaço de pergaminho escrito com a mesma caligrafia do envelope.

_Meu amor,_

_Nunca escrevi uma carta, ainda mais romântica. Só sinto a imensa necessidade de estar aí com você, mesmo sendo assim, em palavras e pensamentos. Esperei tanto tempo para sentir o que sinto, que agora tenho medo de perder você a qualquer instante. Meu refugio são as lembranças dos seus beijos, seus cabelos, do seu toque. Não sei quando poderei vê-la de novo, você sabe o que me prende aqui, e não vou remoer esse assunto que tanto nos machuca. Tenha certeza de que não a esqueço um só segundo, e tudo que faço é por você. Eu a amo, Rosie. Como nunca amei outra mulher. Já que não posso estar aí presente, reservo a esta carta o direito de tocar seus lábios com toda a ternura que eu gostaria de poder fazer, e com a qual ainda hei de faze-lo mais uma vez. Peço desculpas se a magoei, ou se ainda o fizer. Não o fiz por querer, daria todos os meus dias para impedir cada lágrima sua de rolar porque só sei viver ao seu lado. O quarto está vazio sem você, a cama já não me aquece. Você é o calor da minha existência, tudo pelo qual vale a pena lutar e viver. E no momento me mantenho vivo por você existir._ _Eternamente seu, S.S._

Rosie levou a carta aos lábios e fechou suas pálpebras, enquanto isso duas grossas lágrimas rolaram por baixo delas. Sabia o quanto custara a ele escrever aquelas doces palavras, mas era tudo que Rosana precisava para saber: o quanto ele a amava. O importante era o simples fato de Severus escrever uma carta, como ele mesmo dissera. Ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela. Foi até a mesa, pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Assim que desceu e sentou-se ao lado do pai para a refeição, passou a ele o envelope onde se lia: _Sevie_. Dumbledore sorriu-lhe bondosamente e guardou a carta sem que ninguém a visse. Rosie e ele passaram cinco dias maravilhosos um ao lado do outro. Não havia nada que não tivessem feito juntos, pela primeira e única vez passearam, sorriram e compartilharam suas histórias como pai e filha. De repente, todos os anos que passaram longe haviam desaparecidos, estavam tão completos de seus sentimentos e tão próximos que pareciam ter passado a vida inteira assim.

Na noite do sétimo dia Dumbledore se despediu de Rosana e Ali ao pé da mesma lareira na qual Snape partira. Despediu-se do amigo de longa data com um longo aperto de mão. Foi até Rosie e abraço-a com força, emocionando-se quando sentiu ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Esta seria a lembrança que levaria sempre consigo. Sorriu para ela e dando-lhe um tapinha de leve no rosto, entrou na lareira. Rosie sorriu também, seu coração doía muito, abraçou-o mais uma vez dizendo baixinho ao seu ouvido: "Amo você, papai!" Ela guardaria para sempre o calor de seus braços, de suas palavras, o calor de um pai. Dumbledore atirou Flu ao chão e disse: "Hogwarts!"

Ao ver o pai sumir entre as chamas verdes, Rosie abraçou Ali deixando os soluços a sufocarem.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV 

Quando Dumbledore chegou a escola, os preparativos para mais uma ano letivo já estavam prontos. Dali à uma hora os alunos novos seriam selecionados para suas casas. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, sempre achara empolgante essa parte da cerimônia de abertura das atividades escolares, assim como fazer o discurso antes do banquete. Aquele ano em especial parecia deixá-lo um pouco mais nervoso. Tratou de se ajeitar, acariciou Fawkes, depois foi em direção à porta de seu escritório e saiu. Afinal, tinha um ano para começar.

Logo após o banquete, que transcorreu muito bem, Dumbledore se retirou para seu escritório. Estava sentado em sua cadeira, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma leve batida à porta o trouxe de volta ao presente. Sua voz soou potente, ordenando.

― Entre, professor.

A porta se abriu dando passagem ao professor de Poções, que se colocou em frente a ele com seus olhos negros a encará-lo. Dumbledore não se levantou, apenas sorriu para a figura de Snape.

― Boa noite, Diretor - ele estava um pouco abatido. - Me perdoe a intromissão, mas não pude esperar até amanhã para uma entrevista - tentando manter-se sob controle, perguntou: - Como ela está?

― Boa noite, Severus - Dumbledore lhe lançou uma olhar paternal por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua. - Acalme-se, professor, não quer se sentar? - disse isso indicando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. - Drops?

― Não, obrigado - respondeu seco. - Como ela reagiu ao que lhe contou, Albus?

― Evidentemente que não muito bem, meu caro - disse com cautela, analisando o professor -, porém devo dizer que não lhe contei absolutamente nada!

― Como? - Snape estava aturdido.

― Rosie estava ciente de tudo quando a encontrei - ele pigarreou e continuou a falar. - Você sabe melhor do que eu talvez, como ela pode estar a par de tudo. Rosie viu, Severus. Cada detalhe, esteve presente nas cenas. Sabe inclusive de seu voto com Narcissa.

― Não devíamos ter demorado tanto tempo para lhe contar - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. - O que ela disse?

― Tive que explicar-lhe uma infinidade de coisas que estavam interligadas a esse nosso assunto, mas apesar do susto inicial, ela está começando a aceitar os fatos - o Diretor o fitou com curiosidade. - Não ousaria magoá-la nunca, tentei evitar ao máximo seu sofrimento, mas infelizmente Rosie tem que estar preparada. Ela não será sempre uma fortaleza, professor e no dia em que conversamos não foi diferente.

― Entendo - Snape fitou as paredes do escritório repletas de livros. - E quanto ao voto?

― A princípio creio que ela teve algum receio ou ciúmes - os olhos azuis de Dumbledore encontraram os negros de Snape. - Contudo já não há mais qualquer problema.

― Sim. E a carta? - sua voz denotava uma ansiedade quase infantil.

Dumbledore se levantou e caminhou até ele. Retirou de suas vestes um envelope meio amassado e passou às mãos do genro. O homem de cabelos negros, ao tomar o envelope em mãos, rompeu rapidamente o lacre azul. Correu os olhos ávidos pelo pergaminho e crispou os lábios em um leve sorriso. Recolocou o pedaço de papel no envelope, e olhando para o Diretor, disse:

― Diretor, eu gostaria de pedir - ele foi interrompido por uma aceno de mão de Dumbledore.

― Vá, professor - sorriu voltando a sentar em sua cadeira. - Compreendo perfeitamente que precise de alguns momentos a sós com as ternas palavras dessa carta. Não há o que desculpar, vá aquietar seu coração, meu rapaz.

― Boa noite, Diretor - ele disse ao se virar e sair pela porta do escritório.

Snape percorreu rapidamente os corredores até seus aposentos nas masmorras. Entrou pela porta do vestíbulo, atravessou-o com o coração aos pulos, se sentia um idiota adolescente. Quando entrou em seu quarto, atirou-se na poltrona perto da lareira e pegou o envelope com as mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos negros detiveram-se demoradamente na palavra escrita com caligrafia feminina: _Sevie. _Ele tornou a abri-lo, retirou o pergaminho e passou a devorar cada palavra dele. Assim que terminou sentiu um alívio indescritível. Apesar de tudo o que fizera ou que iria fazer, Rosie o amava. Esse sentimento era muito maior do que Severus supunha e talvez tão incondicional quanto o dele. Isso fez com que deitasse aquela noite um pouco mais feliz.

Um dia de sol maravilhoso nasceu naquela manhã. Apesar de brilhante e acolhedor, uma suave brisa já demonstrava a mudança de estação. Rosana sorriu ao abrir os olhos, adorava o clima mais ameno, deu uma boa espreguiçada e pulou para fora da cama. Cada vez que descia as escadas para o café pensava em encontrar qualquer carta ou notícia da Inglaterra, mas como nos demais dias deparava-se sempre com a mesma cena: o Tio Ali sentado sorrindo afetuosamente para ela.

Já havia três meses que estava em completo isolamento, fora aconselhada a evitar mandar cartas e também não as recebia. Mesmo sabendo que o tio nada tinha a ver com isso, deixou-se escorregar para o lugar vazio ao seu lado e seu sorriso desapareceu. Ali, por sua vez, tentava ao máximo distraí-la e agradá-la, mas aparentemente cada hora passada o levava à impotência total. Rosana havia se servido de chá e bolachas, não sentia a mínima vontade de comer ou conversar.

― Está uma bela manhã, não acha ? - disse o tio sem encará-la.

Rosie apenas assentiu com a cabeça e empurrou para longe o prato de bolachas e a xícara. Pôs se de pé, balbuciou algumas palavras para Ali, e pegando uma maçã se retirou da sala. Refez todo o caminho de volta ao seu aposento e lá chegando foi até a sacada. O sol banhava de dourado todas as casas em volta do Nilo e tornava suas águas mais azuis. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou do passeio com o marido, das horas que passaram juntos naquele lugar lindo. Rosana adorava o Cairo, o calor das pessoas, sua cultura, seus mistérios. Mas nada agora parecia servir de consolo. Precisava sair dali, andar como sempre fazia quando estava angustiada.

Jogou o miolo da maçã no lixo e dirigiu-se ao toillet para um banho. Pouco tempo depois ganhava as ruas tumultuadas da cidade. Vagou durante uma hora e entrou numa mesquita. Rosie sempre se sentia reconfortada ao entrar naquele tipo de construção, era como se o tempo parasse lá dentro. Ficou parada fitando os afrescos nas paredes, e de repente eles começaram a rodopiar, seus pensamentos se embaralharam... um zumbido... náuseas... Puf! Tudo escureceu. Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que vislumbrou foi o rosto com barbas grisalhas de tio Ali, depois notou que estava em sua cama, e por último, que sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa no quarto, e que seu tio e ela trocavam algumas palavras. Eram sons tão distantes... voltou a cerrar os olhos e sentindo-se muito cansada, adormeceu.

A lua já ia alta quando tornou a acordar, desta vez estava sozinha. Tentou se por de pé, mas sentia-se muito fraca, não havia comido nada dia inteiro. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Jade entrou trazendo uma bandeja. Sorriu para Rosie, depositou-a a sua frente e disse:

― Falarei a _Sahib _que acordou, com sua permissão - Rosie assentiu e então a outra fez uma mesura e saiu.

Assim que ela terminara sua refeição, Ali entrou pela porta. Veio sorrindo como sempre fazia, puxou uma pequena cadeira para perto da cama e sentou ao lado de Rosie.

― Deu-nos um susto, minha querida - tomou as mãos dela entre as suas -, porém Sami disse que se mantiver repouso absoluto transcorrerá tudo bem - deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto.

― Será que poderia ser mais claro, tio? - seus olhos castanhos estavam assustados. - É grave? Repouso absoluto? Eu me sinto muito bem...

― Ora, Rosie - se colocou de pé e começou a andar pelo aposento com as mãos para trás. - O que me surpreende é sua atitude! Porque não disse nada a seu pai ou a mim?

― Escute bem, tio, não sei do que está falando - Rosie se mexia na cama -, esse seu discurso já está ficando chato...

― Você não sabe o que tem? - ele a encarou com seus olhos verdes. - Rosie, você andou tomando alguma coisa para... para...

Rosana o acompanhava ansiosa com os olhos, mas seu tio estava emperrado na mesma palavra havia segundos. Sua paciência estava definitivamente sendo testada. Que raios devia significar aquele bando de palavras sem sentido ditas pelo tio? Contar o quê? Tomar o quê? Começou a se sentir tonta e sorriu, acabou desatando numa gostosa gargalhada para espanto de Ali que ainda continuava travado no "para".

― Será que o quer me perguntar, tio, é se por acaso meu marido me deu alguma poção para _engravidar_ ? - Ela sorriu para um Ali escarlate, que continuava a balbuciar coisas inteligíveis. - Sua resposta é sim. Não sou uma garota de vinte anos, já tenho trinta e sete e essas coisas começam a ficar mais difíceis - Rosie resolveu parar seu discurso porque o tio parecia precisar mais de ajuda do que ela.

Saiu da cama e tentou acalmar o pobre velho, por fim, trouxe-lhe uma xícara de chá. Sentou-se ao seu lado na beira da cama e começou a lembrar quando tinha seus doze anos. Sua tia Louise fora quem conversara com ela sobre as "coisas" de mulher. Imaginava tio Ali, que nunca tivera filhos. logo ele iria abordar esse assunto com uma mulher feita e casada?. Se pelo menos sua avó Samira estivesse viva seria mais fácil. Ela sorriu para si e olhou o senhor de aparência cansada, mas refeita ao seu lado.

― Está se sentindo melhor, tio? - ela disse com calma.

― Sim, minha querida, obrigado - ele deu-lhe um tapinha, agora nas mãos. - Sabe, às vezes me atrapalho um pouco...

― Poderia me dizer o que mais Sami falou? - ela deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

― Bom, ele me falou sobre sua idade... que isso requeria cuidados... Mas tudo estava muito bem - ele a fitou e continuou -, afinal é uma gravidez de gêmeos, não é mesmo?

― Gêmeos? - Rosie tentava digerir a informação e se controlar. - Tem certeza que ele disse isso?

― Sim, com todas as letras - agora Ali sorria entusiasmado. - Vou ser avô!!! Ah, a propósito, você está de quase cinco meses. Acho que isso é importante!

― Sim, é - mas Rosie se afundara em seus pensamentos e nem percebeu Ali saindo do quarto sorridente.

Deitou-se na cama e fitando o teto pensou consigo mesma: "Isso muda tudo. Não podia acontecer agora. Não agora!"


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI 

Quando desceu na manhã seguinte, encontrou um Tio Ali mais sorridente do que nunca. Rosie devolveu-lhe o sorriso e sentou-se, como fazia sempre, ao seu lado. Sem saber como exatamente abordar o assunto, resolveu começar com cautela.

― Tio, preciso lhe pedir um favor imenso - ela o fitou mordendo o lábio inferior.

― Sim, claro! O que quiser, Rosie - e se serviu de mais comida.

― Bom, tio, não quero que conte isso a ninguém. Principalmente da Inglaterra - Rosie observou sua reação.

― Mas, mas Albus precisa saber, e o seu marido, o S... Por Merlin! Como é mesmo seu nome? - coçou displicentemente suas barbas fazendo um ar pensativo e deu de ombros, continuando - Seja lá o nome que for, precisa ser avisado.

― Severus, tio. Eu concordo que sejam avisados, mas não agora - sua feição havia se tornado séria. - Sabe muito bem que não é a hora apropriada, sei que papai deve ter trocado confidências com o senhor sobre "certos" assuntos.

― Sim, mas isso muda muita coisa, minha querida. - Ali a fitou curioso.

― Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que vamos ficar quietos aqui - ela suspirou fechando os olhos. - Não podemos intervir no que está por vir, não mais... Isso poderia trazer Voldemort até aqui e acabar com a chance que teremos de destruí-lo.

Ali concordou com a cabeça e parou repentinamente de comer ao ouvir aquele nome. Rosie beijou o tio carinhosamente e levantando-se disse:

― Vou para meu quarto.

― Sami virá mais tarde vê-la, está bem? - ele indagou.

― Claro, tio - deu um meio sorriso e se retirou.

As mudanças que até então não se notavam em Rosana, começaram a surgir repentinamente. A barriga cresceu, os seios também, mas no geral a impressão que se tinha ao olhá-la era a de uma grávida que não passava dos quatro meses. Talvez por sua constituição, por ter sido sempre magra, não houvesse engordado tanto. Uma coisa era certa, estava mais radiante do que nunca. Tio Ali costumava dizer que ela ficara mais bonita. Na opinião de Rosie era tolice. O sétimo mês chegou sem muitas novidades e sem notícias nenhuma.

Sami foi visitá-la no início do oitavo mês e com ele veio a revelação de serem dois meninos. Rosie intimamente já sabia e por sua vez tinha escolhidos os nomes Albus e Alan. Tio Ali, no entanto, fumara quase uma caixa de charutos. Passara os dias seguintes tratando da decoração do quarto dos "netos" homens! Rosie achava aquilo engraçado, mas não tinha o menor ânimo de ajudar a decorar nada, não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça Dumbledore e Severus. Quando foi levada ao quarto das crianças, tudo já havia sido providenciado em tons de azul celeste e dourado. Ela tinha que admitir que tudo estava lindo, não faltava nada, e Tio Ali tinha se superado!

A noite cobria o céu de estrelas quando Rosie se sentou na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha. Já estava no nono mês, apenas alguns dias a separava da maternidade. Tomou a pena nas mãos e puxando um pedaço de pergaminho da gaveta, começou a rabiscar algumas palavras. Meia hora depois havia lacrado a carta com um selo dourado. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e foi encontrar o tio, que se entretinha com um narguilé.

― Tio, preciso enviar essa carta - ela estendeu-lhe o envelope.

― Acha que é apropriado fazer isso a tal hora? - disse ele dando uma baforada.

― Sim, usei o selo do Ministério. Acho que não levantará tantas suspeitas. - Rosie o fitou. - Não poderia usar o meu pessoal.

― Está bem, mandarei pelos meios oficiais - dizendo isso pegou a carta e saiu da sala.

Rosana voltou para seu quarto, sentia um misto de alívio e apreensão. O alívio se devia ao fato de contar o que se passava e saber que agora nada poderia ser alterado com essa revelação. O medo era o de que eles não a perdoassem, porém se esse era o risco que teria que correr para manter seus filhos a salvo, ela pagaria! Recostou-se nos travesseiros e adormeceu.

O dia já havia raiado quando uma grande coruja parda entrou voando pela janela do escritório do Diretor de Hogwarts. Ele a fitou com interesse e ela abriu o bico deixando um envelope cair, então ajeitou as penas e retornou por onde havia entrado. Dumbledore pegou o envelope e observou o lacre. Levantou-se e andou pelo aposento tendo a carta em mãos. Fez um meneio de cabeça e saiu pela porta em direção às masmorras.

Snape estava se preparando para ir ao Salão Principal, quando uma batida soou em sua porta. Dando alguns resmungos e um pouco contrafeito, foi abri-la. Assim que o fez, deparou-se com a figura alta e de barbas prateadas de Albus Dumbledore. O Diretor por sua vez sorriu e perguntou-lhe:

― Bom dia, professor - olhou-o por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua. - Posso entrar?

― Sim, claro. Desculpe-me, Diretor, mas não tive uma noite muito boa - indicou-lhe uma cadeira perto da mesa.

― Acredito que sim - acenou-lhe negativamente na intenção de se sentar. - Creio que isso possa nos trazer um pouco de conforto.

Ao dizer isso, estendeu o envelope em sua direção. Severus demorou um pouco a tomá-lo em mãos, mas quando o fez rompeu o lacre sem dar-lhe a mínima importância. Desdobrou o pergaminho com rapidez, seus olhos correram pelas linhas e uma palidez colossal emoldurou seu rosto. Ele se sentou na cadeira e passou a carta a Dumbledore.

_Meus Amados,_

_Relutei muito comigo mesma em escrever a vocês, mas acredito que agora já não haja motivos para não fazê-lo. Peço que antes de mais nada me compreendam, diante de todos os perigos que corremos, precisei agir rápido. Tio Ali foi contra minha decisão, mas não teve com impedir-me, ele não tem a menor culpa sobre meus atos. _

_Pai, com todo carinho e amor que tenho por ti peço, perdão pelo que fiz. Creio que me entenderás mais do que qualquer um._

_Meu amor, por tudo que irei causar quando leres, peço desculpas e sua compreensão. Se fiz o que fiz foi por amor a você. Espero que essa carta o encontre ao lado de meu pai, e que ambos possam desfrutar do momento em que revelo que Albus e Alan estão para nascer. Sim, meu anjo, você irá ser pai! E papai, você será vovô! Guardei isso muito bem, mas não posso mais me impedir de partilhar esse momento com vocês. Eu os amo demais, tenham a certeza disso. E a ignorância desse fato durante todo esse tempo nos manteve a salvo. Tio Ali irá avisá-los do nascimento, e eu estou passando muito bem._

_Sinceramente me desculpo por tudo._

_Com amor, R..S._

Dumbledore já havia lido todo o seu conteúdo, quando dobrou novamente a carta e a recolocou no envelope. O rosto de Snape continuava pálido, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Ele levantou os olhos em direção ao Diretor, que deu-lhe um tapinha nos ombros antes de sentar na cadeira vazia a sua frente.

― Severus, imagino como se sente, mas acho que Rosie agiu muito acertadamente - ele encarava os olhos negros do professor.

― Sua filha não tinha o direito de esconder-me isso, Albus - ele rosnou para o homem a sua frente. - São meus filhos!

― E meus netos - piscou compreensivo para Snape. - Acalme-se, professor. Pense no que poderia acontecer a Rosie acaso Voldemort soubesse disso... carregar esse segredo durante meses não é uma tarefa fácil. Iria ser difícil esconder por muito tempo suas emoções. Acredite-me - sorriu encorajando-o. - Não fica feliz por saber que estão bem? Ou que vai ser pai? - ele se pôs de pé. - Tem hidromel, Severus?

― Não, apenas firewhisky - falou mais calmo e meditando sobre o assunto. - Albus e Alan? São meninos!

― Sim, imagino que possamos deduzir isso. Aonde colocou o whisky? - Dumbledore já tinha entrado no quarto de Severus e vasculhava sua estante. - Ah, aqui está. Cálices?

― Já providenciei, Diretor - sua voz soou mais alto, vindo do vestíbulo para onde o Diretor se dirigia nesse momento.

― Brindemos, Severus - disse enchendo os cálices. -Parabéns, professor.

― Obrigado. Ao senhor também, Diretor! - disse um Snape mais animado.

― Saúde! - disseram em uníssono e esvaziaram seus cálices.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII 

Tio Ali andava de um lado a outro do corredor do segundo andar de sua residência, não sabia quanto tempo se passara desde que chamara Sami. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e suava muito, o dia parecia mais quente do que de costume. Jade lhe trouxera água, a qual ele sorveu de um gole só. Não deixara Rosie ir para o hospital bruxo, queria cercá-la de conforto, então nada mais justo que ficar em sua própria casa. Poderia trazer o que fosse necessário para que sua menina tivesse as crianças bem.

Acendeu um charuto e continuou sua peregrinação pelo corredor vazio. Começou a pensar que talvez devesse ter mandado a maldita coruja na noite anterior com o aviso do nascimento, mas Rosie não tinha sintomas nenhum, não sentia nada. Depois, lá para as cinco horas da manhã, foi acordado por um burburinho que vinha do quarto de Rosana, e em segundos, Jade batia em sua porta. Não demorara meia hora para Sami chegar com mais duas enfermeiras. Instalou-se uma verdadeira sala de parto no aposento, de onde infelizmente ele fora expulso. Agora tudo o que podia fazer era esperar. Mandara a mesma coruja, já cansada de volta à Hogwarts. Sami garantira que não havia riscos.

Já estavam lá dentro há quase duas horas, Ali se tornara púrpura e se perguntava: "Por Merlin, onde estará Dumbledore? E aquele professor? Como é mesmo seu nome?", deu uma baforada e sorriu: "Ali, você está ficando velho, não consegue lembrar de um nome!", nesse momento escutou um choro, depois outro, e começou a proferir alguma coisa em sua língua. Sami veio até a porta e o ruído da maçaneta girando o tirou de seus pensamentos.

― Não quer entrar, Ministro? - disse sorridente o medibruxo.

― Sim, claro! - disse Ali não esperando um segundo pedido.

Assim que entrou viu Rosie com as duas enfermeiras ao seu lado, cada uma segurando uma pequena trouxinha de roupas. Ele sorriu para ela, foi até a cama depositou um beijo em sua testa e depois correu a olhar os "netos". Ambos tinham cabelos negros e a pele muito branca. Porém Albus tinha olhos castanhos com os de Rosie e Alan tinha olhos pretos. O nariz pequeno e o sorriso meigo eram definitivamente da mãe. Ali resolveu pegar primeiro Albus no colo, o menino abriu os olhinhos parecendo ajeitar o foco de sua visão, e sorriu em assentimento ao carinho que lhe era feito.

Rosana admirava a cena, nunca vira tio Ali tão feliz, queria sinceramente que Severus e seu pai pudessem estar junto deles. Ela continuou fitando ambos e percebeu paulatinamente o sorriso de tio Ali se desfazer, dando lugar a uma ruga de desespero. Ele foi até a enfermeira, que pareceu também muito assustada, e tomou a criança de seus braços levando-a até Sami. Rosie se mexeu irrequieta na cama, não ouvia nenhum som vindo de Albus, e um enorme vazio se apoderou dela. Olhou para o lado, Alan estava dormindo um profundo e tranqüilo sono no colo da outra enfermeira. Viu Sami se afastar com o pequeno embrulho nos braços, e Ali veio até ela.

― O que foi, tio? - seu olhar preocupado caiu sob o semblante pálido de Ali.

― Querida. Minha menina. - Seus olhos marejaram. - Albus... n-não está respirando n-normalmente.

― Trago-o aqui, tio. AGORA! - Ela já havia se sentado na cama.

O tio mais que depressa deu meia volta e foi ao encontro de Sami, que tentava todos os recursos para reanimar a criança desmaiada. Ele mesmo o levou até Rosie, que o pegou nos braços e colocou sua mão sobre a do menino. Começou a conjurar algumas palavras que pareciam uma cantiga de ninar e eram totalmente desconhecidas de todos os presentes, mas ninguém ousou desviar o olhar dos dois. Não puderam precisar quanto tempo levou para que o choro do recém nascido recomeçasse, forte. Então as crianças foram retiradas do aposento, e Rosie se recostou nos travesseiros, muito pálida e trêmula. Ali se aproximou e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. Sami a examinou e fez um gesto preocupado com a cabeça, sua pulsação estava muito fraca.

― Os dois meninos estão bem, tio - sua voz era baixa e entrecortada -, fique tranqüilo - encarou o tio e segurou-lhe a mão. - Prometa-me que vai entregá-los a Severus. Por favor.

O tio não conseguia falar, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas assentiu com a cabeça. A porta do quarto se abriu e uma figura envolta numa capa negra entrou no aposento, deslizando até o leito. Ali se levantou dando lugar a Snape, que tomou as mãos de Rosie. Ela fechara os olhos, parecia adormecida, ele se inclinou até seus ouvidos e sussurrou baixinho.

― Você não vai a lugar nenhum - disse beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente. - Eu não vou deixar.

O Ministro e o medibruxo se afastaram devagar, apenas acompanhavam a cena com os olhos. Rosie sorriu, mas deixou-se escorregar pelos travesseiros, como se as forças lhe deixassem. Severus se levantou, tentava manter um pouco de sanidade para poder agir rapidamente. Pediu alguns ingredientes de poções para Sami, e vendo Jade parada a um canto, lhe pediu que trouxesse certas ervas. O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que só se tomou conhecimento do líquido azulado sendo derramado entre os lábios da doente. Sami se aproximou e falou ao homem de preto:

― Teremos que esperar a noite toda para saber se ela responderá a essa poção - sua voz soou reconfortante. - Agiu bem rápido, acredito que dará certo.

― Sabe que poção é essa? - Snape o encarou curioso, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

― Bom, digamos que sim, mas são poucos os que a conhecessem. Não é usada comumente, portanto não poderia prepará-la com sua eficiência e rapidez - deu um meio sorriso e esticou sua mão em direção a Severus. - Meus parabéns por isso. Sou Sami, o medibruxo que fez o parto de sua esposa.

― Prazer, sr. Sami - falou entre os dentes. - Poderia me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu aqui?

― Tecnicamente falando, seu filho sofreu uma parada cardio-respiratória, a qual eu não estava conseguindo reverter. - Ele fitou Rosie deitada. - Sua esposa simplesmente o salvou, não sei precisar como, mas foi o fato. O menino está perfeito como o irmão.

― Entendo. Obrigado, doutor, mas acredito não ser mais necessária sua presença. - e crispou os lábios num falso sorriso. - Eu vou ficar aqui a noite inteira.

― Então, com sua permissão - virou-se para Ali - e a do Ministro - este assentiu com a cabeça -, me retiro e volto pela manhã. Se precisarem, estarei às ordens - fez uma mesura e saiu.

Severus cobriu Rosana com os lençóis e o cobertor. A respiração dela ainda estava fraca, mas estável. Levantou da cama e foi em direção a Ali, que até aquele momento não pronunciara uma palavra.

― Ministro - ele olhou para o homem pálido a sua frente, seu ar cansado o fazia lembrar de Dumbledore -, tente descansar ou a noite será nossa inimiga.

― S-sim - Ali balbuciou e depois, com um suspiro, pareceu voltar a si. - Sinto-me melhor com você aqui - deu um tapinha nos ombros de Snape. - Não quer conhecer seus filhos?

― Não quero sair de perto de Rosie um instante se quer - falou persuasivo.

― Tem razão. Vou pedir para Jade trazê-los aqui - disse isso e saiu para o corredor.

Snape voltou até o leito da esposa, puxou uma cadeira para perto e se colocou ao lado dela. Levou a mão dela até seus lábios alisando carinhosamente sua pele com eles, e a fitou com ternura. Ficou algum tempo assim, até ser tirado de seus pensamentos pela entrada de Jade, e uma outra mulher mais velha e corpulenta. Cada qual com um embrulho nos braços. Jade se aproximou dele estendendo-lhe a trouxinha de roupa, enquanto ele se levantava e tentava sem jeito manter a criança aninhada em seus próprios braços. Quando conseguiu, com ajuda, colocá-la na posição correta, pôde ver-lhe o rosto. Alan chupava o dedo e o fitava como a um estranho, mas depois sorriu animadamente. Tinha os cabelos e os olhos negros como os seus, mas o sorriso era o de Rosie. Essa lembrança fez com que Snape sorrisse também e inclinasse sua cabeça, dando um beijo terno na pequena testa.

Devolveu o pequeno para os braços de Jade, e a outra mulher entregou-lhe Albus. Para sua surpresa, desta vez não precisou de ajuda para trazê-lo junto a si. Ao contrário de Alan, ele dormia calmamente com as mãozinhas fechadas apoiando as bochechas. Severus não pôde ver seus olhos ou o sorriso, mas os cabelos eram iguais aos seus. Acariciou-lhe a cabecinha e o menino se aninhou mais perto sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Uma onda de alegria indescritível invadiu sua alma, não estava preparado para isso, mas não podia negar que o simples fato de senti-los em seus braços o fizera esquecer de qualquer temor que tivesse. Nada seria mais precioso no mundo para ele, daquele momento em diante, do que aquelas duas trouxinhas de roupa!

Nem Voldemort, nem seus erros, o impediram de estar ali com sua família. Ele a construíra, ele e Rosie. "Rosana, eu preciso de você... mais do que nunca!", pensou. A senhora retirou com cuidado Albus de seu colo. Ela e Jade fizeram uma mesura e saíram. Severus sentou-se novamente na cadeira e ficou ali a segurar as mãos de Rosie entre as suas. A noite se aprofundou, e ele adormeceu.

O dia amanheceu e invadiu languidamente o quarto de Rosana. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o marido dormindo serenamente apoiado em suas mãos. Sorriu, e livrando uma delas, começou a acariciar os cabelos dele. Vagarosamente, Severus levantou os olhos e a fitou. Não houve tempo para palavras, sorrisos ou choro, seus lábios entregaram-se um ao outro com uma sofreguidão desatinada.

Saciado cada minuto de desejo mútuo, eles se deixaram ficar abraçados por um longo tempo. Entregues simplesmente a sensação de estarem juntos, unidos. Um leve ruído do lado de fora e uma batida a porta, os trouxeram a realidade. Ali entrou seguido por Sami, ao perceber que Rosie estava acordada, o tio se antecipou até a cama. Snape se levantou da cadeira dando passagem ao Ministro.

― Minha filha - ele falou com voz embargada e levando a mão até o rosto de Rosie. - Por Merlin, você está bem!

Rosana assentiu sorrindo para o tio, enquanto ele rapidamente virava-se para Severus e o abraçava. Snape fora pego de surpresa e não teve com se desvencilhar dos braços do velho. Enquanto isso, Sami fazia um exame minucioso em sua paciente, o qual não escapara ao olhar atento do marido. Assim que conseguiu escapar dos abraços efusivos de tio Ali, ele se dirigiu para a outra extremidade da cama e sentou-se.

― Bom, como eu já previra - disse o medibruxo -, ela está bem, recomendo apenas repouso - e olhou para Snape. - Fez um bom trabalho. Muito bom, mesmo. Meus parabéns - disse isso estendendo a mão em cumprimento a Severus.

― Como você muito apropriadamente citou, é meu trabalho - ele falou finalizando a conversa e recusando o aperto de mão.

Vendo que o clima estava tenso, Rosie fez um gesto de cabeça para que o tio retirasse Sami dali. O medibruxo parecia ainda aturdido, mas Ali se aproximou dele murmurou algo em seu ouvido, e ele, assentindo com a cabeça, deixou se levar para fora do quarto pelo Ministro. No corredor, Ali lhe deu uma palmadinha nas costas e disse:

― Vamos ver as crianças - e pigarreou sorrindo amarelo -, sabe, casal novo... com o tempo esse ciúme passa - e arrastou o pobre médico em direção ao quarto dos gêmeos.

Rosie e Snape ficaram a sós novamente. Ela havia se recostado em seu colo, enquanto ele afagava-lhe os cabelos.

― Rosie, gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta - falou continuando a acarinhá-la.

― Sim, faça-a - ela respondeu.

― O que fez ontem com Albus? - Rosie havia se virado e o encarava.

― Algo muito antigo - ela o fitou com ternura enquanto passava a mãos em seu rosto. - Uma coisa que minha avó me ensinou, uma magia antiga... uma lenda do povo daqui. Uma história que sempre me fascinou sobre o poder que as pessoas podiam extrair de si próprias para ajudar os outros. Quando vi Albus pensei na cantiga descrita na história em que uma mãe retirava das águas do Nilo o filho quase sem vida... a força com que ela entoara aquelas mesmas palavras. Sabe, o menino voltou a si instantes depois, mas a mãe deixou sua vida ali, nas margens do rio - Rosie deu-lhe um sorriso pálido. - Eu só queria salvar meu filho, e consegui! Você me fez voltar... - Rosie continuava a encará-lo com seus olhos castanhos. - Eu escutei quando disse: "Eu preciso de você mais do que nunca!", e era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

Snape não disse nada, apenas a abraçou. Ele adoraria poder permanecer assim o resto de seus dias, mas tinha que voltar, precisava voltar. Rosie sentiu sua inquietação e se afastou um pouco. Fechou seus olhos e suspirou, sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando, o que sentia, e sabia também que não podia fazer nada!

― Você tem que ir, não é? - ela murmurou.

― Não vou responder a essa sua pergunta tola, Rosie - respondeu ríspido. - Sabe a resposta tão bem quanto eu.

― Sim. Meu pai? Ele está bem? - falou mudando de assunto.

― Ótimo - seu rosto adquirira um aspecto sombrio. - Não podíamos vir os dois, então ele achou melhor que eu viesse. Talvez preferisse que...

― Cale-se, Severus! - sua voz se tornou dura. - Talvez tenha razão, eu deveria ter vindo para cá desde o início... ou nunca voltado ou quem sabe deveria ter ficado definitivamente ao lado de Voldemort e casado com Lucius.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral até que Snape trouxe-a para mais perto sussurrando: "Sou um tolo!", e Rosie respondeu baixinho: "Sim, você é!", ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e entregaram-se a um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Nem Rosie, nem Severus desceram para o almoço. Todas as refeições foram trazidas para ambos no quarto. Os bebês vieram conforme os horários das mamadas, e o dia se aproximou paulatinamente do fim. Quando iriam ver-se novamente? Só o tempo e os acontecimentos poderiam dizer. Estavam mais ligados do que em qualquer outro momento de suas vidas, porém o destino ainda ia tramar contra eles. Ao ver seu marido sumir nas labaredas verdejantes da lareira, Rosie teve a certeza disso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII 

Haviam se passado três meses desde a última vez Rosie que vira Severus, e como de costume não houve notícias ou cartas. A angústia maior, ela sentiu naquela noite: acordara suando frio e sem ar, se precipitara até a sacada e tentara sorver o máximo de ar que seus pulmões permitissem. Ela arquejou muitas vezes antes de conseguir controlar-se, mesmo assim a inquietação que sentia não diminuíra em nada. Olhou a quietude das ruas naquela hora, e a falta de lua no céu dava um ar sombrio às águas do Nilo.

Colocou um xale por sobre a camisola, abriu a porta de seu quarto e esgueirou-se pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto das crianças. Os filhos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, haviam se desenvolvido bem nesses meses. A cada dia que se passava, Rosie os achava mais parecidos com o pai. Alan era a cópia fiel de Snape: os cabelos lisos e negros, os olhos da mesma cor, o feitio do rosto... Muita vezes Rosie pensava que o humor também. Sorriu para o bebê que chupava o dedo. Albus, no entanto, era calmo e sorridente como Dumbie, mas puxara os cabelos e as feições de Severus. Ela suspirou olhando para o outro menino no berço ao lado, e alisou com ambas as mãos o rostinho mimoso de cada um. Por alguns instantes lembrou-se do dia em que Abus quase perdera a vida, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, e depois pensou no pai, a saudade apertava-lhe o coração. Naquele dia ela poderia ter ficado sem os dois. Um grande vazio invadiu-lhe a alma, e Rosie pensou consigo mesma: "Dumbie, eu sei que está próximo. Eu posso sentir, não falta muito!". Seus olhos turvaram e as lágrimas começaram a correr grossas por suas pálpebras semicerradas.

A segunda quinzena de junho começou com um dia abafado. Rosie desceu para o café como de costume. Tio Ali já estava em seu lugar de honra como dono da casa, quando ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

― Bom dia, minha querida. Chá? - saudou-a com um largo sorriso.

― Bom dia, tio - ela respondeu com um leve sorriso. - Preciso de um favor seu.

Ali interrompeu seu desjejum bruscamente e a fitou com curiosidade. Se havia uma coisa que ele conhecia bem era aquela expressão no rosto de Rosie. Algo terrível estava para ser dito, alguma coisa da qual ele não iria poder fugir. O olhar decidido com que ela o encarava nesse instante não deixava margem a dúvidas. Apesar de temer o que estaria por vir, seria mais imprudente não deixá-la falar.

― Bom, e o que quer de mim, princesa? - disse isso mantendo seu largo sorriso.

― Que tome conta de seus netos por mim - respondeu com o mesmo tom decidido, e mordeu a maçã em suas mãos.

― E o que pretende fazer para me pedir tal favor? - Ali a olhou com interesse.

― Vou para Londres, preciso voltar - seu olhar duro encontrou o dele, e uma nova dentada na maçã foi dada.

― Sinto muito, Rosie, mas não posso permitir tal insanidade - suas feições se tornaram sérias como nunca Rosie as vira antes. - Dumbledore me fez um pedido e não pretendo desapontá-lo.

― Como vai impedir-me de ir, tio? - ela manteve seu olhar frio sob a figura a sua frente.

― Com isso! - e estendeu um envelope. - Não é a falta de notícias que a atormenta? Esta carta acabou de chegar, talvez não seja necessário esforço para mantê-la aqui.

Rosana tomou o envelope abruptamente das mãos do tio, e rompeu o lacre da mesma forma, quase rasgando o seu conteúdo junto. Retirou o pedaço de pergaminho de seu interior, e começou a lê-lo.

_Rosie,_

_Primeiramente, peço desculpas por não ter estado ao seu lado quando Albus e Alan nasceram. Fiquei muito honrado com sua homenagem a mim, esse velho insano! Confesso que posteriormente a essa felicidade fui tomado pela preocupação de perdê-los, você e ele, como seu marido me contou. Contudo, ele também aquietou meu coração, garantido que ambos estavam bem. Você sabe que confio nele, sei que fez um bom trabalho. Creio, então, que minha decisão de mandá-lo foi bem acertada. Quase posso ver o seu sorriso, minha querida, por tê-los aí consigo. Acho que serei tão distante como avô como o fui como pai, talvez até mais... Saiba que queria estar aí e abraçar-te e aninhá-los em meu colo, porém há coisas que só pertencem a nossa vontade, não a nossa razão. O tempo a mostrará isso._

_Por favor, não cometa nenhuma atitude imprudente. Nós estamos bem e as coisas seguem seu fluxo normal. Diante disso, a certeza de nossa vitória toma contornos mais definidos. Tudo sairá como tem que sair. E eu cumprirei o prometido. Prometa-me que ficará onde está, segura._

_Tenha certeza do profundo amor que sinto por vocês, e que gostaria de ter podido estar mais tempo com você._

_Afetuosamente, Albus Dumbledore._

Rosana fechou os olhos, gostaria tanto que ele estivesse ali para abraçá-lo mais uma vez. A vida toda procurou justificar o motivo de sua ausência, o que sempre alimentou sua revolta e seu ódio. Fazia as coisas tentando puni-lo de alguma forma. Fora marcada sem consentimento, mas fora com ele que Voldemort tivera acesso a certas lembranças. Isso os atingira como um raio, mas foi assim também que passara a conhecê-lo. Percebeu o quanto errara, o quão injusta fora e tudo se dissipou de sua mente. Rosie o amava profundamente, mais talvez do que pudesse supor, afinal não era tão difícil se apaixonar por Albus Dumbledore, ainda mais sendo sua filha.

Ali a olhou curioso, mas vendo a expressão de seu rosto, nada disse. Rosie guardou a carta nas vestes, e pedindo permissão ao tio, se retirou. Infelizmente o dia mal começara a se delinear. E a inquietação permaneceu com Rosie o dia inteiro, ela estava visivelmente abalada. Ceou com o tio, mas ao se deitar, não conseguiu dormir. Quando entrava no mundo dos sonhos, gritos e pessoas correndo eram tudo que a assombrava. Decidiu se manter acordada, enquanto sua mente fervilhava com tudo aquilo. O silêncio penetrava pelo quarto de Rosie pelas janelas e portas, aquela parte da cidade dormia. Ela se preparou para fazer o que sempre fazia quando se sentia assim: dar uma volta pelas ruínas. Colocou sua capa e deslizou silenciosamente pelos corredores da casa até a porta.

Tinha acabado de cruzar uma esquina, quando avistou dois vultos encapuzados se aproximando trôpegos. Rosie mais do que depressa se escondeu entre as paredes das duas casas ao lado, imersa na penumbra. Fosse quem fosse não a pegariam desprevenida, e aparentemente não a tinham visto, contava com o elemento surpresa.

Eles já estavam bem próximos, os passos arrastados eram nítidos. Rosie empunhou a varinha por debaixo das vestes e viu-os passar bem de perto. Um misto de pavor e alegria percorreu seu corpo, Snape acabava de surgir diante de seus olhos, mas suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue. Não reconheceu de imediato o outro homem mais baixo, mas era notório que estava muito mal, pois praticamente era arrastado por Severus. Rosie saiu às costas deles e num sussurro falou:

― Severus - seu olhar caiu sobre a figura a sua frente.

Eles interromperam a caminhada, e ele se virou para olhá-la com a varinha empunhada em sua direção. Assim que distinguiu as feições sob o pálido luar que iluminava a rua, disse:

― Rosie? - a voz estava mais baixa e fria do que a sua.

Ela se aproximou e vendo a dificuldade com que ele arrastava o outro encapuzado, tomou o braço livre do homem e o amparou. Nesse momento, ela pôde ver a quem auxiliava. Sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha, sabia o que isso significava, sufocou seu desespero, permitindo que apenas as lágrimas inundassem seu rosto. Não havia mais nada a fazer, e era visível que os dois precisavam de ajuda urgente. Seu choro foi contido até percorrem o caminho que os separavam da casa de tio Ali. Dumbledore estava morto.

Rosie enxugou de qualquer maneira as lágrimas que ainda escorriam, encostou a varinha na porta, e em segundos esta se abriu. Entraram arrastando o corpo inerte até sua cama, e lá o deitaram. Ela fitou Severus que estava mais pálido do que de costume, um fio avermelhado descia pela testa e empapava-lhe os cabelos. Havia um corte no braço e outro mais profundo na perna direita. Ele deixou-se escorregar vagarosamente para o sofá em frente à escrivaninha, e ficou ali com olhos fechados. Procurou por sua varinha, mas percebeu que Rosie se antecipara com a varinha em punho e começava a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Ela aproximou-se de seu rosto, passou levemente a varinha sobre o corte em sua testa, limpou a área e fechou-o.

Severus assistiu irrequieto a isso, mas estava sem as mínimas condições de retrucar. Rosana retirou-lhe, então, a pesada capa de Comensal que o abrigava, desabotoou-lhe a camisa empapada de suor e sangue e concentrou-se no corte em seu braço. Era fundo, mas não tanto quanto o da perna, possivelmente perdera muito sangue. Ela se concentrou, posou a varinha sobre o ferimento e conjurou um feitiço mudo. O ferimento se fechou instantaneamente como se nunca tivesse existido. Rosie retirou com cuidado suas calças, teve acesso ao corte profundo em sua perna, aquele exigiria muito mais do que um feitiço comum.

Ela olhou para Snape, que fechara novamente os olhos, parecia adormecido. Apontou a varinha para o ferimento e, conjurando algumas palavras em árabe, fez com que todo o tecido atingido se regenerasse. Podia se ver o processo todo sendo feito rapidamente, e como nos outros dois, não restou o menor sinal de corte na região. Ao ouvi-la proferir aquelas palavras tão habilmente, Severus abriu os olhos e a encarou. Viu o que aconteceu logo em seguida e viu também ela se afastando e retornando com um copo nas mãos.

― Tome, Sevie - disse-lhe Rosie -, vai se sentir melhor e relaxar.

― Não sou eu o professor de poções? - sorriu malicioso para ela. - Ou invertemos nossas posições?

― Acredito que por hoje não terá alternativa. Provará do meu veneno - devolveu-lhe um sorriso. - Preciso ver o rapaz, fique quieto, entendeu?

Ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça em assentimento e sorveu o líquido do copo em um gole. O corpo na cama continuava imóvel. Rosie se aproximou, afastou os cabelos loiros do rosto e retirou as vestes com cuidado. O rapaz estava coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés, seus cortes eram muito mais profundos e em maior quantidade do que os de Snape. Alguém abusara dele barbaramente, e Rosie só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de fazer isso... vira de perto. Afastou seus pensamentos, que de nada adiantariam naquele momento, e agitou a varinha fazendo desaparecer o sangue em volta das feridas. Ela temeu que as partes mais atingidas, como a perna quase dilacerada, não se recuperassem com apenas o uso da varinha, ou que deixasse grandes cicatrizes.

Seus olhos castanhos posaram sob o rosto branco de Draco Malfoy. Pensou em Lucius e sentindo a respiração do menino fraquejar mais uma vez, agiu rápido. Entoou a mesma cantiga que usara para salvar Albus, afinal aquele era um caso de vida ou morte. A maior parte dos ferimentos fechara, apenas os mais profundos ainda permaneceram como se fossem pequenos arranhões. Rosie aproximou a varinha, usou um feitiço comum e pronto, o rapaz parara de arquejar. Sua respiração agora era calma e cadenciada. Colocou-lhe uma veste seca, deu-lhe a mesma poção que dera ao marido, depois o cobriu. O pior tinha passado, os lábios dele haviam adquirido a cor rubra normal, e o suor frio cessara.

Rosana cambaleou um pouco até onde Snape estava; o uso daquele tipo de magia a deixava fraca, mas se recuperaria melhor do que na vez anterior. Bebericou um pouco de poção, e dirigiu-se ao sofá onde o marido adormecera. Conjurou uma bacia com água quente e compressas para acabar de limpá-lo descentemente. Emergiu a compressa na água e suavemente passou-a pelo seu rosto, desceu até o pescoço e tórax. Deteve-se demoradamente no abdômen, umedeceu mais uma vez a compressa, deslizou-a pelo restante de seu corpo até não restarem vestígios de suor ou sangue. Fitou-o com carinho, desejando que ao invés das compressas, fossem seus lábios a percorrem cada pedaço de sua pele. Rosie sorriu de seus pensamentos impróprios para a ocasião, vestiu o marido e o aqueceu com um cobertor. Segundos depois desabava na poltrona ao lado do sofá, exausta.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX 

A primeira coisa que Snape fez ao acordar foi se certificar que o rapaz dormindo profundamente na cama estava fora de perigo. Draco apresentava visíveis sinais de melhora, Rosie fora perfeita. Ele olhou a poltrona ao lado do sofá e para sua surpresa estava vazia. Tinha certeza de que vira Rosana adormecida nela pouco antes do dia raiar. Seu semblante endureceu, lembrou de todas as coisas pelas quais passara na noite anterior.

Ele matara Dumbledore, um homem inocente, e salvara outro, Draco, mas isso não o tornava menos desprezível. Havia sujado suas mãos com o sangue da única pessoa que confiara nele quando mais precisou. O ódio percorreu suas veias como um veneno consumindo-o. Por mais que fosse uma ordem do Diretor, por mais que tivesse como provar sua inocência, nada tornava digno seu ato covarde. Aceitara a tarefa porque não havia escolha, isto era fato, mas havia a possibilidade de triunfo de Malfoy. Ele fora tão tolo quanto o rapaz em acreditar que as coisas se resolveriam tão facilmente.

Nada jamais fora fácil para Severus, um homem tão frio e controlado, senhor absoluto de suas emoções. Para o inferno com essas máscaras! Usava-as todo o tempo! Malditas! Imundas! Arrancaram dele todas as maiores riquezas que poderia ter na vida: amigos! Não os tinha, seus alunos o odiavam... Amor? Sim, ele amava, e como amava. Contrário a todas as suas crenças, aquele sentimento o consumia, minava suas forças. Quando estava com Rosie era apenas Severus Snape, um homem que era amado e amava em igual intensidade. Mas infelizmente esse luxo não lhe pertencia. Fora arrancado dele por ser o Snape de Voldemort... ou talvez o Severus de Dumbledore! Mas acima de tudo por ter sido fraco e ambicioso. No momento em que escolhera ser Comensal, perdera-se de si próprio e perdera o controle sobre sua vida. Agora era tarde para voltar atrás, não deveria tê-la envolvido nisso, era um direito que ele não tinha.

Ao menos evitara que Draco trilhasse o mesmo caminho que o trouxera até ali. Pensou nos filhos e deixou seu quarto em direção ao das crianças. Abriu com cuidado a porta, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho. Assim que pôde ver seu interior, divisou Rosie em pé entre os berços, no centro do quarto azul. Snape parara no portal, fitou-a demoradamente, seus cabelos castanhos cobriam-lhe parcialmente o rosto, mas não encobriam sua beleza. Não demorou muito para que ela percebesse sua presença, e levantasse seu olhar para ele.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, Severus percebeu a imensa tristeza no fundo dos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Rosie sentia emanar de seus olhos negros uma angústia palpável. Não deram nenhum passo. O ar pesava e seus corpos pareciam separados por uma forte tensão. As lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dela e ele desviou seu olhar para os bebês adormecidos.

"Não devia ter vindo!", pensou consigo, "Não podia estar aqui!". E sufocando toda a sua dor quebrou o silêncio.

– Estou de partida - falou seco. - Sei que não tenho esse direito, mas não tenho outra escolha senão lhe pedir que cuide do rapaz. Ele será imensamente procurado, contudo, acredito que aqui esteja em segurança.

Em resposta, Snape só obteve silêncio, e virando-se para a porta, concluiu sem fitá-la:

– Obrigado. - Manteve seu tom de voz distante.

Antes que pudesse transpor o portal de volta ao corredor, ele ouviu um murmúrio as suas costas que o impediu de prosseguir.

– Fique - a voz de Rosie soou baixa e embargada. - Por favor.

Severus voltou-se para encará-la, as lágrimas continuavam lá, mas um pálido sorriso iluminava seu rosto. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, e só pôde ver uma cabeleira castanha se aninhando entre seus braços. Soluços descompassados a faziam tremer. Por segundos hesitou abraçá-la, seus sentimentos eram tão conflitantes, mas a presença do corpo dela junto ao seu, o cheiro, a pele, foram suficientes para demovê-lo de qualquer outro desejo que não fosse o de acariciar aqueles cabelos, tocar aqueles lábios ardentemente com os seus. E foi exatamente o que Snape fez, que se danasse sua razão, ele a amava mais que qualquer coisa.

Rosie virou seu rosto para fitá-lo, só que dessa vez, ao se encontrarem, seus olhares partilhavam o mesmo desejo. Seus lábios tocaram-se suavemente para depois cederem a beijos mais sedutores e convidativos. O mundo a sua volta deixara de existir, eram apenas um homem e uma mulher se entregando de corpo e alma à uma paixão desenfreada.

As mãos percorriam os corpos, as pernas se entrelaçavam, tropeçaram em si próprios até o compartimento atrás do armário das crianças, que dava para entrada do toillet, ali não tinham como ser vistos por quem entrasse. Seus lábios continuavam grudados, os beijos eram intensos, pareciam se engolir. Severus imprensou Rosie contra a parede, enquanto corria suas mãos por dentro das vestes dela, arrancando-lhe a peça íntima. Ela, por sua vez, retirou com fúria a camisa que separavam seus corpos, deixando seus lábios a devorar os dele. Correu suas unhas pelas costas do marido, arrancando-lhe um gemido, no mesmo momento em que ele a tirava do chão, penetrando-a. Snape sentiu o corpo dela retesar entre as suas mãos, Rosie agarrou seus cabelos negros com força. Ele abaixou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe os mamilos rijos.

Um lânguido e sensual balé começou, até seus movimentos se intensificarem de tal forma que ele voltou seus olhos negros para encará-la. Com um sorriso e a respiração acelerada, ela devolveu-lhe o olhar. Severus a beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto espalmava suas mãos entre as dele contra a parede. Ela entrelaçava suas pernas na altura do quadril dele. Uma onda de prazer inebriante invadiu suas almas, saciando o desejo de seus corpos e levando-os ao êxtase absoluto. Ele desabou sobre ela, e com o peso ambos deslizaram até o chão frio. Snape deitou sua cabeça no colo de Rosana enquanto seus corpos ainda arqueavam. Ela acariciou os cabelos negros e suados dele, que mesmo assim caíam sobre seu rosto, e esperou pacientemente até que suas pernas permitissem a ambos o controle de suas ações.

Trocaram mais algumas carícias antes de se vestirem, afinal aquele não era o local mais adequado para fazerem amor. Saíram para o corredor ainda atordoados e voltaram para seu aposento. Assim que entraram, perceberam que Draco ainda dormia, e procuraram um canto mais distante do aposento onde pudessem conversar. Severus a fitou profundamente, Rosie pôde sentir o clima tenso invadir o ar, e viu uma rusga de preocupação passar pelos olhos de seu marido.

– Não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, Rosie! - o frio de suas palavras era assustador. - Você sabe o que eu fiz.

– Sim, sei - ela respondeu depois de alguns instantes. - Não o culpo, meu pai assim o quis - continuou firme e calma -, apesar de não concordar com a decisão dele, você foi inocente, Sevie. Estava preso a um juramento. Acredita mesmo que preferiria que fosse você a morrer no lugar dele? - Rosie o encarou com os olhos tristes.

– Creio que não teria enviado seu pai para a morte - ele manteve seu olhar sob ela. - Eu não me perdôo pelo que fiz!

– Teve que fazer - ela o corrigiu. - Não se culpe mais. Não enviaria nem ele e nem você. - Fechou seus olhos e abriu-os devagar. - Isso é uma guerra, Severus, as baixas são inevitáveis dos dois lados. Eu aceitei o fato, faça o mesmo! Tenho certeza que era assim que Dumbie pensava.

– O que direi para meus filhos? - Rosie viu os olhos negros de Snape entristecerem pela segunda vez.

– A verdade. E eu estarei ao seu lado quando esse momento chegar. - Ela tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. - Escute, eu o amo e seus filhos também, estaremos sempre juntos, tenha certeza disso. Essa é a sua família! O que vale para nós é quem você é e o que somos juntos! Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre o seu caráter e principalmente sobre sua fidelidade. É o que importa e o que me basta. Está me entendendo, Severus?

Snape sorriu levemente para ela e seu olhar adquiriu novamente um brilho intenso. Rosie conseguira amenizar seu sofrimento e lhe dera confiança, era por isso que a amava tanto. Ela o compreendia como ninguém. Abraçaram-se fortemente.

– Diga-me, como conseguiu salvar Draco? - o fitou curiosa.

– Sabia que ia me perguntar isso - ele crispou os lábios. - Não foi fácil. Tive que ser sutil e esperar o momento certo de agir. Como deve ter percebido, devido a natureza dos ferimentos que tratou muito acertadamente, que quem o castigou foi o próprio Lord - encarou-a enquanto a via assentir com a cabeça. - Você sabe quanto prazer em humilhar os outros ele sente, e o quanto não tolera fracassos. Bom, assim que chegamos foi feita uma reunião e Malfoy sofreu as piores torturas que já presenciei. Creia-me, não foram poucas! - As palavras eram duras como as ações descritas por elas. - Não pude fazer nada até ele terminar e entregar o menino a Avery.

– E Narcissa? - ela murmurou assustada com as cenas que surgiram em sua mente - Bella?

– Narcissa é uma fraca, Rosie. Antes mesmo do Lord empunhar sua varinha, ela desmaiara - e com a voz destituída de qualquer emoção, continuou: - e Bella... será que tem alguma dúvida sobre sua atitude? Fria e distante.

– Essa mulher é louca e cruel - falou com ódio fitando o rapaz na cama. - Daria o filho para Voldemort castigar ou até o mataria se cometesse algum erro! Não sei como Rodolphus a tolera.

– Os melhores venenos são assim, atraem pela beleza, mas são cruéis com quem os toma - sorriu maléfico. - Bella é como um veneno. Mas, voltemos ao que nos interessa, depois dessa pequena demonstração de poder e vingança, o Lord pediu a Avery que se livra-se do menino - seu rosto ficou pálido. - Eu os segui, tivemos uma pequena luta onde consegui sobreviver e ele não - Rosie o encarava. - Desculpe trazê-lo para cá, como já disse achei mais seguro.

– Fez muito bem - sorriu compreensiva. - Se encontro Bella eu acabo com ela... aquela vaca!

– Preciso ir, Rosie. Não posso me ausentar muito tempo, corro sério risco de ser descoberto - passou a mão branca pelos cabelos dela. - Eu a amo - beijou-a com ternura. - Esqueça a "vaca" por um tempo. Eu cuidarei dela no momento adequado.

– Está bem, mas não se ocupe muito dela, certo? - sorriu com desdém.

– Não acredito que você tem ciúme de Bella também - devolveu-lhe o sorriso. - As mulheres devem desmaiar ante a minha passagem, não?

– Não se valorize tanto, meu bem - falou com malícia -, Bella adora manipular qualquer um.

– É melhor pararmos por aqui - respondeu rindo -, tenho medo do próximo estágio a que vou ascender... ou pior!

– Tem razão, senhor "gostosão"! Seus dias de glória pertencem somente a mim, compreendeu? - ela o fitou e Snape lhe deu um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. - Beije-me - ordenou.

Era impossível não obedecê-la. Seus lábios se tocaram com a violência de um furacão, foi preciso um grande controle para não se atracarem novamente pelas paredes. Afastaram-se a contragosto, Snape pegou a capa de Comensal, e saíram pela porta em direção ao andar debaixo. Depois de uma longa despedida, ele entrou na lareira e partiu na rede Flu.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX 

Draco acordou sobressaltado, as cenas da tortura que sofrera ainda giravam em sua cabeça. A dor intensa que sentira percorreu-lhe o corpo num arrepio. Sentou-se na cama com cuidado e analisou o quarto a sua volta. Não lembrava de ter estado num aposento como aquele, tão colorido e ricamente decorado, desde os móveis até os tecidos que revestiam as paredes. O sol do crepúsculo invadia o quarto através das frestas das janelas, dando-lhe uma tonalidade mais dourada do que a de costume.

Levantou cambaleante, foi até uma das janelas e abriu-a. Estreitou os olhos azuis diante da luminosidade do dia, pôde ver as ruas apinhadas de gente, a paisagem do Nilo e as Grandes Pirâmedes e sentir o calor da brisa quente no seu rosto. Draco respirou o ar seco e teve que admitir para si mesmo que não estava na Inglaterra, muito que provavelmente não se encontrava nem na Europa.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo leve ruído da maçaneta da porta girando devagar. Virou-se com rapidez no mesmo instante que no limiar da porta surgiu a figura de uma mulher. Draco a fitou por alguns segundos, também não a conhecia, não poderia esquecer o rosto de uma mulher tão bonita. Não era jovem como ele, devia ter seus trinta anos, um corpo esguio, cabelos castanhos, olhos intensamente castanhos e brilhantes, pele clara, lábios rubros "sedutores", pensou, trajava uma linda veste rosa chá. Rosie havia parado, o encarou profundamente, após alguns segundos entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Vejo que se sente melhor - ela sorriu. - Acha que consegue cear conosco?

A voz melodiosa e calma chegou até ele tão placidamente que o fez esquecer de seus sonhos horríveis. Mas o fez pensar que talvez tivesse atingido algum patamar mais perto de Merlin: definitivamente ela não era real.

– Sim, me sinto melhor. Um pouco confuso, mas melhor - Draco gostaria de ter dito alguma coisa mais consistente.

– Ótimo, fico feliz - Rosie se aproximou dele, colocou a mão em sua testa. - Sua febre se foi, eu estava muito preocupada.

Por instantes ele gostaria de estar deitado ardendo em febre, para poder sentir seu toque suave de novo.

– Como vim parar aqui? - Draco a encarou. - E quem é você?

– Draco, você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu? - ela estreitou os olhos.

– Algumas coisas - ele se sentou no sofá, continuava a olhá-la. "Ela sabe meu nome!", pensou.

– Severus o trouxe há dois dias - ao dizer isso, Rosie sentou ao lado dele. - Os dois estavam muito feridos e você estava inconsciente. Fechei suas feridas e cuidei de você até agora. Voldemort não me recompensaria por isso.

Draco não falou nada, a fitou curioso enquanto Rosana lhe sorria. Ouvira o nome do professor de Poções, fora ele quem o deixara ali. Ela conhecia o Lord, então agora devia sua vida a uma estranha. Refletindo sobre isso, chegou à conclusão de que Severus o salvara uma vez. E na segunda sua salvadora não era um anjo. o Lord não tinha contato com esse tipo de gente. Sorriu de seus pensamentos.

– Então você conhece o Lord e Snape? - ele a indagou.

– Sim, e muito bem - ela o fitou. - Contudo, sou sua amiga. Esta é minha casa e aqui estará seguro.

– Poderia me dizer em que região do planeta estamos? - ele pôs-se de pé e andou pelo aposento.

– No Cairo, Egito - Rosie foi curta.

– E... desculpe-me se me repito, mas - seus olhos azuis encontraram os dela, se aproximou novamente do sofá e fazendo uma mesura, levou a mão de Rosie aos lábios. - Minha salvadora não tem um nome?

– Aprendeu isso com Lucius? - deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. - Guarde seus galanteios para alguém da sua idade. Tenho idade suficiente para ser sua mãe, e creia-me, Narcissa não gostaria de saber que esteve comigo.

– Vejamos... você conhece meu pai, minha mãe... e eu não sei quem você é - ele sorriu. - Poderia ser mais gentil, não?

– Não com um Malfoy - ela se levantou, livrando-se da mão dele. - Eu e seu pai fomos grandes amigos. Sinto muito por ele estar em Azkaban. Sinto-me...

– Saudosa? - Draco falou sarcástico.

– Deixemos claro que está sob minha proteção, não vou tolerar gracinhas - ela o fitou séria. - Coloco-o na linha em um segundo, fui clara?

– Claro até demais - ele não modificou seu tom de voz. - Como se sente mesmo?

– Um tanto quanto... culpada - foi a vez de Rosana ir até a sacada, onde a Lua começava a emoldurar o céu. - Acaso o Lord ou sua "titia" Bellatrix não contaram quem foi a responsável pela prisão dele?

– Até onde sei meu pai foi responsável por ser preso junto com os outros - Draco agora a fitava curioso. - E papai não me contou nada diferente na vez que o visitei.

– Houve alguém que os colocou dentro do Ministério - sua voz morreu.

– Alguém que os traiu - um leve brilho passou pelo olhar de Draco. - Já ouvi essa história. Não acredito nela. Se fosse verdade ele teria falado e eu não deixaria o responsável por isso vivo!

– Sorte a minha, não? - Rosie sorriu maliciosa. - Estamos quites então - estendeu-lhe a mão delicada. - Prazer, Rosana Baker.

– Srta. Baker - tomou a mão dela e depositou-lhe um longo beijo. - É um prazer conhecê-la, meu pai já falou muito de você. Namoraram, não? - sorrindo prosseguiu: - Quanto à minha tia, bom, particularmente não a culpo por não gostar de você. O Lord sempre a teve em alta conta e tia Bella é... digamos... admiradora incondicional dele, não suporta concorrência.

– Acho que me enganei, pensei que levasse mais a sério sua tia - virou-se para encará-lo. - Já demoramos muito, é melhor descermos.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo espaço para que ela passasse a sua frente e a seguiu em silêncio. A ceia foi servida assim que chegaram, tio Ali ficou feliz pela pronta recuperação do rapaz e puxou conversa com Draco a noite toda. Ele pôde ver Rosie se levantar umas duas vezes, se ausentar por minutos, e depois retornar até o lugar ao seu lado. Quando se despediram para dormir, ela o levou até a porta de seus novos aposentos.

– Acredito que se sentirá bem aqui, o quarto é tão grande quanto o meu - deu-lhe um leve beijo no rosto, como uma mãe ao seu filho. - Boa Noite. Tente descansar.

Ela não deu chance para que ele respondesse ou executasse qualquer outra atitude, voltou-se na direção de seu quarto, enquanto Draco a acompanhava com os olhos. Ao perdê-la de vista, abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Rosana tinha razão, era tão luxuoso quanto o dela. Ele suspirou, atirou-se na cama e adormeceu com as imagens de Rosie em sua mente.

No dia seguinte desceu atrasado para o café, parecia que todos já haviam comido. Draco fez um breve desjejum e subiu rapidamente as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rosana. Quem sabe ela não gostaria de passear? Seu coração disparou quando ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas parou-a no ar ao ver uma outra porta adiante se abrir e dela sair Rosie com um bebê no colo. Ambos se olharam e ela avançou em sua direção com o menino a brincar.

– Bom dia, Malfoy - ela falou calma. - Espero que tenha dormido bem.

– Sim, obrigado - ele tentava assimilar a cena. - Não falou que era casada.

– Não me perguntou - ela sorriu com o embaraço do rapaz. - Não costumo falar de minha vida particular para qualquer um.

– Disse que éramos amigos - Draco sorriu com triunfo e brincou com Albus que pulara para seu colo. - Imagino que Snape também o ache uma gracinha.

– Os ache... são gêmeos. - devolveu-lhe o sorriso e abriu a porta de seu quarto. - Alan está dormindo, é muito mais parecido com ele. Depois o apresento. Entre.

Draco passou por ela segurando o pequeno nos braços, que o olhava intrigado. Rosie tomou-lhe Albus e colocou-o de bruços na cama, sentando ao seu lado a fim de controlar seu engatinhar pelos lençóis.

– Por que não vai dar uma volta? - ela o fitou enquanto entregava um pequeno brinquedo para o menino. - Talvez ache alguma garota da sua idade, se é tão namorador quanto seu pai...

– Não somos tão parecidos assim - desviou seu olhar deles. - Pensei que pudesse me acompanhar, afinal não conheço nada por aqui.

– Está bem, mas não reclame se o fizer andar muito - Rosie tornou a pegar Albus no colo. - O Cairo é muito bonito! Vou pedir para Jade olhá-los por mim.

Ela saiu pela porta com o bebê nos braços, e Draco resolveu não permanecer ali sozinho. Desceu as escadas e voltou ao salão aonde fizera o desjejum. Rosana surgiu envolta em azul e dourado, e sorrindo anunciou:

– Podemos ir.

Virou-se na direção da porta de entrada da casa, Draco a seguiu, e segundos depois se acotovelavam na multidão. Rosana não gostava do mundo trouxa inglês, mas ali se sentia completa, em casa. Percorreram as ruínas, que ela adorava, dois museus, uma mesquita e um mercado. Pararam exaustos num café e se deliciaram com um bom chá.

– Eu disse que andaria - ela sorriu brincalhona.

– Foi perfeito - ele falou sério. - Sabe...

– Rosie - completou. - É como todos me chamam.

Rosie - sentiu a palavra sair tão doce. - É potencialmente difícil pensar em Snape como pai.

– Imagino que seja - Rosie bebericou o chá. - Ele não era muito popular quando o conheci, igual a mim.

– Custo a creditar nisso. Você não era popular? - ele sorriu divertido.

– Não, só depois fiquei... atraente, se é que posso me expressar assim - sorveu o resto da chávena. - Foi quando namorei seu pai.

– Sorte dele - ele balbuciou baixinho.

– Só que infelizmente seu rabugento professor de Poções sempre foi minha paixão! - Rosie proferiu essas palavras com tanta emoção que seus olhos marejaram. Ela desviou seu olhar para a janela esfumaçada ao seu lado, enquanto as lágrimas desciam.

– É duro ficar sozinha, longe de quem se ama, não é? - não fingiu que não a tinha visto chorar. - Agora tem a mim. Vamos rir juntos.

Rosie enxugou seus olhos e levantou, enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo. Saíram para rua e tomaram a direção da casa de tio Ali. O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio. Assim que chegaram, ela pediu licença, se retirou para seu quarto e não desceu para o jantar.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO XXI 

Os meses se passaram. Os bebês já andavam se segurando aqui e ali. Caíam, levantavam e faziam a alegria de todos. Cada vez mais se pareciam com o pai. Não havia notícias de Londres, a não ser as de que os ataques de Comensais se tornavam mais freqüentes a cada dia. A apreensão de Rosie se tornou mais intensa, ela andava extremamente nervosa.

Vendo seu grau de agitação progredir assustadoramente naquela semana, Ali resolveu fazer um grande piquenique. Quem sabe ela não conseguia relaxar um pouco. Tudo foi preparado com carinho, e na manhã de domingo eles aparataram no meio da Restinga da Marambaia, Rio de Janeiro. Ali conhecia o Brasil como poucos e adorava a vista da tal restinga. Um pedaço de terra que se estendia por dentro de um mar de águas cristalinas, onde coqueiros balançavam com o vento, a areia era branca e fina e ainda podiam desfrutar de um riacho de água doce que corria dentro da reserva.

Sentaram-se na praia, estenderam as toalhas e arrumaram todo o conteúdo da cesta sobre elas. Jade cuidava alegremente dos gêmeos, que andavam cambaleando de um lado para o outro na areia. Albus sentara-se no extenso cobertor branco e fazia questão de comer a areia quando Rosie retirou-lhe a guloseima das mãos. Alan por sua vez se encolhia no colo de Jade por sentir nervoso dos grãos entre seus pés.

Por ser um lindo dia de inverno a temperatura era bem amena até para o calor dos trópicos. Rosie resolveu mergulhar e nadar um pouco. Retirou o pequeno vestido que servia de saída de banho e foi na direção do mar calmo e azul. As garças andavam pela orla assim bem como outras espécies de pássaros, não se importando que ela cruzasse seu caminho.

Draco estava sentado em uma das toalhas se escondendo do pálido sol, enquanto Ali e Jade haviam ido com as crianças até a beira do riacho para elas se refrescarem um pouco. Rosie saiu das águas e veio se sentar ao seu lado. Seu semblante parecia mais calmo, só que ele duvidava muito que ela realmente estivesse bem. O vento despenteava seus cabelos loiros e Rosie se arrepiou ao senti-lo tocar sua pele. Draco havia dado uma toalha para que ela pudesse se secar.

– Eu não a deixaria sozinha tanto tempo - ele a fitou intensamente.

– Não quero falar sobre isso, Draco - ela retrucou friamente.

– Desculpe. Não suporto vê-la sofrer desse jeito - ele se levantou, bateu as mãos retirando a areia. - A escolha é sua. Acho que vou andar um pouco, se importa?

– Não. Pode ir - respondeu em seco.

Assim que perdeu-o de vista, colocou seu rosto entre os joelhos encolhidos e chorou. A dor que sentia era tão grande, algo estava para acontecer e envolvia Severus. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo, não saberia viver sem ele. E agora tinha que lidar com aquela paixonite de um pirralho que se achava o dono da verdade. Rosie se levantou, recolocou a saída de banho e foi se juntar aos filhos, tio Ali e Jade.

As crianças estavam exaustas quando retornaram para casa, tomaram um banho refrescante e adormeceram profundamente. Draco havia se recolhido até o jantar, Rosie agradeceu intimamente por isso. Não queria mais ter conversas com aquelas, sentia o interesse do menino crescer a cada dia, mas Rosana amava apenas um homem, um único homem chamado Severus Snape.

Não desceu para o jantar, permaneceu em seu quarto e quase não tocou na ceia que Jade levou para ela. Simplesmente deixou-se ficar ali fitando as estrelas que começaram a surgir no céu. Pensando em seu marido, adormeceu. No meio da noite acordou suando assustada, ouvira um grito e depois um gemido abafado. Sua cabeça doía, Rosie pensou em Severus e seu coração disparou. Suas mãos suaram, mas estavam geladas, seu corpo tremeu e ela fechou os olhos tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

Tentou se controlar ao máximo, porém não conseguia voltar a dormir. Estava muito tensa e agitada, precisava pensar, vestiu sua capa e saiu para a noite alta. Rosie foi para o único lugar que a fazia se sentir segura desde criança. Quando era pequena sempre ia até as ruínas e sob a luz da lua refletia. O vento soprava forte, seus cabelos soltos se agitavam suavemente ao seu toque. Ela penetrou nas areias a sua frente.

Já tinha andado um bom pedaço em direção as construções no meio do deserto, quando estacou e virando-se com a varinha em punho, perguntando:

– O que faz aqui? - seu tom era mordaz.

O rosto pálido a sua frente se iluminou pelo facho de luz emitido pela ponta da varinha. Os olhos azuis reluziram, uma surpresa quase palpável passou por eles, e Draco respondeu baixo:

– Fiquei preocupado e... - seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão séria.

– Escute. É melhor você voltar para casa. Eu estou bem, sei me cuidar - respondeu rápida, tentando impedir o prolongamento da conversa. - Eu não quero magoá-lo, Draco, mas não há lugar para você aqui. Por favor, me deixe só!

– Já pensou que ele pode não voltar, Rosie ? - seu tom soou frio e cruel. - O Lord não perdoa - Draco chegara bem perto dela.

– Não precisa me dizer isso - seus olhos castanhos o encararam. - Fui Comensal, conheço os riscos.

– Como pode amar alguém que matou seu pai? - falou com desprezo.

– Você não sabe nada sobre isso - deu um passo para trás -, é algo que não lhe diz respeito.

– Será que ama Snape tanto assim? - segurou seus pulsos rapidamente antes que ela pudesse empunhar a varinha e trouxe-a até perto de seus lábios. - Vou testar sua fidelidade - disse com arrogância.

– Largue-me, Malfoy! - Rosie gritou angustiada, enquanto ele inclinava seu rosto a fim de beijar-lhe.

Não perceberam a proximidade de um vulto a suas costas e uma voz fria cortando a noite.

– Não ouviu o que ela disse, Draco? - Snape estava de pé atrás dele e seus olhos pretos cintilavam de ódio. - Largue-a, agora!

Malfoy soltou os braços de Rosie e virando-se para o antigo professor, se preparou para sair. Severus o deteve nesse instante apontando a varinha para seu rosto. Então avisou:

– Se voltar a importuná-la novamente, eu tirarei de você aquilo que lhe dei quando o trouxe para cá - crispou os lábios num sorriso maléfico. - Estamos entendidos, não? Agora suma da minha frente!

O rapaz saiu em direção à escuridão, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Severus foi até Rosie, que estava pálida e ofegante, abraçou-a carinhosamente e, inclinando-se para os lábios dela, beijou-os intensamente.

– Desculpe tê-la exposto a isso - murmurou.

– Ele está confuso - beijou-o mais uma vez. - Senti tanto sua falta. Ah, Severus, eu o amo tanto!

A noite terminou com eles se amando nos lençóis de seda do quarto de Rosie. Tudo o que ela mais queria era não ter que acordar daquele sonho, não ter que deixá-lo partir de novo, não sozinho, desta vez iria junto. Não temia o Lord, temia não sentir mais o calor de seu corpo junto ao dele, a tensão dos braços na sua cintura e os beijos apaixonados daqueles lábios. Severus não voltaria a Londres sem ela.

_Before The Dawn (tradução)_

_Composição: Evanescence_

_Antes do Amanhecer_

_Encontre-me de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei._

_Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo,_

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe,_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer._

_Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu pudesse te ver, meu amor,_

_Que eu nunca mais acorde!_

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe,_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

_De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho_

_Não é real, mas é nosso!_

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe,_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer!_

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe,_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer!_


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO XXII 

As notícias que vinham de Londres eram mais animadoras, Harry fizera grandes progressos no descobrimento das horcruxes. Severus o estava ajudando, mas havia alguns pontos ainda obscuros sobre o esconderijo das duas últimas. Enfim, com as memórias de Dumbledore fora possível comprovar para os membros da Ordem a inocência de Snape.

– Digamos que tenha sido apenas um pouco difícil fazê-los aceitar a verdade dos fatos - Rosie ouviu o relato do marido com atenção, não pretendia perder nenhum detalhe, estava determinada a entrar em cena. Não contou a Severus suas intenções, temia que ele desde já a impedisse de dar qualquer passo adiante, mas Rosie não dependia de sua aprovação. Seu amor por ele era a prova viva disso, caso tivesse desistido dele há 16 anos atrás.

"Quanto tempo! Parece que foi ontem.", pensou. Rosie sorriu.

– Gostaria de ter podido vir antes, mas acredito que agora tenha entendido perfeitamente meus motivos - ele a fitou de pé ao lado da cama, enquanto se vestia.

– Eu estava com medo que algo grave pudesse ter acontecido. As notícias aqui só revelam mais ataques de Comensais - Rosie encarou-o da cama onde ainda estava deitada -, e sabemos o que isso significa - houve uma breve pausa, e ela perguntou: - Ele tem exigido muito de você?

– Rosie, não posso evitar o tempo todo de sair com os outros - seu semblante endureceu, seus olhos anuviaram. - Já evitei muitas mortes, contudo não pude impedir outras tantas - Snape se sentou na cama sem a camisa, ficou de costas para Rosie e baixou a cabeça passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros. - Queria evitar minha presença nesses assassinatos, Rosie, mas não posso!

Ela se levantou enrolada no lençol, abraçou-o por trás e recostou sua cabeça na dele. Rosie sabia que aquilo pesava muito mais em seu coração do que as palavras expressavam, era uma prisão sem barreiras. Ele estava, de certa forma, sozinho. Acariciou seus cabelos com ternura.

– Sevie, o que Voldemort falou da morte de Avery? - mudou o assunto e acrescentou: - E do conseqüente desaparecimento de Draco?

– O corpo dele não foi encontrado, aparentemente - virou-se de frente para ela dando um leve sorriso. - Acreditam que ambos estejam mortos. Um ataque da Ordem talvez ou de aurores. O fato é que não virão atrás de Malfoy.

– E de mim? - Rosana falou devagar como se temesse a resposta que viria. - Ele me quer morta mais do que tudo.

– Não, Rosie - o que Snape estava a ponto de dizer era pior do que ela esperava ouvir: - ele a quer viva. Ninguém tem permissão para matá-la!

– Escute, eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida esperando Harry achar essas horcruxes para só então poder destruir Voldemort! - ela se levantou e começou a se vestir rapidamente. - Não vou ficar me escondendo, não preciso disso. Se ele quer tanto encontrar comigo, eu vou até lá. Não tenho nada a perder!

O rosto de Severus não poderia estar mais pálido, ele andou até onde ela pairava, abotoando as vestes. Rosie evitou seu olhar, sabia que só encontraria reprovação, apenas esperou que ele falasse de novo.

– Eu tenho, não vou perder você por uma atitude inconseqüente! - Snape a segurou pelos pulsos. - Sei como se sente, mas acredite ou não na decisão de seu pai, ele deu a vida por você.

Os olhos castanhos de Rosie o encararam, tão profundos e tristes, as pálpebras fecharam e ela assentiu com a cabeça. A vontade de Snape era de tirá-la a qualquer custo dali, impedir que tudo isso a atingisse, porém não adiantaria fazê-lo. Aonde fossem, enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo, não teriam paz.

– Temos dois filhos, minha querida, isso muda tudo - ele falou com carinho.

– Daria minha vida por eles, sabe disso - Rosie deixou as lágrimas descerem mudas.

– Sei que é isso que está tentando fazer - Snape passou as pontas dos dedos em seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. - Mas não será a forma mais racional de combatê-lo, não nesse momento. Estou perto de descobrir o paradeiro das duas últimas, Rosie, me dê mais algum tempo! Um pouco mais!

– Eu confio em você, Sevie, mas não me faça esperar muito - deu um pálido sorriso. - Não vou aturar Draco por anos.

Snape a trouxe para perto e beijou-lhe os lábios. Rosana retribuiu com todo o amor e carinho que possuía. Queria poder prendê-lo ali em seus braços, contudo mais uma vez ele escorregou como areia por entre seus dedos...

_Dizem que o amor faz a gente sofrer_

_Sem meu grande amor não poderei viver_

_Se eu disser que sim e ele disser que não_

_É uma parte perdida que teve na vida, no meu coração!_

_Se o amor traz sofrimento, vou sofrer até o fim!_

_Minha vida será um tormento se ele não disser que sim!_

_O amor que lhe dedico é uma obsessão!_

_Imploro, por favor, não digas não!_

_Dizem que o amor..."_

_( Dizem que o amor - Marisa Montes )_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII 

Malfoy se manteve à distância desde aquela noite, não ousava trocar mais que algumas palavras com Rosie. Ela sentia-se mais tranqüila em relação a ele com as coisas assim, mas intimamente se perguntava o quão sozinho Draco se sentia.

Rosie corria os olhos pelo jornal bruxo britânico quando uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma pequena nota colocada a um canto da página, algo que a maioria dos leitores não veriam de imediato:

_Ontem a noite, o n.12 de Grimauld Place foi atacado por baderneiros (Nota Oficial do Ministério). O que chama atenção nesse caso é que os vizinhos da residência alegam, até aquela noite, não saberem de sua existência. Devido ao grande número de trouxas envolvidos no incidente, o Ministério da Magia destacou um grupo de Aurores para cuidar do caso e alterarem suas memórias._

_Apesar da pouca divulgação do acontecimento, acredita-se que foi obra dos bruxos das Trevas, com o envolvimento, talvez que direto, de Você-Sabe-Quem. O que ainda não se sabe é o que funcionava em tal local. Também não houve nenhuma notificação de morte por parte do Ministério, algo difícil de se acreditar quando há relação com Comensais. Nossa reportagem não teve acesso a essas informações, o que se apurou com certa dificuldade é que não houve feridos internados no St. Mungus._

_Oliver Jonnes - O Profeta Diário_

Rosie fechou o jornal com cuidado, evitando atrair os olhares do tio e de Malfoy para si, e dando qualquer desculpa, se retirou. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia lido. Aquela era a sede da Ordem! "Como podiam tê-la atacado? Tinha sido protegida por vários encantamentos e o fiel de seu segredo estava morto!", pensou.

Isso podia ser pior do que parecia à primeira vista, alguém os traíra ou algo falhara. Fosse o que fosse não devia ter acontecido. Rosie foi até uma enorme cômoda a um canto do quarto, retirou algumas peças de roupa preta e atirou-as em cima da cama. Foi até o toillet, prendeu os cabelos num coque desajeitado e entrou na banheira. Chegara a hora de partir.

Vestiu as pesadas vestes, foi até o quarto dos filhos e se despediu com um beijo terno. Os dois dormiam serenamente, o mundo lá fora ainda não os afetava. Sentiu um vazio invadir sua alma quando fechou a porta ao sair, trancara lá dentro qualquer sentimento que pudesse servir para Voldemort encontrá-los. Deixara com eles todo o amor de mãe que tinha dentro de si, agora só interessava a ela destruir o homem que a fazia sofrer.

Ao descer, encontrou tio Ali e Draco conversando na grande sala onde ficava a lareira. Rosie entrou silenciosamente, mas não imperceptível a seus olhos. A figura negra estacou na frente de ambos, um misto de assombro e surpresa percorreu o semblante dos dois homens. Draco pareceu ser refazer primeiro que Ali, perguntando:

– Aonde você vai, Rosie? - seu tom era incrédulo. - Você está indo encontrar o Lord?

– Sim. E espero contar com a ajuda de vocês dois - ela deu-lhes um olhar severo.

– Minha querida - disse o tio confuso -, seu marido não pediu para ficar quieta aqui? E sua promessa a seu pai?

– Há mais que isso em jogo, tio - Rosie não estava brincando, seu tom de voz era sério e calmo -, a sede foi atacada e isso não estava nos planos. Algo está errado.

– E o que a leva a crer que poderá ajudar? - disse o rapaz firme. - Sabe onde irão se reagrupar? Não acredito que tenham pego todos...

– Não é melhor esperar notícias do Severus? - alegou Ali.

– Eu tenho feito tudo que me pedem até agora - ela os fitou. - Não vou ficar parada sabendo que algo anormal aconteceu tendo a possibilidade de ter sido uma catástrofe. Creia-me tio, preciso ir!

– Vou com você - Draco se pôs de pé.

– Para quê? Seria uma grande satisfação para aquele imbecil - Rosie sorriu. - Você fica! Cuide dos bebês para mim. Não é uma grande tarefa, mas estará me ajudando, se é isso que você quer. Eu agradeço, Malfoy - e virou-se para o Ali. - Tio, mantenha seus olhos atentos e qualquer sinal estranho, suma daqui.

Deu um beijo em ambos, sabia que não poderiam impedi-la, não com esses argumentos, depois entrou na lareira, atirou Flu ao chão e desapareceu numa longa labareda verde.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO XXIV 

Londres estava deserta àquela hora, havia apenas pequenos focos de agitação trouxa onde se podiam encontrar os tipos mais suspeitos da sociedade. Rosie aparatou perto do antigo pub no qual Comensais tinham por hábito comemorar suas torturas. Não eram essas lembranças que Rosie gostaria de ter naquele momento, passou rapidamente pela porta do pub e seguiu em frente. O nevoeiro se intensificara, ela quase não podia divisar os prédios da rua. Apertou o passo, atravessou a rua e continuou descendo os quarteirões que se surgiam um após outro.

Não precisava enxergar para saber exatamente aonde devia ir, segurou a varinha embaixo das vestes e prosseguiu. As casas mal alinhadas e decrépitas se delineavam na escuridão e ela pôde ver pequenas luzes distorcidas pelo nevoeiro em algumas delas. Passou por um prédio alto e abandonado, que deveria ter sido outrora uma fábrica, um cheiro infeto impregnou o ar, e Rosie torceu seu nariz. Avançou rapidamente por algumas vielas, estacando assim que virou o último quarteirão. Uma pequena casa mal iluminada surgiu isolada na penumbra. Rosana suspirou, deu mais alguns passos e parou diante da porta de madeira. Fechou seus olhos enquanto seu coração disparava dentro do peito e pensou: "Que Merlin me ajude! Eu o quero vivo e sozinho atrás dessa porta!". Abaixou seu rosto, como se procurasse por algo no chão, e voltou a fitar a porta a sua frente. Segundos depois sua mão fechada agitou-se no ar e foi de encontro à madeira, provocando um som oco.

Ouviu-se o ruído de passos arrastados no interior da casa que se tornavam mais próximos e a porta foi aberta num estalido. Um homem baixo, de olhar lacrimoso e ar repugnante estacou no portal enquanto a fitava. Rosie o olhou com desprezo, empurrou-o para o lado abrindo passagem para a sala. Era exatamente como vira em seu sonho. Olhou a sua volta assimilando os detalhes, viu o sofá puído onde Narcissa se sentara e sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz fina e baixa a suas costas. Rosana virou-se com cuidado e deteve-se na figura insignificante de Rabicho. "Como alguém pode descer tão baixo?", pensou lembrando de tudo que aquele homem fizera.

– Não devia estar em missão, Bella? - deu um sorriso temeroso e amarelo.

– Não é da sua conta o que tenho que fazer, apenas chame Severus - e o olhou enojada. Ele não se mexeu, ficou ali parado com as mãos ao lado do rosto e terror nos olhos, incapaz de dar um passo. - Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Rabicho? - seus olhos brilharam. - Ande, seu verme, chame-o!

Rabicho se retirou do aposento tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Sabia agora que Snape estava vivo. Um alívio invadiu sua alma e ainda obtivera um bom disfarce: Bella. Rosie sorriu andando pela sala, apesar do aspecto miserável, era limpa. Havia uma estante com livros, uma mesa bamba e um tapete de aparência duvidosa. Foi até a janela e fitou a rua pelos vidros encardidos.

Ela percebeu quando a porta abriu silenciosamente e uma lufada de ar entrou no aposento, mas não se virou. Ouviu passos firmes atravessarem a sala e o som de um copo encher. Mesmo assim, permaneceu parada, atenta, esperando ele falar primeiro.

– Bella - a voz aveludada encheu o ar. - A que devo a honra da visita? Que eu saiba devia estar com seus... amiguinhos. Não foi o que o Lord a mandou fazer? - ele sorria, Rosie podia sentir um leve escárnio crispando seus lábios. - Acha que só porque invadiu a sede da Ordem, num ataque arriscado, e devo dizer frustrado, se tornou digna de maior atenção? Não foi um grande progresso.

Snape interrompera o discurso, analisava detidamente a figura em pé no lado oposto da sala. Os cabelos castanhos saíam pelas laterais do capuz, notou-lhe a silhueta e sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Controlou-se e avançou em direção com cautela, dizendo:

– Parece que veio me fazer perder tempo, não? - a voz era fria, Rosie se arrepiou. - Não quer uma dose? Talvez se lembre porque veio até aqui.

Rosana se virou, no mesmo instante em que ele parava a suas costas, apesar da máscara, seus olhos se encontraram. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, ele viu-a surgir a sua frente e isso o mortificou.

– Acho que não gostaria de conversar aqui, Severus - a voz de Rosana soou rouca. - Aquele idiota deve estar ouvindo-nos atrás da porta, como na noite em que estive aqui com minha irmã - ela o encarou, os olhos negros dele não desviaram dos dela. - Quero um lugar em que estejamos a sós. Prometo ser boazinha, apesar do que me disse a pouco.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "O que a fazia pensar que aceitaria ir com Bella a algum lugar recluso?", bufou, "Insana! Isso ela tinha de parecido com Bella, mas ele faria qualquer coisa por ela!". Deu-lhe um leve sorriso cínico, enquanto Rosie o encarava esperando por uma resposta.

– Conheço um lugar mais reservado - pegou sua capa no cabideiro e voltando até ela, ordenou: - Venha!

Abriu a porta e saiu com Rosie ao seu encalço. Percorreram as ruas em silêncio por quase meia hora e chegaram a uma edificação de dois andares. Trouxas com ares exóticos e drogados entravam e saíam daquela espelunca, eles avançaram pela porta. No sofá ao canto, mais adolescentes esparramados como se estivessem em êxtase total. Severus atravessou a sala e foi até o balcão, murmurou algumas palavras e o homem lhe deu uma chave. Pegou Rosie pela mão arrastando-a pelas escadas para o andar de cima. Abriu a porta do número 15 e a puxou para dentro. O quarto era tão miserável quanto o resto do lugar, havia apenas uma cama e duas cadeiras no aposento. Não pôde ver mais nada, a mão forte de Severus a prendeu de encontro a parede enquanto a outra arrancava sua máscara. Rosana sorriu com malícia, ele murmurou ao seu ouvido coma voz rouca: "Sua louca!", levantou suas vestes até os quadris e excitou-a.

Ela trouxe seus lábios para perto, agarrando-o pelos cabelos negros e se beijaram com fúria. Snape a beijou e acariciou de todas as formas possíveis e quando chegou a sua vez de proporciona-lhe as mesmas sensações, Rosana não foi menos implacável. Arrastaram-se até a cama sem desgrudar seus corpos. Deitaram com tal intensidade que ela rangeu sob o peso deles. Rosie montou nos quadris de Snape, fazendo-o penetrá-la com suavidade. Espalmou-lhe as mãos com as suas atrás da cabeça e os cabelos dela caíram em cascata sobre seu rosto. Ela sentiu a pulsação dele acelerar e aumentou a cadência do movimento de seus quadris.

Severus soltou uma de suas mãos, puxando os cabelos dela para trás e fazendo-a arquear. Rosie teve que soltar o outro braço, ele sentou-se e acariciou com a língua seus seios, fazendo–a sorrir. Os movimentos agora eram controlados por ele. O ranger da cama se tornou ensurdecedor, abafando seus gemidos. Ele a puxou para baixo, seu corpo tremeu num espasmo de prazer profundo, enquanto Rosie arqueou mais uma vez retesando cada músculo. Rosana caiu extenuada sobre o tórax suado do marido, as respirações ofegantes. Ela ainda sentia as pulsações do membro dele dentro de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele percorrer seus cabelos descendo até suas costas. Ela sorriu virando-se para fitá-lo, ele havia fechado os olhos também, então Rosie beijou-lhe ternamente os lábios.

Snape abriu os olhos, crispou os lábios num sorriso malicioso, rolou-a na cama, e posicionou-se sobre ela. Rosie o encarou, os lábios dele percorreu-lhe o pescoço, o colo. Severus parou, olhou-a mais uma vez e sorrindo começou a se movimentar novamente. A noite ia ser longa.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO XXV 

Rosie o fitava com carinho, os cabelos negros caíam como uma cortina sobre seu rosto, a respiração estava calma e sua feição serena. "Por que as coisas não podem ser sempre assim?", pensou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ela o beijou de leve e Snape entreabriu os olhos. Ele sorriu levando seus lábios aos dela.

– Bom dia, Rosie - ele murmurou abraçando-a pela cintura e recostando a cabeça em seu colo.

– Bom dia, anjo - ela respondeu. - Acho que já está tarde, eu devo ir.

– Para onde? - ele a encarou sério. - Você tem que voltar para onde estava, Rosie.

Ela estava por responder, mas de repente ambos levaram as mãos aos braços esquerdos e se entreolharam. Voldemort. Snape se levantou rapidamente, vestiu suas roupas e colocando sua capa ordenou:

– Vá para casa de Dumbledore e fique lá - ele a segurou pelo braço. - Algo está errado, não havia reunião marcada a essa hora. Rosie, preste atenção, não saia de lá até eu mandar.

– Está bem, farei o que me pede, mas tome cuidado - deu-lhe um beijo. - E quanto às horcruxes?

– Eu passei para Harry as informações que obtive, ele foi atrás delas - Snape a fitou. - Entende agora o porquê do ataque à sede da Ordem? O momento chegou. Até os traidores se mostraram.

– Vá antes que levante suspeita! - disse assentindo com a cabeça.

Severus saiu e Rosie deixou-se cair sentada na beirada da cama. O que todos esperavam começara definitivamente, a última batalha. Ela olhou a sua volta, recolheu a roupa e se vestiu. Saiu da pensão, cruzou algumas ruas e aparatou. Poucos minutos depois Rosie sentia cheiro de maresia da brisa vinda do mar. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram e ela avançou para a casa a sua frente. Apontou a varinha para porta, proferiu algumas palavras e entrou. Tudo estava igual, Rosie andou por entre os móveis e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir a presença do pai em cada espaço da casa. Ouviu um leve ruído as suas costas, "Droga. Esquecera a porta aberta!", pensou, mas era tarde demais. Um vulto negro se erguia no portal. Rosie apontou-lhe a varinha, mas seu oponente já usara um feitiço para desarmá-la. Estava se recompondo quando ouviu uma gargalhada fria e estridente.

– Achou que ia conseguir se esconder, Rosie? - a voz rouca era inconfundível. - Sabia que qualquer hora você voltaria para cá.

– Bella, você é patética - sorriu com escárnio para outra. - Não tenho tempo para perder com você, minha querida - Rosie estava de pé novamente e com um simples gesto atirou Bellatrix contra a parede. - Devia ter aprendido mais com Voldemort antes de me atacar.

– Você me paga - Bellatrix veio em sua direção. - Crucius!

– Tola! - sorriu mais uma vez enquanto a outra ia ao chão se contorcendo. - Você não pode comigo, Bella.

Bellatrix arquejava em sua frente quando um feixe de luz verde atingiu Rosana pelas costas, fazendo-a cair desacordada. Rodolphus entrara nesse instante com a varinha em punho apontada para ela.

– Demorou, querido - disse Bella se ajeitando e limpando a capa. - Vamos! Amarre-a!

– Não vai levá-la ao Mestre? - ele a fitou curioso. - Achei que era essa a intenção.

– E deixá-lo com todo prazer de torturá-la? - Bella sorriu enquanto o marido terminava de amarrar e amordaçar Rosie. - Não! Antes vou me deleitar um pouco.

– Cuidado para não estragar o presente do Lord - disse sorrindo para ela. - Ele pode não gostar, meu bem.

– Não se preocupe, meu caro - pegou o queixo de Rosie e moveu seu rosto de um lado para o outro. - Ela só vai aprender quem são os Lestrange.

Vamos começar? – perguntou Rodolphus

– Ainda não. Quero que Rosie esteja acordada - seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. - Quero ver o sofrimento estampado em seus olhos.

Ela foi até a cozinha, encheu uma terrina de água e voltou calmamente até a sala. Olhou para Rosie e atirou o conteúdo em seu rosto. Rosana abriu os olhos, sentiu o rosto molhado e viu Bellatrix na sua frente. Sua mente estava confusa e a cabeça doía.

– Desculpe, mas você é a convidada de honra de nossa festinha - Bella gargalhou. - Lembra como fazíamos? Sempre me divirto. Seus tios foram corajosos - e sussurrou ao ouvido de Rosie: - Sua tia morreu se defendendo de meus ataques, infelizmente tenho boa pontaria.

Rosana a encarou, seus olhos fuzilavam Bellatrix, Rodolphus se mantinha de pé ao lado da esposa com a varinha em punho. "Controle-se, Rosie!", pensou. Fechou os olhos tentando reunir forças, pois sem isso seria uma presa fácil.

– Olhe para mim, Rosie - ordenou Bella enquanto Rosie a encarava. - Muito bem. Crucius!

A mente de Rosana rodou num turbilhão, a dor percorreu cada parte de seu corpo. "Vamos, feche sua mente!", gritou consigo mesma. Tentou controlar a dor, mas sem sucesso, tinha que impedir o feitiço de agir.

– Isso dói, mas ainda é pouco - gargalhou alto. - Vai ficar pior! Crucius!

Rosie inclinou a cabeça para trás, retesou todo o corpo e voltou a encarar Bella. Essa dor havia passado rápido, ela conseguira um pouco de controle. Olhou sarcástica para a outra que parara de sorrir, e disse:

– É o melhor que sabe fazer, Bella? - falou mantendo o sorriso cínico

Rodolphus se adiantou e fechando a mão, esmurrou-lhe o rosto. Rosie sentiu um calor intenso e uma fina dor, enquanto o sangue escorria empapando-lhe as vestes. Bella a encarava com satisfação latente nos olhos.

– Boa mira, Rodolphus - Rosie sorriu. - Ele treina com você, Bella?

– Ora, sua - Bellatrix se aproximou. - Cr... - as palavras morreram. Rosie conseguira controlar o efeito da maldição. Bella caíra no chão levando as mãos à garganta, seus olhos reviraram no mesmo instante em que o marido foi atirado de encontro a parede e caiu desacordado.

Rosie a viu sufocar, desmaiando, então retirou o feitiço. Ambos estavam fora de combate, mas como ela sairia dali? "Minha varinha! Accio varinha!", pensou. A varinha estava em sua mão, esticou os braços entre as cordas, roçando-os nela até que permitissem um leve movimento do pulso. Apontou a varinha para as cordas e murmurou um feitiço, que desfez os nós. Minutos depois estava solta e os Lestrange amarrados. Sentou no sofá, limpou o sangue do nariz. Sua vontade era matar Bellatrix ali mesmo, mas tinha que levá-los para o Ministério. Ela não era igual a eles ou pelo menos não queria ser.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI 

Rosie saiu de casa diretamente para o Ministério, precisava avisá-los sobre o paradeiro dos Lestrange, afinal tinha que agir rápido caso quisesse vê-los presos, estavam apenas amarrados, não ficariam assim para sempre. Não havia como levá-los até lá sozinha. Ela entrou no saguão do Ministério e se dirigiu a uma moça de cabelos loiros e ar eficiente, que se encontrava atrás de uma mesa. Rosie notou que estava tudo muito calmo por ali, quase não havia ninguém, era cedo, porém devia ter mais gente andando pelos corredores.

– Arthur Weasley.

– Não se encontra - a outra falou segura. - Posso ajudá-la?

– A seção de Aurores? - Rosie sorriu.

– Vazia... no momento - a loira a fitou. - Algo mais?

– Sim. Alguém que possa realmente me atender - sua voz era ríspida. - Não há ninguém nesse maldito lugar?

– Só um segundo, por favor - e se retirou para uma porta adjacente.

Rosana estava começando a ficar irritada, como podia se deixar um lugar daquele abandonado. Algo estava muito errado, foi trazida à realidade pela entrada da loira com um rapaz ruivo.

– A senhorita gostaria de falar com Arthur Weasley? - falou pausado.

– Sim - disse Rosie. - Ou com alguém responsável por isso aqui.

– E o que desejava com ele? - sem dar atenção as suas palavras.

– Quem é você? - respondeu seca.

– Desculpe-me, sou Percy Weasley - estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Ah, entendo - ela o encarou. - Meu nome é Rosana Baker. Arthur deve ser seu pai?

– Bom, sim - Percy concordou constrangido.

– Preciso de ajuda, senhor Weasley - foi enfática.

– Do Ministério? - respondeu.

– Não há outro lugar para se reportar quando trata-se de Comensais, não é? - disse caustica.

– Comensais? - falava para si. - Qual o problema?

– Prisão. Tenho dois em minha casa - Rosie sorriu sarcástica. - Amarrados, mas se demorarmos demais não posso garantir nada.

– E quem seriam? - Percy disse curioso.

– Os Lestrange - manteve o sorriso. - Vai me ajudar a levá-los para Azkaban?

– Como posso confiar em você? - ele a fitou com interesse.

– Normalmente não seria prudente, mas me parece que não há alternativa para nós dois - completou irritada.

O rapaz, ainda meio atordoado, pareceu analisar sua situação. Não podia mandar ninguém, todos estavam com o Ministro, deveriam estar se confrontando com os outros Comensais, o Ministério fora avisado de que algo estava para acontecer, e agora aquela mulher entrava na sede dizendo ter aprisionado os Lestrange. Algo nela lhe pareceu familiar. Aquele brilho no olhar... já o vira antes. Ele foi até a mesa onde a loira se entretinha com alguns papéis, inclinou seu rosto, trocou meia dúzia de palavras e ela assentiu. Então se voltou para Rosie dizendo:

– Estou disposto a ajudá-la e aceitar o que diz como verdade - disse calmo -, contudo não tenho ninguém além de mim mesmo para efetuar a prisão, e...

– Você serve. Vamos! - Rosie interrompeu seu discurso, virou-se para a entrada da sede e saiu.

Percy a seguiu a passos largos, aparataram a duas quadras dali. Assim que sentiu o cheiro de maresia, Rosie abriu os seus olhos, odiava aparatar, e divisou a casa na beira do penhasco. Avançou rapidamente tendo Weasley ao seu encalço. O crepúsculo já caía sobre eles. Empunhou a varinha, Percy fez o mesmo, murmurou qualquer coisa e a porta se abriu. Ouviram um ruído de uma respiração fraca, Rosie seguia na direção das duas cadeiras onde os amarrara, ele a imitou. Só Rodolphus Lestrange foi encontrado, Bella sumira.

– Vou olhar lá encima - disse Rosie. - Tome cuidado.

Percy foi até o homem que estava inconsciente ainda e respirava com certa dificuldade. Teria que ser levado para o Saint Mungus antes de ir para a prisão. Enquanto isso, Rosana olhou os quartos da casa, nem sinal de Bellatrix. Suspirou e desceu para se juntar ao jovem Weasley.

– Estranho ela deixar o marido assim - disse Percy.

– Você não conhece Bella. A mulher venderia a mãe para ser a predileta do Lord - olhou detidamente para Rodolphus. - Eu vou achá-la! Vai levá-lo para o Mungus, não?

– Sim, senhorita. Fez um bom trabalho, mas parece que tem algum problema pessoal com Bellatrix, não?

– Felizmente não é da sua conta, senhor Weasley. - Foi até a porta. - Fique a vontade, tenho que ir atrás dela. Pode fazer isso sozinho, não?

– Claro - ele olhou para o homem. - Mas... - não havia mais ninguém junto a porta.

Rosana saiu sem olhar para trás. Foi até a beira do penhasco. "Onde Bella estaria?", pensou. Um súbito mal estar se apoderou dela, ficou zonza e tudo escureceu a sua volta. Então pôde ver: e o terror invadiu sua alma. Severus estava caído ao chão e uma risada fria chegou até seus ouvidos. "Não! Não!", Rosie gritou. Viu a ponta da varinha e o braço branco que a empunhava. Voldemort! Ela tentou se controlar, precisava agir. Tudo escureceu novamente. Viu Voldemort atacando um menino que se defendia muito bem. "Harry, mas então?", novamente um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Uma nova gargalhada, agora histérica, maligna. Bella! Abriu olhos e murmurou:

– Severus!

Tinha que chegar lá rapidamente, conhecia aquela sala, estivera ali com Lucius. "Ele está na Mansão Riddle! Bella, vou matá-la!". No mesmo instante aparatou.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII 

Rosie caminhou pelo cemitério, passou pela entrada e começou a subir vagarosamente a escada. A varinha em punho, pé diante pé, se esgueirando até o quarto onde tivera a entrevista com Voldemort. Entrou, não havia nada nem ninguém ali. Um leve farfalhar de vestes a fez virar e viu Bella surgir a sua frente.

– Nos encontramos de novo, Rosie - gargalhou. - Você não é boa em dar nós, sabia?

– Onde está Severus? - Rosie rosnou.

– Severus?! - fez uma cara pensativa. - Não posso te dizer - sorriu. - Ia ser fácil demais.

– Sua fil... - Rosie avançou na direção dela.

– Ora, ora - ela empunhou a varinha ameaçadoramente -, não vai me dizer que são amantes?

– Não vou lhe dizer nada, Bella - e a olhou com desprezo.

– Tenho que admitir que escolheu bem - sorriu sarcástica -, ele é ótimo de cama.

– Estamos perdendo tempo, querida - Rosie não lhe deu atenção. - Quer um duelo, não quer?

– Assim você me obriga a terminar isso rápido - abanou a cabeça negativamente. - Queria brincar um pouco... Crucius!

Rosie desviou do jato verde que veio em sua direção, encarou a rival e, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, fechou os olhos, empunhando a varinha na direção de Bella. A comensal foi jogada longe, batendo na parede. Rosana avançou até onde ela caíra e observou a outra se erguer cambaleante.

– Você não sabe o que é dor - sua expressão era dura e fria. - Mas vai saber. Vai sentir - deu um passo a frente e, antes que a Comensal fizesse qualquer outro movimento, ordenou: - Crucius!

Bellatrix foi ao chão se contorcendo, os olhos revirando nas órbitas, e Rosie sorriu. Andou envolta da mulher e continuou dizendo calmamente:

– Vamos! Fique de pé! - ergueu-a com um gesto de mão. - Muito bem, vou lhe perguntar de novo, Bella... Onde está Severus?

– Vai se danar! - respondeu com a respiração entrecortada.

– Resposta errada, minha cara! - olhou para ela e ainda mantendo-a erguida por sua mão, atirou-a novamente contra a parede.

Rosana foi à direção de Bella, um corte profundo na testa vertia muito sangue, o osso do braço estava exposto e havia várias escoriações por todo o corpo. Rosie a fitou, Bella parecia não conseguir levantar, ela se abaixou e levantou o cabelo da outra com a ponta da varinha.

– Sabe, você está péssima - abanou a cabeça. - Vai me dizer onde está meu marido? - os olhos de Bella brilharam ao ouvir isso e Rosie sorriu. - Não lhe contei? É uma pena que vá morrer sem poder contar a alguém. Diga onde ele está, Bella.

– Sua tola - ela gargalhou tossindo -, o Lord vai matá-los.

– Estou perdendo a paciência, Bella querida - a encarou -, essa sua conversa está chata. Deixe que eu mesma me entenda com Voldemort, pense em se salvar.

Bellatrix a olhou séria, seu rosto estava mais pálido e sua respiração fraca.

– Lá embaixo... no porão - abaixou a cabeça.

– Obrigada - Rosie se ergueu, caminhou em direção a porta e virou-se antes de sair para fitá-la, empunhando a varinha. - Uma pena que termine assim, Bella. AVADA QUEDAVRA!

Os olhos da Comensal vitrificaram e seu corpo tombou para frente sem vida. Rosie saiu para o corredor, seu corpo tremia e as lágrimas rolavam. "Isso é por meus tios, por mim e por todos os inocentes a quem você feriu!". Ela desceu as escadas, percorrendo um caminho estreito e escuro até o porão. Rosie avançou. "Lumus!", ordenou. Ouviu um ruído e uma respiração fraca à frente, correu na direção do som. Snape estava deitado no chão frio, amarrado e coberto de sangue. Os olhos de Rosie marejaram. Ela se abaixou ao lado dele, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e conjurou um feitiço. De repente seus olhos se abriram e teve a certeza de que ele viveria. Rosie deitou seus lábios sobre os dele e beijou-o com suavidade.

– Eu estou aqui, anjo! - passou as mãos em seus cabelos. - Eu o amo!

– Eu sei - a voz saiu fraca e Severus sorriu.

– Vou tirá-lo daqui - ela o ajudou a se erguer.

Fizeram o trajeto de volta, Snape se arrastava amparado em Rosana, só no lado de fora poderiam aparatar. Ele estava muito machucado, mas havia algo que o tinha mantido vivo: seu amor por aquela mulher. Fechou os olhos. "Como a amo!". Chegaram ao cemitério e Rosana o fitou sorrindo.

– Vamos para casa - então ela estacou, olhava por cima do ombro de Snape incrédula em sua visão: dois Comensais estavam de pé atrás deles, Rosie se projetou colocando-se entre eles e Severus, a mão empunhando a varinha e gritou: - NÃO!

A escuridão se fez...

_Tourniquet (tradução)_

_Evanescence_

_Eu tentei acabar com a dor, mas só me trouxe mais. Muito mais!_

_Eu caio morrendo e eu estou derramando remorso sanguinário e traição_

_Eu estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando!_

_Estou perdida demais pra ser salva?_

_Estou perdida demais?_

_Meu Deus, meu protetor, retorne para a minha salvação!_

_Meu Deus, meu protetor, retorne para a minha salvação!_

_Você se lembra de mim?_

_Perdido a tanto tempo_

_Você vai ficar do outro lado?_

_Ou vai me esquecer?_

_Retorne para minha salvação!_

_Eu quero morrer!_

_Minhas feridas imploram por um túmulo._

_Minha alma implora por libertação._

_Eu vou ser negada?_

_Cristo!_

_Protetor!_

_Meu suicídio!_


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII 

No mesmo instante, Severus se virou com a varinha em punho para receber o corpo de Rosie nos braços e executar um Avada Quedavra no outro comensal que ainda se mantinha de pé. O corpo do homem rolou por cima do que Rosana acertara. O horror tomou conta de sua alma, Snape segurava-a de encontro ao seu peito, podia sentir sua respiração fraca. "Não! Não vou deixá-la ir!", as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o céu, ainda mantendo-a junto de seu corpo, enquanto os soluços faziam-no tremer.

– Ah! - o grito ecoou pelo cemitério. Seus olhos negros a fitaram, enquanto ele levava seus lábios aos dela, tocando-os ternamente. "Fique comigo, por favor, Rosie!", beijou-lhe o rosto e ergueu-a nos braços. "Eu vou salvá-la!", e juntando todas as suas forças aparatou. O tempo era essencial.

Não importava se o prendessem, o matassem ou qualquer outra coisa. Hogwarts! Snape precisava entrar em seu antigo laboratório, e foi exatamente o que fez. Ninguém ousou impedi-lo de avançar pelos jardins com a mulher nos braços, os passos firmes e o semblante mais duro do que nunca.

Entrou em seus aposentos deitou-a na cama, retirou sua capa, atirando-a em um canto e dobrou as mangas da camisa. O pulso dela continuava fraco, ele foi ao laboratório e voltou ao quarto com um frasco entre os dedos. O líquido escorreu para dentro dos lábios de Rosie, Snape fechou os olhos. "Se Merlin permitisse eu trocaria de lugar com você!" A porta se abriu dando passagem à diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

– O que significa isso, professor? - ela o encarou por trás dos óculos quadrados.

– Estou tentando salvar uma vida, não vê? - ele não desviou o olhar do rosto de Rosie.

– Sim, é claro que todos percebemos isso - sua voz era firme. - Não me tome como sua inimiga, Severus. Você sabe que acredito em sua inocência, já me deu provas disso - foi como se ele não a tivesse ouvido. - Quem é ela, professor?

Snape baixou a cabeça e voltou seus olhos para a figura da bruxa vestida de verde esmeralda ao seu lado.

– Minha esposa - passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e se levantou.

– Lamento muito, Severus - e vendo o desespero do homem a sua frente, disse: - Não é melhor chamar Madame Pomfrey?

– Não. Não há mais nada a fazer - e fitou Rosie. - Temos que esperar ela reagir.

– Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - Minerva falou em tom maternal.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e voltou a sentar tomando as mãos de Rosie entre as suas. Minerva se retirou sem falar mais nada ou se despedir, nunca vira o professor de Poções tão descontrolado, no entanto, tudo se explicara. Deixou o quarto fitando a figura do homem debruçado sobre a cama. Snape beijou as mãos da esposa, sussurrou ao seu ouvido com a voz mais aveludada e melodiosa do que nunca:

– Eu a amo. Não sei viver sem você, Rosie.

As lágrimas escorreram. Ele esqueceu de seu próprio sofrimento, de sua dor física, todos os motivos que tinha para permanecer são estava deitado em sua cama. Severus lembrou do sorriso de Rosie andando com ele pela Cairo, o jeito como só ela sabia de tirá-lo do sério, a forma selvagem como eles gostavam de se possuir, os filhos. Dumbledore pedira para ele tomar conta dela e Severus tinha falhado!

Deitou ao lado de Rosie, acariciou seus cabelos... ela estava tão serena. Snape teria a noite mais longa da sua vida, teria que esperar o efeito da poção, esperar Rosie voltar. Envolto em tanto desespero, ele adormeceu ao lado dela.

_Angel Of Mine (tradução)_

_Evanescence_

_Você é tudo que preciso ver._

_Seu sorriso e a luz do sol fazem a luz do sol para mim._

_Ria e venha e olhe dentro de mim!_

_Gotas da lua não me atingem._

_Posso te mostrar o que você quer de mim._

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer, Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes!_

_Anjo, devo confessar, é você que sempre me dá força,_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você!_

_Após todos esse anos, uma coisa é verdade_

_A força constante em meu coração é você._

_Você me toca, me sinto preso a você._

_Valorizo cada dia que passo com você._

_Todas as coisas que sou, sou por sua causa!_

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer, Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes._

_Anjo, devo confessar, é você que sempre me dá força!_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você!_

_De volta aos braços do meu anjo!_

_De volta a paz que tanto amo!_

_De volta aos braços do meu anjo, posso finalmente descansar._

_Dando-te um presente que você possa lembrar de mim._

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer,_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas e muitas e muitas vezes!_

_Anjo, devo confessar, é você que sempre me dá força!_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você._


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX 

Rosie abriu os olhos, o corpo doía, sentia-se fraca, sua mente rodopiava com as lembranças de ter sido atingida por um jorro de luz verde e depois a escuridão total. Por um breve momento achou que tivesse morrido, mas então sentiu o calor dos lábios de Severus. Fixou o olhar no quarto a sua volta, reconheceu a mobília, as paredes, era o aposento de Snape em Hogwarts. Ouviu um som abafado vindo da peça contígua e viu a figura do marido surgir no limiar da porta. Ele estacou no mesmo instante, seus olhos brilharam. Ela lhe deu um sorriso e ele se aproximou tão rápido que não houve tempo para palavras. Seus lábios se encontraram num longo beijo apaixonado, as mãos de Severus escorregaram pelos seus cabelos castanhos, desceram até o rosto dela, prendendo-o entre os dedos para que não fugisse. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, que pareceu infinito, os corpos juntos, a sensação de se pertencerem, era tudo o que precisavam sentir.

– Vai precisar mais do que isso para me tirar de sua vida, professor - disse com desdém.

– Tive medo, Rosie, medo de te perder - ele sorriu amarelo enquanto a fitava.

– Obrigada - ela murmurou, seus olhos brilharam.

Snape a abraçou com carinho, era tão bom poder senti-la viva entre seus braços, ver seu sorriso de novo. Era como se uma brisa quente de verão entrasse pela janela e tocasse seu rosto com suavidade. Snape deitou-a sobre seu tórax, acariciou seus cabelos com ternura e Rosie adormeceu aconchegada em seus braços. Lembrou com carinho do dia em que a conheceu, no vagão do expresso de Hogwarts, Rosie derrubara seu livro e suas defesas naquele dia. Conversara com ele, seus olhos eram tão cheios de vida, e ele não teve como não se deixar envolver pela menina de 11 anos, inteligente e sensível. Não havia nada que ele conseguisse esconder por muito tempo de Rosie, por isso quando seus sentimentos se tornaram intensos, se afastou.

Foi tirado dessas lembranças por uma batida na porta, Snape se levantou deitando Rosie nos travesseiros, e foi até a porta. Abriu-a, dando passagem para a Diretora da escola, que lhe deu um sorriso breve.

– Bom dia, Professor - disse com suavidade. - Como está a senhora Snape?

– Fora de perigo, Diretora - crispou os lábios. - Obrigada por sua preocupação.

– Severus - falou com voz firme -, acredito que talvez já saiba que Lord Voldemort foi derrotado - o fitou esperançosa de alguma resposta, mas esta não veio, ela continuou: - Seus seguidores estão sendo presos e mandados para Azkaban.

Severus, atordoado, a encarou, levantou a manga esquerda da blusa e pôde constatar a veracidade das palavras da bruxa. A Marca Negra desaparecera, em seu lugar havia uma leve cicatriz. Minerva o encarou por detrás dos óculos quadrados.

– Bom, Professor - falou com calma -, sabe melhor do que eu o que deve fazer nesse momento. Arthur está esperando-o no Ministério. Vamos! Leve as lembranças de Dumbledore. Rufus está a sua espera também.

Snape olhou da Diretora para a cama onde Rosie dormia serena e virou-se para Minerva novamente. Não precisou pedir nada.

– Fique tranqüilo, ficarei aqui até você voltar, professor - sorriu bondosa. - É uma bela moça. Aonde a conheceu? - imaginou se não tinha ultrapassado o limite da cordialidade com o professor. Ele analisou a situação, pegou sua capa, um frasco com algo prateado dentro do seu armário e ao se dirigir para porta, virou-se momentaneamente para a diretora.

– Rosana é filha de Dumbledore - e se retirou do quarto.

Snape aparatou perto do Ministério e ao entrar pôde ver a figura de Arthur Weasley, que o esperava no saguão. Eles atravessaram os corredores e entraram numa sala com várias cadeiras dispostas envolta de uma mesa de madeira. Nelas estava sentado praticamente todo o corpo de Aurores do Ministério e atrás da mesa de madeira, o Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour. Caminhou até o centro da sala, lugar onde havia a única cadeira vazia, e sentou. Sob a mesa em frente ao Ministro, havia uma bacia de pedra, similar a usada por Dumbledore. Rufus então se dirigiu até ele.

– Severus Tobias Snape - a voz era clara e firme. - Você foi chamado aqui para apresentar as provas de sua inocência diante deste júri. Caso sejam suficientes será absolvido das acusações que lhe foram imputadas, do contrário, será levado a julgamento aberto. Está ciente disso, professor?

– Sim - disse seco.

Rufus passou às mãos de Severo o vidro contendo as memórias do Diretor de Hogwarts. O Ministro despejou um a um o conteúdo na penseira. Após fazê-lo todos os presentes se revezaram em frente ao objeto de pedra, analisando passo a passo cada uma das memórias. Esse procedimento durou cerca de duas horas, e todo aquele tempo Snape se mexeu frequentemente na cadeira. Por fim, todos retornaram aos seus lugares e as memórias foram devolvidas ao recipiente de vidro. Scrimgeour quis saber dos presentes se gostariam de fazer alguma pergunta pertinente ao assunto, porém todos balançaram negativamente as cabeças. Ele pediu então a Severus que esperasse fora da sala até o final da deliberação do júri. Snape saiu e se juntou ao senhor Weasley. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, a angústia de Severus era latente. Ao cabo de uma hora depois, a porta se abriu, ele foi convidado a entrar.

– Esse júri torna público hoje, o veredicto de Inocente de qualquer acusação que lhe pese - ele pigarreou -, o senhor Severus Tobias Snape, aqui presente.

Um misto de alívio e satisfação passou pelos olhos de Severus. O Ministro se levantou, apertou a mão do professor de Poções, e Snape teve que aturar uma fila de Aurores apertando amigavelmente sua mão. Ele poderia apostar que muitos ali gostariam de ver sua cabeça servida numa bandeja de prata. "Graças a Albus estava livre, graças a ele também tinha a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo!" , pensou. Já estava de saída quando ouviu Arthur lhe perguntar:

– O que pretende fazer agora, professor? - sorriu.

– Me enterrar no deserto - e devolveu o sorriso, crispando os lábios.

Deixou a sala num farfalhar de vestes negras.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO XXX 

Snape voltou a Hogwarts, era um homem livre! Livre de promessas, livre de culpas, livre do passado. Ele era apenas Severus Snape, um homem que tinha uma linda família e futuro a construir. Ao entrar em seu aposento viu Rosie sentada conversando com Minerva. As duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo para a porta, mas só Rosana correu para os braços dele. Severus apertou-a contra o peito, beijando-lhe a testa, o rosto, os lábios, enquanto Rosie enterrava seus dedos nos cabelos negros dele. A diretora sorriu, se levantou e deixou o quartos sem ser notada.

A fome era tanta que seus lábios se encontraram várias vezes, os dedos deslizavam pelas roupas, procurando por uma brecha para saciar seus desejos. Ele a beijou no pescoço, abaixou as alças do lingerie, que escorregou até chão. Mordeu o ombro dela e percorreu com a língua o caminho até seus seios. Excitou-a com carícias profundas, sugando-a, lambendo-a. Rosie continuava segurando-lhe os cabelos e guiou-o de volta aos seus lábios. Por segundos se encaram, ela sugou de leve seu lábio inferior, soltando-o num estalo. Arrancou então a blusa dele, percorreu o tórax mordiscando-o, enquanto suas mãos o estimulavam por cima do tecido de sua calça. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás, soltou um gemido rouco e Rosie sorriu, desabotoou a calça e levou aos lábios o pênis rijo. Chupou, lambeu e acariciou-o com vontade. Seus lábios estavam rubros e Severus a olhou com um sorriso malicioso. Ele coordenava os movimentos com suas mãos nos cabelos dela. Rosana percebeu que ele latejava de desejo, não faltava muito, então parou.

Severus a trouxe para seus lábios mais uma vez, deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas dela, rasgou sua calcinha com uma das mãos e ergueu-a do chão, penetrando-a. Ela prendeu suas pernas em volta dos quadris dele. Beijaram-se ferozmente e ele os conduziu até a cama. Deitou-a sobre os lençóis, sem sair de dentro dela. Snape aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos e, debruçando seu corpo sobre o de Rosie, sugou-lhe os seios. Pulsos alterados, respirações aceleradas, corpos suados e gemidos abafados... arquearam juntos... Ele deitou suavemente sobre ela, as ondas de espasmos sacudiam seus corpos, e a fitou. Ambos sorriram. Ficaram abraçados, entregues ao calor de seus corpos. Rosie deitou-se sobre o tórax dele, enquanto, Severus percorria as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos, num leve carinho.

– Agora sou só seu, senhora Snape - murmurou sorrindo.

– Todinho meu?! - ela sorriu maliciosa, enquanto sentava e o encarava. - Pense no que está dizendo.

– Não pretendo usar mais a razão - trouxe-a abraçada para seu corpo e beijou-lhe o pescoço -, espero que me perdoe por isso - mordiscou sua orelha num apelo mudo. Novamente estavam entregues as longas carícias e beijos intensos. Não havia preocupações, medo nem barreiras. Não iriam se magoar. Não iriam se perder de si mesmos.

A luz do sol morria no horizonte quando Rosie e Severus pisaram no tapete da sala de tio Ali, dois pares de olhos brilhantes encontraram os deles. Albus e Alan deram passos inseguros até eles, Rosie se abaixou para abraçar os filhos, Snape fez o mesmo. Uma mulher loira entrou na sala abraçada ao rapaz com a mesma cor de cabelos, um ar cansado pairava em seu semblante, mas ela se permitiu sorrir. Narcissa era realmente muito bonita, ela se aproximou deles, com Draco ao seu lado e estendeu-lhes a mão clara e fina.

– Obrigada por tudo o que fizeram pelo meu filho - seus olhos azuis brilharam, apesar da profunda tristeza encerrada neles. - Tenho certeza de que Lucius também gostaria de agradecer - virou-se para o filho. - Vamos, Draco, já nos demoramos demais.

O rapaz a seguiu até a lareira, mas Rosie deteve-a pelo braço.

– Narcissa - elas se encararam -, não hesite em nos procurar para qualquer coisa. Dê lembranças a Lucius por nós.

A loira assentiu e entrou na lareira, desaparecendo com o filho nas chamas verdes da lareira. Foi a vez de tio Ali abraçá-los com seu largo e afetuosos sorriso nos lábios.

Lá fora o sol se pôs de vez, Rosie se preparava para dormir, Snape brincava com Alan sentado na cama, ela os fitou com ternura. Foi até a sacada, a luz da lua derramava seu brilho sobre as águas do Nilo, a brisa tocou seu rosto e ela pensou em Dumbledore.

_Desert Rose_

_Sting And Aswad_

_I dream of rain,_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand._

_I wake in pain,_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_I dream of fire,_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire._

_And in the flames her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose, each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_And as she turns this way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns,_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems!_

_I dream of rain,_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand._

_I wake in pain,_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_I dream of rain,_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above._

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume iIs the sweet intoxication of her love_

_I dream of rain,_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand._

_I wake in pain,_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_Sweet desert rose, each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_Sweet desert rose!_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all,_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume,_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FIM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
